Hot with Euro 2016
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: UEFA Euro 2016 is close! Let's get hot yourself! France is welcoming all of us! Let's watch the girls with their journey until the end of UEFA Euro 2016! Also, someone has their mission to defend them before Islamic threats arrive.
1. Hot with Euro (1)

"TODAY, ONLY FEW DAYS LEFT, THE UEFA EURO 2016 SHALL BEGIN! NOW, WE ARE GOING TO MEET A BRAND NEW SHOW…

…HOT WITH EURO 2016!"

Now, on this show, there will be a huge show between the girls together. With the guidance of Dora-nikov, El Matadora could be ready. But since Matadora is best known for his sleeping records, the MCs had to be announced as well.

They were Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas, both were former legends of Italian and Greek team. Pirlo brought Italy to 2006 World Cup triumph while Charisteas helped Greece won their first Euro trophy in 2004. But this year, while Pirlo was not listed in the final 23; the Greeks had failed to play in their next Euro.

As for this, they were invited as MCs.

So, the staff had been announced: El Matadora, Dora-nikov, Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas.

…

And this time, the hotties were about to be selected…

…

…

…

But, there was a small problem…

"(Matadora, are you still watching Copa America Centenario?)"

"What? This is Americas' tournament, I wanna see our bros Dora-rinho and Dora-the-Kid show up."

"(Yes, yes they have played. Now please go out if you want to see some WAGs!)" Nikov had to tell about the girls.

And just like the nature, El Matadora's eyes blew up…

"Hot girls right?"

Of course, WAGs meant "hot girls". El Matadora himself likes hot girls. So, Dora-nikov had successfully convinced Matadora to participate on the show, which them and Pirlo-Charisteas would broadcast all the hot scenes of the UEFA Euro 2016.

#####

Meanwhile, in outside, the stage was screaming…

"HOOOORAAAAAAAAA!"

As from the tunnel, over 24 girls, they were looking together. They seemed to manage everything best on them.

Yeah, they were ready… to make this show more interesting…

…

#####

"Well, Angelos, Pirlo?"

El Matadora managed to ask. Seemed like no one could wait, Pirlo and Charisteas all agreed.

With it, Nikov then said to them…

"(Let's do this.)"

…

Andrea Pirlo stood up, he then used his best, to make a total announcement:

"EVERYONE, TODAY, THE UEFA EURO 2016, IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! WITH THIS MOMENT, I AM PROUD TO SAY, HOT WITH EURO 2016, **HAS BEGUN!** "

Charisteas had stepped up, he gave a big smile, with a big supports. He faced many spectators… but he, the hero of Euro 2004, did not feel scared anyway. Instead, he even made every steps to announce…

"Okay, now, let's welcome our 24 legs… TO THE SHOW!"

And as he said, all 24 girls went out from the tunnel. They showed, as Dora-nikov, El Matadora, Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas started calling their name.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Switzerland/Suisse** – Chitoge Kirisaki

 **Ukraine/Ukraine** – Kyoko Sasagawa

 **Wales/Pays de Galles** – Amu Hinamori

 **Croatia/Croatie** – Ichigo Momomiya

 **Portugal/Portugal** – Minako Aino

 **Hungary/Hongrie** – Kaede Kayano

 **Poland/Pologne** – Reika Aoki

 **Italy/Italie** – Usagi Tsukino

 **Czech Republic** **/République Tchèque** – Ririchiyo Shirakiin

 **Albania/Albanie** – Lucia Nanami

 **Russia/Russie** – Eli Ayase

 **Germany/Allemagne** – Moka Akashiya

 **Spain/Espagne** – Kazumi Yoshida

 **Iceland/Islande** – Ichigo Hoshimiya

 **Republic of Ireland/République d'Irlande** – Mirai Kuriyama

 **England/Angleterre** – Chisaki Hiradaira

 **Romania/Roumanie** – Sakura Kinomoto

 **Turkey/Turquie** – Koito Minase

 **Belgium/Belgique** – Louise de la Vallière

 **Sweden/Suède** – Mai Kawakami

 **Northern Ireland/Irlande du Nord** – Tamako Kitashirakawa

 **Austria/Autriche** – Hotogi Shirayuki

 **Slovakia/Slovaquie** – Yui Yuigahama

…and…

 **France/France** – Tsubomi Hanasaki

Everyone slapped on it, it was a total support to it, good girls. But Louise seemed unhappy: why Tsubomi was selected for France? Another one who felt unlikely was Lucia – she wanna be France, not the shy Tsubomi.

Dora-nikov had seen some scenes, he suggested: sooner or later there would be a big clash.

As for El Matadora, he did not understand why Kazumi was selected to Spain, as himself is a Spanish. He wished Seishiro was in, not Kazumi. He felt like get a headache for this chosen… The bullfighter boy…

Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas, after seeing 24 girls in the stage with the uniforms of 24 national teams, they had stood up, made a declaration:

"From now on, the show… BEGIN!"

All 24, they looked each others, with them, to prove themselves the best, they must do everything to win…


	2. Hot with Euro (2)

At that moment, suddenly, Matadora and Nikov suddenly received a message: why Manaka, selected for Austria, was replaced by Hotogi in the last minute. Both Matadora and Nikov found themselves got stuck, they must check back the girls. And it was right…

"Shiiiiiit…"

"(Matadora, calm your head down. I want to ask Pirlo.)"

"Pirlo?"

"(Yeah, maybe he can give us an answer.)"

Nikov decided to recall Pirlo back to the stuff's room. He needed an explain immediately. Right now, everyone did not know what happened, of course because it was a total secret chosen.

"Pirlo, why I saw Hotogi? I thought it was Manaka…" El asked.

"Why? Okay, well…"

Pirlo revealed the truth, it made all El Matadora and Dora-nikov to shock for a while. After that, they seemed to be very confused…

"So, she can only appear tomorrow?"

"Yes, El. But please don't make problem okay?"

"Yeah, I see. Tomorrow, they will test. But now, we have to go back. About the last remaining, are they fine?"

"Sure." Pirlo claimed as he return back to the stage. Seeing the scene, he was just like releasing enough of power. Charisteas, he just saw Pirlo again…

"What the hell are you doing so long, Pirlo?"

"Eyyy, well it is just… a social story between me and them."

"Then go on man. Nobody can wait."

And they looked to the 24 models. Alongside with it, Reika was also got suspected by somebody else, notably Usagi Tsukino that Reika before joining, wasn't the strong opponent comparing to Medaka. Why Medaka lost?

Anyway, the chosen in here had caused controversy in their own… Medaka, Tsugumi, even Manaka… were not on the final 24, damn… even Paula McCoy…

But someone told them should continue it. So all 4 returned…

Pirlo and Charisteas – continue!

"Okay, friends and foes, now, let's take a moment, and watch."

From the big TV behind the stage, the screen opened up, showing up. It was…

"You make me surprised, Andrea Pirlo."

"Mr. Roy. Roy Hodgson."

Roy Hodgson. The manager of English team. So, the first man who wanted to see, was Roy Hodgson. And what did Roy really think?

"Well, you 24 girls, passing every test, you have joined here for the show. I want to congratulate you. You will join the national squads of all 24 teams play in Euro this year…

…all of you are really, really pretty cute…

…but in here, you 24 have to prove the best you are hot girl, and also… depending on how the team playing. Only one can have a chance with her beloved team to take the trophy. Do you want it?"

"YES, MISTER!" All yelled happily: "So, when we started?"

"Ahhh, tomorrow. From then, your show is officially… begun!"

Roy Hodgson noticed that, every girls had to control their abilities if they didn't want to be eliminated early. But by how?

However, Pirlo and Charisteas had made another statement:

"Well, Mr. Roy, also have to tell the girls, there will be a supporter group about to be announced tomorrow. 16 girls are selected to become supporters, and can be a good tool."

"Really, Charisteas? You didn't tell me that…"

"No worry. Girls, are you ready?"

"YES!"

But Tsubomi had asked a question:

"But… MC, do you think… who are other 16? And how can they help us?"

"Trust me, they are very good weapons for you, if you can manage to use it." Pirlo explained: "Well, I will tell the rule tomorrow. Prove with your ball and get ready, okay?"

"My… ball?" Tsubomi wondered, but Chitoge interrupted: "Please, don't make so much noise okay? Mrs… Glasses-shy." Tsubomi seemed unhappy with Chitoge's comment.

"I think we can make a good step." Mai claimed: "You should tell me that."

"Yeah yeah, what do you think? Are you crazy?" Eli Ayase shouted: "How can we really know our 16 next guests?"

"Who know, dear?" Pirlo suddenly opened his voice: "But I also announced three other supporters, serve as the second weapons only use for emergency."

"Four, not three, sir Pirlo." Charisteas laughed. Pirlo realized and fixed it. Thanked for that… Roy Hodgson, interested with it, had had looking for a new jump.

And Roy Hodgson, he finally wrote it…

…

Back to them, they all wondered about their chance at the game. And seemed like the battle was just about to begin…

"So, we have to take ready…"

"I see now…"

All 24 looked each others. Seeing the stresses, El Matadora had to force Charisteas to end the show, as he feared hostiles break out.

"Okay, so, do you feel ready for the game?"

"I am ready."

"So, see you tomorrow. OUR BIG BATTLE IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

" **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

They cheered up, with nothing to be better than proving all of their talents…

To them…

* * *

 _ **Hot with UEFA Euro 2016, start, now!**_


	3. Searching supports (1)

Next day…

Dijon, France

The city of Dijon suddenly had a huge change after all.

All over 24 models of the UEFA Euro show had arrived there. El Matadora and Dora-nikov had told to all of them in the early morning, that, Dijon would welcome them, sooner or later. But all 24 beauties had to be surprised when they saw this message, threw down into the ground…

It was a paper, listing…

"Wait, hold on, Tsubomi!"

"Moka, what?"

"Just look for a while…"

"Huh?" Tsubomi grabbed a paper, in here, they read in what called "description". In all of these descriptions, the thing that they must get surprised, was the announcement of 16 girls.

They suddenly remembered:

"Wait, last night, the MCs claimed 16 girls are "supporter tools" right?"

"Good tools."

"Yeah."

Ririchiyo was the only girl who said nothing…

When the girls began to read, they surprisingly found that, they needed them so much for this…

El Matadora and Dora-nikov, they were all told to them that, only 16 girls were allowed to use. Until the semi-finals, only 16. In the semi-finals they would tell about the last 4 – special squad.

And those girls, Kazumi was surprised…

"Didn't she…"

So, the list was…

* * *

 _ **Hanon Hosho**_

 _ **Chrome Dokuro**_

 _ **Nozomi Yumehara**_

 _ **Seishiro Tsugumi**_

 _ **Maron Kusakabe**_

 _ **Rei Hino**_

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Haruhi Suzumiya**_

 _ **Rias Gremory**_

 _ **Medaka Kurokami**_

 _ **Yui Hirasawa**_

 _ **Mikoto Misaka**_

 _ **Taiga Aisaka**_

 _ **Umi Sonoda**_

 _ **Konata Izumi**_

 _ **Manaka Mukaido**_

* * *

"Wait, Manaka… lol."

"Wow, Medaka in here, that's… hilarious."

"Lucky Star girl, damn…"

"Mikoto only good at firing skills, I have to tell you this…"

While all 24 models were arguing, suddenly, El Matadora's voice came somewhere: "Well, you kids are here. There is only one way to know those supporters, right? Well… well… well…"

"So, where are they?" Sakura asked: "Please tell me."

"You have to find them. But be careful, some girls can try to escape from you, or fight you back. And no worry, they don't know you're here."

"Really?" Lucia wondered: "So, I want to know Hanon!"

"Me: want to know Manaka."

"How about Rei?"

"Just do it." El Matadora laughed, even he wasn't there: "Your chances are limited before the moon rise. When the moon rise in Dijon, but you still didn't know where they are, you will have a lot of trouble. First game, dears."

"Damn, don't try to play me." Minako Aino replied: "And we will. Usagi, right?"

"Yes yes… and… do you know Tuxedo?" Usagi asked a question that everyone turned blow. El Matadora also…

"Are you kidding me, Usagi?"

"No, I just…"

"So, please, you should find them, then you can meet him okay."

Dora-nikov, after heard all of it, only made a statement…

LOL!

"Since when you began to hunt handsome boy?" Ichigo H. must be surprised… The same Eli stated when she whispered to Ichigo H.: "Yeah, this blondie…"

"Okay, why are we still there?" Kyoko said: "We should start our trip, from now!"

They gathered, and then they made plans. Who know? But definitely, it must be special to all of them.

And then, those long legs touched hands: "1, 2, 3, GO!" Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas, watched from behind, could have a laughing joy…

"They have begun searching their buddies… let's see who will win the game."

And so be it, the game begun…

…

…

…

…

…


	4. Searching supports (2)

Yeah, all ladies had split out to find their partners. Only 16 girls, but 24 had to find.

#####

Just like El Matadora and Dora-nikov's expects…

"We expected for that."

"(Da, da.)"

"Cyka blyat?"

"(Are you joking?)"

"Of course is a joke. Sorry…"

"(Nice.)"

However, Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas, they finally arrived. Being out from the squad, Andrea Pirlo showed worry about the girls, and the security of France.

"Hey, guys, do you realize the problem?"

"Problem?" Matadora soon saw something from Pirlo's eyes.

"Yeah. First, the girls were really un-prepared. Second, how much you believe on their skills to pass through the game. And the third is the threat from ISIS."

"ISIS? I know, I wonder how can we keep those girls safe from those attackers. Just yesterday, my friends told me, a man had been captured in Poland."

"For terrorist actions?"

"Exactly…"

Inside a mysterious building, all 4 men, looked about the problems, they knew that, their destiny in this UEFA Euro, but also, must make the game show success as well.

"I feel jealous with Copa América Centenario…"

…

#####

So, they had separated into 4 groups:

 **1:** _Chisaki Hiradaira, Louise de la Vallière, Eli Ayase, Kyoko Sasagawa, Sakura Kinomoto, Tamako Kitashirakawa_

 **2:** _Usagi Tsukino, Lucia Nanami, Minako Aino, Hotogi Shirayuki, Ririchiyo Shirakiin, Ichigo Hoshimiya_

 **3:** _Yui Yuigahama, Koito Minase, Chitoge Kirisaki, Ichigo Momomiya, Mirai Kuriyama, Reika Aoki_

 **4:** _Kaede Kayano, Tsubomi Hanasaki, Amu Hinamori, Mai Kawakami, Kazumi Yoshida, Moka Akashiya_

As for the models, their trip started not really well. Separating by many groups, they faced many of problems due to lack of French. Louise was the only one whom herself influence in this language, but she couldn't pass further.

"So, nobody knows?"

"Of course because we only have few photos."

"Select one of it, then…"

As for the result, Kyoko put Nozomi and Chrome first. Then, they asked someone if they knows them, but it was…

…nothing.

Geez, they were very disappointed…

"Are you seriously thinking that you can find them out?" Sakura questioned all.

"Shut up please, your question is so lame." Louise blamed Sakura for this, she thought Sakura couldn't do anything to help them.

"Then you have anything better?" Eli opened her tongue, as she used it to decry Louise. She now saw one part: why Louise wasn't selected to become model of France. Louise seemed unhappy as well, she felt like she wants to punch Eli for a hit…

…

About others…

"Minako, I think… we don't know where is Rei! Hic hic…" Usagi was about to cry? Really? Yeah, but Minako had prevented Usagi from being like that.

"Okay, don't try to be like a crybaby. We will know Rei soon."

The others also search for some corners in the streets of Dijon. The old French streets, remaining from the history, it is really calm and quiet here. Yes they would make few steps to check on here. But asking about Chrome, or Nozomi, nobody knew. Chitoge decided to take photo of Tsugumi to ask as well.

But something very surprised…

One of them, in here, they saw a Russian man. With some Ukrainian and Belarusian gang as well. All of them got a moment and looked…

They looked drunk, and trying to take notice on…

"What, Seishiro!"

It was the group 3, where Chitoge was in. Chitoge found the first. At first, they only saw Seishiro was in a deep sleep, now she just woke up. Seishiro now only saw…

"Hey beauty, go with me…"

Those Russian-Ukrainian-Belarusian drunks thought they could manage to capture Seishiro. They were just holding Taiga Aisaka in drunk as well. First two, confirmed.

But how they were…

About Seishiro, she woke up and…

"Hey, where… am I?"

"Come with me, beauty." One tried to hug Seishiro, but Seishiro thought someone was trying to kill her. So…

"Assassins!"

She used her hands, grabbed the Ukrainian drunk, and she threw him down into the ground. The others saw their compatriot had been driven down by a girl, believed that she was so dangerous. So they decided to take the weapons. But…

"You assassins… you tried to bully me?"

She quickly showed up two Israeli-made MegaGun Jericho, all were upgraded for just one year. And she shot into their hands. Because she covered by the silencers, no one knew it, except Chitoge's group…

"Oh dear, again Tsugumi…"

All of those drunks lost all knifes, some feared that they would get injured, had screamed to retreat. Those Russian drunks had to leave, leaving only Taiga Aisaka fell down while Seishiro just realized that she was in drunk.

"Huh? What am I doing?"

Seeing Taiga Aisaka, whom just sleeping nicely like a baby, she also got surprised: "Who is she?" Then, Chitoge, breaking the silent, had yelled out: "Tsugumi-chan!"

"The voice… Chitoge!" Seishiro opened herself: "I am here! Chitoge! Please come here!" Chitoge's yell had broken the silent, made their group found not just one, but two supporter tools. Reika, seeing Tsugumi, had agreed that she was a good girl, accepted to join it.

 _Done! Seishiro Tsugumi and Taiga Aisaka, found!_

…

Back on the streets, just curious, Kyoko, by somehow, saw someone stood here, just like…

"Chrome?"

The girl, whom herself covered one of her eyes, had seen a girl that having some what, remembered to the time she was with…

"Kyoko?"

"So, you are…" Kyoko seemed couldn't resist her happiness: "Chrome! You are here,…"

"Kyoko! I saw you now… Haru just goes around, we need to wait."

"But you are safe. And I need you."

From the others, Kyoko's recognition meant they got another! 3 girls discovered. Tamako and Chisaki looked around as well.

And then…

"Hahi! You should not go around. At least your injury isn't so bad like you think…"

"Haru?" Kyoko heard the voice, and she soon noticed the girl who was walking on…

It was…

"Haru! You are here. But who is with you?" Kyoko wondered when she saw Haru walking with a girl who got broken leg.

"MANAKA!" Chisaki's voice! She found that Manaka was injured, and she was taken carefully by Haru. So Chrome and Haru had taken care of Manaka because of this. Why Manaka was injured that her leg had been broken? But to know the problem? Not now.

 _Chrome Dokuro and Manaka Mukaido, found!_

…

But the group that collected most, must be group 4, definitely. Led by Mai Kawakami, or Kaede Kayano, they had brought more girls in the group, let's see…

 _Kagome Higurashi, Umi Sonoda, Maron Kusakabe, Hanon Hosho, Mikoto Misaka and Nozomi Yumehara, found!_

That could be a big blow for Reika and Lucia, but at least, Tsubomi still got it through. However Tsubomi felt like finding Yumehara wasn't so hard like finding Kagome. But Kagome is older than Nozomi, wtf?

"Haizzz… we lost all of our morning…"

Just like they expected, now, they had to go lunch for this, before taking break. So far, only few girls were found and they were listed in.

What about group 2?

Because of Tsukino's crybaby style, they only found one: _Rias Gremory_. And they saw her in an empty… brothel. No explain.

They escorted Rias out from the brothel, and told her to go lunch, because she was waiting something… useless…

Lol.

#####

"I can't stop laughing. I have to… think again…"

Matadora told that to Pirlo, Nikov and Charisteas. And they all laughed… damn…

It was the noon…


	5. Searching supports (3) - ugly truth

**Found:** Mikoto Misaka, Rias Gremory, Taiga Aisaka, Kagome Higurashi, Chrome Dokuro, Seishiro Tsugumi, Manaka Mukaido, Nozomi Yumehara, Umi Sonoda, Maron Kusakabe and Hanon Hosho.

* * *

#####

It seemed really hard. Over lunch, still, only 11 girls were found of 16. However, all the eleven seemed surprised that why they were chosen.

"Why am I doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"Uhh, I thought…" Kazumi wondered why. Suddenly, Amu gave a question: "Hey, guys… you really… don't know?"

…

As for the same time in a different place, seemed like Kyoko also got surprised with Chrome's answer.

"You don't know?"

"Well, sorry Kyoko but it wasn't in my schedule."

"Huh? So what the hell we are joining for?" Sakura felt scared a bit. She seemed to miss Cerberus.

But no one was sure. They were on a total chasing. Besides, they need to complete their mission before the moon rise. Dijon was not too big but nothing called easy in here.

Eating like this, all 24 hotties still got worried with the next phrase. The way they saw, might be even…

But at least, if they "didn't encounter something really worse" like Nozomi described, they might go onward.

So yes, they should finish their lunch for sure.

…

…

…

At the afternoon, they went into the streets again. Some people in here, they might meet some mad Turkish or Moroccan tourists tried to buy something, but failed and then went on fighting.

Yeah…

"Hey, not your place!"

Suddenly, it was a voice. And the voice came from the position of group 2 near a storage. From here, they could saw…

"Oh, you are pretty, my beauty."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you go back to Casablanca?"

"Huh, I am Turkish, this dumbass in my left in Moroccan."

Suddenly she raised a kick into his mouth, and she had smashed the Turkish guest. The Moroccan, thought he had escaped, also…

"BANG!"

BANG! Wow, she did not let that Moroccan go. She used her foot to bang on his face as well. Two kicks and knocked down all two men. Wasn't she…

"Hey…"

"Rei Hino, done my mission." She arrived into the girls. Quickly, Usagi yelled: "REI! I MISS YOU!" Rei Hino, after seeing Usagi, also got amazed. In the same time, Minako also got surprised as well.

"Rei, why are you…"

So, _Rei Hino_ , the 12th girl, found! At the same time, two tourists, but getting drunk, escaped from the place. They seemed to be very scared about Rei…

…

But seemed like those girls might not have more chance. They still ran into the street…

Still no signs. Wow…

They didn't give up so easy. Minako guessed still have some. With others, Kaede believed that it had something strange in here. In order to find some, she found some tracks over this road, near a coffee store.

…

In the castle of Dijon, group 1 also tried to seek… as well…

"Ewww…"

"This place really sucks, do you see this?"

"They just cleaned it yesterday and now…"

"Oh geez, I don't want to talk anymore…"

It was 3:00 P.M. in France…

…

But strange, none of those girls knew all the other 4. It must be due to the situation growing. It forcibly caused them to run everywhere.

But after one another hour failed to find, they had to gather back into their ground at the Dijon Square… from here…

After all, 24 girls spread out for a moment to check out. They listed over… the supportive girls who would aid them at the game. Group 4 got the most, while group 2, 1 and 4… was a total disaster. Only 2 were found on the three groups.

"Bwahahahahahahaha… are you suck?" Moka laughed at the group 4, leaving Usagi tried to show a punch on Moka, but it wasn't helpful for her as Moka could use her strength to resist.

Even Moka slapped on Usagi's face. Usagi then went to… cry.

No explain…

#####

"Usagi shouldn't participate, she is childish girl."

"But she looks beautiful." Matadora denied Pirlo's comment. Then, Pirlo said one words: "Merda."

Matadora seemed unhappy.

With Dora-nikov, he also wanted to laugh, nothing so funnier than this… those models began to make some funny stories, at least, they could break the silent that making everyone had to fear like this. All of them knew this.

However, might be…

#####

At the same time, the girls realized that they must be hurry. Losing over many hours, only found 12. Who were the other 4?

They decided to make different plan, now split into 6 different groups. But Chisaki refused, causing all of them to fight about plan. Because of this, they had to continue as 4 groups like usual. At least, they agreed that they should step out for a while to seek a new thing. No plan, only agreement, such a disappointment…

It was 4:50 P.M., sun still there, but not for long…

Other 12 girls, just sat down, they did not know why those 24 wanted them here, so they just stayed down. However, someone walked to them…

And Rei was aware…

"Hey, you are?"

"Calm, I want to tell something."

…

…

…

…

…

After running again, once again, they failed. All ladies decided to go back to the square after the sun finally went down. They only waited to pray for it…

"Oh damn, still saw no sign of 4 others…"

"Are they trick us or not?"

"Geez, don't make it hard…"

While they were very tired, surprisingly, all other 4 girls: Medaka Kurokami, Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya and Yui Hirasawa, appeared. All of them just stood for a while…

"How the hell you guys…"

Then, Seishiro Tsugumi revealed a laughing secret: turning it, they knew the game show, but they didn't tell to those girls in order to keep secret to see how they willing to find their friends. Of course it was just the first move for their first official showdown.

El Matadora and Dora-nikov also hid 4 others, to challenge them. Seeing them not give up on finding other 4, Nikov and El had decided that all 24 could participate.

With this answer, all fell down. Amu yelled: "Eyyyyyy…"

"Why Matadora and Nikov make this prank?"

"Are they kidding me?"

"Lmao…"

Poor 24 girls. This time, Nikov and El, they also smiled. Behind the scarf, Dora-nikov nodded. Pirlo and Charisteas also looked on them, said:

"Girls, let's go. We will go back to Paris. Our trip… had begun."

Now, seemed Louise… never mind.


	6. First challenge

So, finally, all of the 24 girls with 16 others, had to return to their base. Being inside, they realized that their job was just begun…

UEFA Euro 2016, calling!

The big game, they had to sleep. First match – _France vs. Romania_ , here we go! As from the TV show in France, captain Răzvan Raț, seemed also got interested. He then sent a message by phone to Andrea Pirlo, in Italian…

And he wondered about this…

" _Dear legend of Italian team, my friend, I wonder, how safe the girls, especially Sakura Kinomoto. We Romanians are very glad if she will make appearance in the match at Stade de France._

 _Hope she is having enough strength._

 _Sincerely, Răzvan Raț._ "

At the time, Pirlo also received the message. He soon discovered that, it was from the captain of Romanian team. He laughed that she would appear in the match. As for the French, they also hoped to see Tsubomi Hanasaki at the pitch. Hugo Lloris message told Andrea that.

"Right, you will."

#####

In the bed, Lucia Nanami took a look… on the beautiful stars at the sky. She missed Kaito…

"Kaito… will you… cheer for me?"

Lucia, as representing Albania, would deal with her best. Seeing the opening match between _Albania vs. Switzerland_ , meant she would face Chitoge Kirisaki, she had to use her best. Still, those men she met didn't reveal the rules of the game yet, so they had to wait…

Back to Tsubomi, she felt very stressful. She would represent France. Months after the attack, she had a chance to reunite with Olivier…

"We will meet again…"

She guessed so. As for the others, they had to deal with the fact, their challenges were started…

…

…

…

However, Dora-nikov, he had…

He did it all the night, when the girls were in deep sleeping. Like a Mexican bandit… but for good promise…

#####

Marseilles, France

" **ساخنة** **مع** **اليورو؟** **هذا** **عرض** **ما** **هو** **إلا** **مجرد** **اهانة** **إلى** **الله**!" ( _Hot with Euro? This show is nothing but just an insult to Allah!_ )

" **يجب** **نبدأ** **في** **قتلهم،** **كل** **تلك** **السيدات** **يجب** **قطع** **رأس**!" ( _We should begin to kill them, all of those ladies must be beheaded!_ )

Those men, was connecting to the ISIS secret link page, they were talking and discussing immediately. They heard the show, and they believed it was an insult to Islam. At first, they wanted to make an attack to Copa América Centenario, but due to Copa América Centenario wasn't been interested to the Caliph like UEFA Euro, they decided to bomb Euro. And the show was a very good reason.

"Allahu Akbar!"

They collected guns, knifes, grenades, jihad flags, ready for some explosion and shooting. They must do it as soon as possible, because the Euro is longer than Copa.

They wanted to stab somebody…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

" **ALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Most of the girls were unaware, but Pirlo, Charisteas, Nikov and Matadora, all of them knew what would come to them.

Unless… someone…

"What?"

This girl, she quickly ran away and jumped into a high speed railway train from Marseilles to Paris. She knew what would happen…

Sooner or later, it would come.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Next morning, on the trip by train to Paris, all the girls, still wearing normal costumes, made step to be ready…

"Hey, do you think… we are ready?"

Hotogi asked Reika. Reika did not really get sure, but she guessed, the chance was given to all.

"Hotogi… everything is okay. We have to get ready."

Back to Matadora, he confirmed Hotogi and Reika are "true beauties" there. Nikov agreed with the same term.

And while the girls were on the trip, Usagi wondered how about they would wear bikini. Lol and all of them had to say "Yes!" They loved to wear bikini, no talk anymore…

"Thanks, Usagi!"

As for Pirlo, Charisteas, Nikov and El, their trip wasn't ended.

"It seems like they were still like child."

"Who know, maybe, our job is to make them happy as much as they could." Pirlo told to Charisteas.

Nikov also nodded. He only waited them…

…

…

…

Paris, France

In the big mansion of Louvre, the girls were amazed about the big pool. They would stay in this mansion, as they would travel through France to watch 24 national teams of Europe battle for one trophy.

"Do you love it, girls?" Matadora asked.

"Well, I… can't say anything else. It is… beautiful!" Koito told.

"Hai!" Even Nozomi told. The other 16, which participated as supportive roles for the models, also got amazed. A mansion with one big pool and one small pool, coffee shop outside, 100 rooms, air conditioners… and more… it must be a good hotel.

With the girls, they loved it. But then, Pirlo and Charisteas came to them, revealing…

"Girls, do you realize something?"

"What?"

Nikov opened, as the shirt of all 24 national teams, were here! All, from Germany, to Russia, even Switzerland, England… both appeared.

The only job, was to change their normal costumes…

"Are you ready?" Matadora smiled.

"YES!"

And so be it, those girls, they were ready… changing clothes, the first step, before seeing the big battle…

#####

As for the girl who saw the Arabs, she had quickly reported back. Now, she was going back…

…as soon as possible…

UEFA Euro 2016, showdown! Freedom vs. Terrorism!


	7. Opening match (1)

All 24 girls showed their true clothes: they were representing all 24 national teams in the tournament. Tsubomi, felt herself had something that she should be ready for…

"Well, being a French girl…"

"It should be mine!" Louise challenged Tsubomi: "I deserved to be a part of French team, not like you."

"Calm down, Louise. You crybaby…" Hotogi warned Louise: "If you cry more, maybe I can execute you for sure."

"Are you model or assassin?" Chitoge shouted: "You won't try to do this right?"

Seishiro seemed also carry some guns, as same as Kaede. Charisteas then came to them, and stood up: "Alright, enough is enough. No fighting, no clashing. Now, Tsubomi and Sakura, please move up."

Tsubomi Hanasaki and Sakura Kinomoto, two girls that representing for France and Romania at the opening match, they went up. Tsubomi wore French blue, while Sakura wore yellow one. The former Greek international looked for a moment in here… the mansion.

"How do you feel, Tsubomi-chan?"

"Hai! It's very honorable." Tsubomi said: "A bit of… stylish."

"Hahaha. How about Sakura-chan?"

"Hai! I am ready too." Sakura answered.

"Perfecto!" Charisteas told to Pirlo: "After 2008 Euro, I may have a chance to see pretty girls in actions again."

"I am not interested on women, but you make me feel like I am starting to have sex… maybe?" Pirlo thought, but his answer wasn't… clever as well.

"Don't tell that answer. It should be mine!" El Matadora, showing his charming actions, wanna be ready. Pirlo, Nikov and Charisteas all showed their tongues behind Matadora: "Geeez…"

As for Tsubomi and Sakura, they all remembered, their game…

And El Matadora gave a question:

"Dear girls, do you remember the rule?"

"YES!" All 24 girls with other 16 girls yelled.

"Are you ready?" Pirlo asked.

"YES! WE WILL!"

"Then, prepare to show it. Show your talents in the stadium. Stade de France, Parc de Princes, Vélodrome,… all are calling you! Be the hottest! Be the cutest! Be the strongest! Be the bravest! Be the best! Be the smartest! Then after the group stage we will reward you!"

Andrea Pirlo had told to all of them, and they nodded their heads. They looked into 4 men, with nothing else left. From Hotogi, Reika, even to Chitoge to Sakura…

The girls were ready for the big game.

"YAYYYYYY!"

As for the other girls, 16… the rule… would be revealed. Be smile, the game… had come…

The girls, they seemed to be ready with it.

Beauty time!

#####

 _Stade de France…_

Many French and Romanian supporters had arrived into the stadium. Everyone was cheering…

"FRANCE! VIVE LA FRANCE!"

"TRĂIASCĂ ROMÂNIA MARE!" ( _LONG LIVE GREATER ROMANIA!_ )

Fans were everywhere… Every place, French fans outnumbered to Romanian fans. But Romanians can still hope and dream on it.

The only thing they really hated, was the referee: Viktor Kassai. Viktor Kassai is a Hungarian, as Hungary is a fierce rival to Romania in the deep dark of history. In Hungary, many people had, and still, remembered the day Hungary lost over 75% territories into Romania, Serbia, Ukraine and the forming of Croatia and Slovakia. But since Croatia is friendly with Hungary, the Hungarians really hate Romanians.

Romanian fans feared that Viktor Kassai would bias France over Romania. Romanian news also believed UEFA "wanna favor France" in entire of the match.

As for the Hungarian referee, he just looked into all of the staff…

"So, I guess, being Hungarian, is very hard for me, right?"

"Yeah. Many Romanian newspapers said UEFA 'favor France' before the match. You know, I also hate Romanians as well, they are killing ethnic Székelys."

"I don't know, but if I defend France, whole world will criticize France, just like they criticized Brazil before."

"France isn't Brazil." Vencel Tóth, fellow partner of Kassai, told: "Still, I know France isn't Brazil, but… what will happen, I think it depends on you, and a bit of luck."

"Right on, Vencel. György, István, come over here. We have a plenty of job to do." Viktor Kassai went to the stadium, as he saw, police, armed agents, they were ready to protect the tournament.

And then, Viktor…

…just claimed:

"Az európai társaid! A nagy játék elkezdődött!" ( _European fellows! The big game has started!_ )

And from this voice, the first group of fans… had come to the stadium…

* * *

Tsubomi Hanasaki vs. Sakura Kinomoto, France vs. Romania, everything… had… started.


	8. Opening match (2)

**_Well, this is the rule of the tournament "Hot with Euro 2016":_**

 _First, for the group stage._

 _In the group stage, all 24 girls have to stay in their 24 teams participated in the tournament. In here, they have to show their duty for their respective national teams._

 _When the team (such as France, or Russia…) goes to a match, both girls have to follow them into the pitch. They have to use their talents to cheer their national teams._

 _With 16 girls chosen to be supporters, each models can only choose 2 of them in each matches, resulting by how they used. Example: if Lucia feels her team cannot win, she can call Seishiro Tsugumi to help her. If the match still not in favor, she can call Nozomi as well. After that she cannot call anyone until the match is over._

 _The talents can be used: distracting players on the field; making fans cheering madly or scare whole rival national team and supporter group; rising up the spirits of the team while they are losing…_

 _After the group stage, the knock-out stage will be more difficult…_

* * *

#####

In the mansion outside Paris, all 24 girls had left. They arrived into their respective teams, leaving only 16 supporting girls behind.

"So, well, how can we go?" Medaka asked.

"Good question, Medaka. Look at your card." Pirlo pointed on the card in her neck. It was hidden behind her necklace, that not just only her, but also, her counterparts.

"So how useful this card?" Taiga wondered. She was the most energetic girl in here, currently.

"Well, our 24 girls had held your cards. If they need help, they can call your name, and then, you will have to be ready, because it will transport you into the stadium for only 10 seconds." Pirlo explained.

Dora-nikov felt satisfied with this.

"10 seconds? Wasn't it too long?"

"Taiga, it's very fast. Trust me, you won't get disappointed."

"(Tacno brate.)" Dora-nikov smiled when he said something to Pirlo. El Matadora got impressed with Rias Gremory because she believed on strength and love more than they thought.

On the day when France is still on war with ISIS, their bravery would be an important point.

#####

 _Somewhere in Germany…_

"Well, we had to disguise!"

"Yes, we should do this. Those girls… damn, our Caliph wants their heads as soon as possible."

"So we have to disguise if we want to go back to Raqqa. And… those Turks are comfortable for this."

"Turkish supporters?"

"I know Turkish, do not worry. And soon… no more hotties, only… death bodies."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

From a mysterious building close to Germany-France border, those mysterious men, believed to be jihadists, had brought weapons, and disguised as Turkish football supporters. Just only Turkish flags could make them become invisible to all other security forces.

How they got those weapons? Simple – Turkish, Albanian, Kosovar and Ukrainian black markets. And with many of them, killing, is just the matter of time.

"ALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHU AKBAR!"

…

#####

Paris, France

Tsubomi Hanasaki, finally showed up in front of French squad. Coach Didier Deschamps welcomed her, by a surprise:

"花咲ちゃん、フランスへようこそ。" ( _Welcome to France, Hanasaki-chan._ )

"Wait, why do you know…"

Then, another girl ran out. She hugged.

"Tsubomi! Oh my Gosh, after the attack, I thought you didn't dare to go, but now you are selected to French team."

"Erika… you… just…" Tsubomi felt she couldn't breathe… Erika hugged too tie…

"Well, this girl, she taught me a bit of Japanese to welcome you. Her sister is a famous model, so I am impressed with this from her." Didier Deschamps pointed to the girl with blue hair: "Are you ready now? Erika? Tsubomi?"

However, Yohan Cabaye – a French with half Asian blood like Tsubomi and Erika (Cabaye has Vietnamese background) seemed dislike Tsubomi for some reason. He didn't regard Tsubomi as a beauty.

"Are you kidding? Tsubomi Hanasaki?"

"Well, Yohan…"

"Anh đùa tôi à?" ( _Are you kidding me?_ ) Yohan put a Vietnamese word into Bacary Sagna: "Tsubomi can't help nothing. She is a weak girl. I just watched her profile, it isn't impressed me."

"Okay okay, but you should accept this. Otherwise, you are Vietnamese descent, remember, they are Asians like you. Those two. Show some belief."

"Fine." Yohan looked, when he saw Didier Deschamps laughed to Tsubomi. According to Didier, Tsubomi has something that make him remember to his granddaughter.

And he loved it.

…

On the Romanian side, Sakura arrived. And coach Anghel Iordănescu had a bit of surprise:

"Why you look… so… cute?"

"Ohhh…" Sakura still held Cerberus on her hand, obiviously she was too nervous.

"Come here. Chiricheș?" He called Vladimir Chiricheș, currently holds the place as Captain of Romania: "Aici, este Sakura Kinomoto. Spune-i întregul detașament să tratat frumos de ea." ( _Here, it is Sakura Kinomoto. Tell whole squad to treat nice with her._ )

"Yes, Coach. C'mon, Sakura. We will need your help a lot."

"Well, okay." Sakura turned shy. Vlad had a lot of similar look comparing to Syaoran…

While Li Syaoran wasn't here, Vlad is the next choice. And from this meeting, she would have a chance to meet another true brother…

…in the deep of problem.

…

As for the same time, Tsubomi, losing a bit, with the help of Erika, finally got a stand in the French national team staff. From now, her journey, with France, had officially… begun.

#####

20:50

Paris, France

 _Stade de France…_

The fans had already to take over the stand. No more place to sit. From here, Tsubomi and Erika, they looked each others with all the best lucks…

"Be careful, be safe, Tsubomi."

"I will."

As for Didier Deschamps, he told to all of the team:

"ARE YOU READY?"

"YES!"

"REMEMBER AIME JACQUET'S SPIRIT?"

"WE DO!"

"AT THE MOST DIFFICULT MOMENT, FRANCE NEEDS YOU! PROVE IT!"

"1, 2, 3…"

" **VIVE LA FRANCE!** "

…

In the Romanian side, Romanian Coach Anghel Iordănescu told to his men, and Sakura something to remember.

"Sakura! You must do something to prevent the French attacks."

"Yes, Coach."

"About you guys, play defend doesn't mean we don't want to attack! WE DEFEND BUT WE STRIKE! REMEMBER IT?"

"YES COACH!"

"Now, 1, 2, 3…"

" **TRĂIASCĂ ROMÂNIA MARE!** "

Most of Romanian team, was ready for the big fight. The only thing they wished, was that the Hungarian referee would not bias against them.

But some other Romanian players, whom themselves full of Romanian descent, felt hatred over the referee, because he came from the eternal rival of Romania – Hungary.

…

…

…

But nothing to wait! Nikov, Charisteas, Pirlo and El, all opened the TV…

When Copa América Centenario is showing, UEFA Euro 2016 answers!

* * *

The opening of UEFA Euro 2016, **LET'S GO!**


	9. The alert sign

Before the match, Dora-nikov suddenly remembered to a warning…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Los Angeles, United States

Dora-the-Kid, one of Dora-nikov's best friend, an American, before going to the stadium for the Copa América Centenario, he had warned to Nikov.

"Nikov, do you think… is this the battle against terrorism… started here?"

"(ISIS?)"

"Yes, well, remember, my friend, the Islamic State had once tried to blow up the Copa, not UEFA Euro."

"(Wait, is this true?)"

"Yes. But finally, they switched their destination, and now they're heading to France. Euro is calling, but might be, it become… a bloody tournament."

"(You made my day. I have to agree with you. We are getting worried with this. And how the heck ISIS wanna attack America first, before they turned their mind to France?)"

"Because of Neymar, James, Suárez, Messi, Chicharito…"

"(Way to go. But, later, they believed Euro Cup gives those jihadists more chance, so they went to France instead of America?)"

"Yeah. Remember, ISIS is coming to France. We need to eliminate them, before too late. Paris, Marseilles, Brittany, Lens, Toulouse… everywhere, they need us, as silent heroes. Until the final of the Copa América Centenario, you have to hold them."

"(If you wish, then… I will prove it to you. Don't worry, we will defend this UEFA Euro.)"

"Well said… best luck, Russian brother."

"(Geroi brat!)"

Nikov and Kid hugged together, before Levi's Stadium got hot, after the United States and Colombia's players went out into the ground…

USA vs. Colombia, first match of the Copa…

So be it, Copa América Centenario, started. But with UEFA Euro, their moment… had just… begun…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Paris, France

 _Stade de France…_

The story which Nikov encounter to Kid, had totally hunted him for whole day. If he did not want to see an Euro with blood, he must prevent it. So, he had a mission to keep the girls safe, but also, defend Euro.

It's time…

#####

United States

So, Dora-rinho, Dorarito, Dora-the-Kid, Dornavas, Doralexis and Dortango, all watched the opening match of the Euro.

They knew…

"So, the war has started, from then…"

…

In the same way, Alexis Sánchez, Arturo Vidal, Claudio Bravo, Sergio Romero, Lionel Messi and other players of Copa América Centenario, they had heard it all…

"The Euro has started. Well, our mission?"

"Gentlemen?"

"It's time…"

All Argentine and Chilean players were ready as well. They only waited…

The call of time…


	10. Opening match: France vs Romania

_Tsubomi Hanasaki (France) vs. Sakura Kinomoto (Romania)_

 ** _Opening match of UEFA Euro 2016!_**

* * *

Paris, France

 _Stade de France_

No more empty places, all of them were on the field. Tsubomi could see Olivier. He was there. Olivier had been here for her…

But with Sakura, she didn't have the same feeling… Li Syaoran, where was he?

Meanwhile, at the opening of the UEFA Euro, they performed French Garden, French dance and even… David Guetta!

Some favorite David Guetta's songs were performed, but the most important…

…was ZARA LARSSON! She's here!

Tsubomi and Sakura were totally impressed. This was the first time they arrived to Stade de France.

Coach of France, Didier Deschamps and Coach of Romania, Anghel Iordănescu, both went into the stadium…

Tsubomi and Sakura, now really saw the two national teams… and more important, was the national anthems…

"Mr. Deschamps?"

"Don't worry, Tsubomi, everything will be fine…"

The same thing, Sakura also wished she was fine. And Anghel was going to prove it…

And now, were the national anthems…

 **ROMANIA**

Deșteaptă-te, române, din somnul cel de moarte,

În care te-adânciră barbarii de tirani

Acum ori niciodată croiește-ți altă soarte,

La care să se-nchine și cruzii tăi dușmani.

( _Wake up, Romanian, from the sleep of death_

 _Into which you have been sunk by the barbaric tyrants_

 _Now, or never, make a new fate for yourself,_

 _To which even your cruel enemies will bow._ )

 **FRANCE**

 **Allons enfants de la Patrie,  
Le jour de gloire est arrivé!  
Contre nous de la tyrannie,  
L'étendard sanglant est levé, (bis)  
Entendez-vous dans les campagnes  
Mugir ces féroces soldats?  
Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras  
Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!**

 **Aux armes, citoyens,**  
 **Formez vos bataillons,**  
 **Marchons, marchons!**  
 **Qu'un sang impur**  
 **Abreuve nos sillons!**

( _Arise, children of the_ _Fatherland_ _,  
The day of glory has arrived!  
Against us tyranny's  
Bloody banner is raised, (repeat)  
Do you hear, in the countryside,  
The roar of those ferocious soldiers?  
They're coming right into your arms  
To cut the throats of your sons, your women!_

To arms, citizens,  
Form your battalions,  
Let's march, let's march!  
Let an impure blood  
Soak our fields!)

And so be it, the battle between France and Romania, the opening match, had officially… started!

Now, Tsubomi had to check entire of the match. Same as Sakura… Might be their feelings were the same. Referee Viktor Kassai, saw the match in Stade de France, they believed that their mission had to begin.

"Alright, it is enough! LET'S MOVE!"

Those Hungarian referees, well, Romania, of course, had reason to worry, as Romania and Hungary seemed have a lot of aversion. Sakura Kinomoto did not understand why Romanians and Hungarians don't like each others, but this match…

 ** _France vs. Romania!_**

…

The opening match always like a curse, first at all, seemed like the French would take advantage quickly…

"Hey, hey, move on!"

But Didier Deschamps almost shocked. He saw a corner kick from the Romanians…

"TAKE THIS!"

The ball came to Bogdan Stancu, and… OHHHHH, Hugo Lloris saved! Lloris had rescued France from conceding a goal. The other corner kick from the Romanians, were also unavailable to win the goal. 0-0!

Olivier Giroud seemed unlikely for this. France almost got a strike from Romania. At the same time, the score was still 0-0. All of Romanian fans were missing the celebrating chance.

Paul Pogba! He told his fellows to stay away from their defensive line for a few moment, he feared problem that Romania would use Adrian Popa, Nicolae Stanciu or Bogdan Stancu to strike.

Now, Tsubomi then arrived into the pitch, she turned back into the fans and facing on them…

"Eeehhhhhhhh…"

She was really shy…

But then, she cried:

"Please, everyone, vote for France."

Her cute face suddenly affected them. Those fans, they yelled: "HEY GUYS, IF YOU PLAY LIKE THIS, SOMEONE WILL GET ANGRY! CUTE GIRL DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE DAMN IT!"

Tsubomi's shy face had totally blown up the French. After it, the French played better and better. Antoine Griezmann tried to make a header… oh my! Almost a… ALMOST A GOAL! But the goal was prevented…

"AWWWW…"

Then, Dimitri Payet used his brilliant brain and pass to Giroud from a corner kick, and Giroud… AWWWWWWW, no goal!

But it was the first chaos from France to Romania…

Later, Antoine Griezmann arrived, now he wanted to score…

"Take this, Romania!"

Before that, Mihai Pintilii had caused a handball, not good. At least, Romania still held the line. Griezmann, well…

MISS! OHHHHHHH! Romania almost conceded a goal. The cuteness and shy face of Tsubomi totally affected the French team. As for representing France, Tsubomi had to do this.

The funny was, Tsubomi did not even know her shy face had totally forced the French to move onward. Very useful.

And later, in few other minutes, Romania also suffered many attacks from France. It was in 30'.

Cerberus had to make a whisper to Sakura:

"Are you trying to see France suppress Romania like this?"

"Uhh, I, I don't know."

"Then took a card!"

"Be like Cardcaptor on the field?"

"YES!"

Then, she admitted to Anghel Iordănescu something. And coach Anghel allowed her to do. To change the situation…

She put…

"The Windy! Come and save Romania!"

Suddenly, the wind was in somewhere…

"Huh?"

Adil Rami must have felt this. With this, he had to be careful. The wind… it wasn't normal.

Advantage for Romania?

"Wind… the wind! It has come!"

Anghel was really happy. The wind had prevented French stars from entering the deadline. Even when no more Romanian defenders, the ball was prevented from going to the net of Ciprian Tătărușanu.

But somehow, Coach Anghel felt that he shouldn't use Ciprian, but use Costel Pantilimon must be a better situation.

Still, France continued…

"CHANCE!"

Sweet pass from Payet to Griezmann! And… FAILED, he couldn't have a good position to make a target. Later, he was in offside.

"ARGHHHH…"

Viktor Kassai, the Hungarian referee, seemed favor the French. A Romanian player was down in the penalty ground of France! But nothing was called.

Mihai Pintilii insulted on his mind: "Fucking dirty bozgor." In Romanian, "bozgor" is used as an ethnic slur against Hungarians. Tsubomi and Sakura wouldn't understand it.

Still, Florin Andone was fine at all. He got an injury but… it wasn't serious.

The wind had stopped French attacks many time. And in the late of this half,…

"DANGEROUS HEADER FROM OLIVIER GIROUD!"

And…

"NO GOAAAAAAAAAAAAL. HE MISSED!"

Again, missed! Tsubomi's shy tactics had been stopped by Sakura's wind. They had to wait the second half to be sure with the result. 0-0 after the first half.

At least, France was luckier than the United States, when Colombia gave the USA two goals down in the first half.

And ended the first half! 0-0. All the players and referee staffs went back to the tunnel. However, someone was not happy with it.

Must be Mihai Pintilii. Pintilii did think Viktor Kassai "a bastard bozgor", believing that he was helping France. Not even mention Kassai's background, it had to be a big rushing problem.

Tsubomi and Sakura had not helped their favorite teams to score any goals… in the first half…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half, began!

Tsubomi and Sakura, they just looked on the stadium again. Cerberus thought Sakura was clever, but something told him that it could have to change…

But still, he didn't know what Tsubomi thought inside.

"Hope France plays well."

Now, Li Syaoran had just arrived to the stadium. He arrived late, but his ticket allowed him to go in.

Now, Romania tried to make a sudden attack like the first half. And…

BOGDAN STANCIU! He ran really quick, but suddenly, he looked into the defensive line. He thought…

"Wait, am I… offside?"

But actually, he wasn't. However, his last kick wasn't good at all. Go out, and nothing else. 0-0!

Tsubomi, feared that everything wasn't good, had decided to call an assist! She looked into 16 cards…

"Well, let's check out. Wish it was Rias Gremory."

And she…

"Please, first aid!"

She raised her card, and the light…

…

…

…

"Hai! Are you okay?"

"Uhhh… Nozomi? You…" Tsubomi was surprised to see Nozomi Yumehara. Seeing the scene, Nozomi wondered: "What's wrong? What happen to France?"

"They still failed to score. It was 50'."

"Well, I will do."

Nozomi, within her Pretty Cure costume, had showed her skill.

"大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！" ( _The Grear Power of hope, Cure Dream!_ )

Surprisingly, the power from her cure strength came into all 11 Frenchmen. They suddenly played better than usual.

Olivier Giroud darted, but failed. However, Paul Pogba had a chance.

BUT CIPRIAN TĂTĂRUȘANU HAD STOPPED.

But not for long…

Then, again, ball was passed to the France! A corner kick. Nozomi power now, actived! Dimitri Payet…

"VIVE LA FRANCE! THIS IS FOR YOU, BROTHERS!"

And it headed to Giroud, but goalkeeper Ciprian T. had run up… and…

…and…

Hold on,… GOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL! VIVE LA FRANCE! 1-0 for France! A header from Olivier Giroud helped them won 1-0 in 57'. Now, Romanian team had to do the best to score.

Seeing this, Sakura Kinomoto had a bit of worries.

And Didier Deschamps? He was too happy. He hugged Tsubomi and

Nozomi for helping them got a lead. The French had celebrated. 1-0 for France! **VIVE LA FRANCE!**

In the Romanian side, Anghel asked:

"Do you have some change, Sakura? I am changing my men, little girl."

"Well…" She tried to put a luck. And then…

"This card… please, first aid! COME!"

Suddenly, the girl…

…

…

…

Like the thunder, suddenly, a girl like an assassin feeling…

"Sakura?"

"Seishiro… Tsugumi?"

Seishiro Tsugumi, she saw the match, 1-0 for France. So she knew why Sakura called her.

"Okay, you make my day!"

"Help me, Seishiro."

Then, she put some pistols and…

"BLAM!"

The shot! It quickly avoided the French from an attack, and created fears to the French players: "Huh? What?" Quickly, Romania reorganized their team, and fought back.

A CHANCE FOR ROMANIA!

And later… after few minutes silent…

…

OHHHH, PENALTY FOR ROMANIA! Patrick Evra had helped Romania! Such a mistake!

"I was right!" Sakura bowed her head down…

And now, from the penalty kick, only this time, Seishiro made a shot…

"BLAM!"

This shot had shocked Lloris spirit! Only this, Stancu…

GOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! 1-1! Romania had successfully equalized. From here, nothing excited…

Being held 1-1 from 67', France and Romania replaced their players in Godsake. But nothing changed.

Because of this, at the minute of 78',…

"Tsubomi, please, help us again!"

"But…"

"PLEASE!"

Now, Didier Deschamps had to pray. He didn't want a draw at home. So Tsubomi, in hurry, had to call her last help. She could only use two supports.

"Please, my last aid… what ever you are, come and save France from being drawn!"

BOOM!

…

…

…

Like a thunder again! Kagome Higurashi! She looked to Tsubomi with a surprise: "1-1?"

"Yes…" Tsubomi wanted to make a special impress at the opening match, so now, it depended on Kagome. Nozomi also looked: her Cure power was being stopped many time by Seishiro, it wasn't good.

So Kagome would be a best way. Kagome, raised a bow, with an arrow and some special medicine, like… Chinese medicine with an arrow.

"I think… I can help France. But, using this arrow, definitely, is a venturous action from me."

"Why?"

"Because I am not sure about the way they could fight. This medicine can help France stronger, but might be lose control if they didn't know how to use."

"Just do it!" Nozomi cried. And so, Kagome shot the arrow into the sky.

And it exploded! Now…

Suddenly, France played better, all French stars quickly moved faster, quicker, better and far more advantages. But like Kagome warned, sometimes, they lost controls.

"OH MY!"

"Again, France failed to score. Still 1-1."

It was 85'. The affection was clear, but they needed to hope that those Frenchmen score to avoid the pressure as soon as possible. Sakura, wasn't be sure, also called the last aid.

It was… Umi Sonoda! Umi is good at singing. Her singing skills might help Romania from suffering the strikes of the French.

But suddenly…

While Deschamps was thinking about a draw, surprisingly…

"Dimitri Payet, he is facing two defenders of Romanian side…"

WAIT, he…

He… PAYET SHOT!

…and…

 **GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! 2-1! 2-1 for France! No one believed it, but it was true!**

Now, Sakura realized, calling Umi was too late. She had to use better. Umi Sonoda did sing the first, to strike the French hearts to make them weaker, but after being shot down by 2 to 1?

It was impossible. Romania tried to stop, but Anghel Iordănescu found that Sakura was too late to save Romania. France had led 2-1.

Umi Sonoda used her singing skills by the best, but Romania still failed. Seriously, Kagome's medicine was stronger than Umi's song.

And… finally, Romania…

Romania, France… hold on, Moussa Cissoko! And…

…

…

…

…

…

OVER! FRANCE 2-1 ROMANIA! The end of Romania's faith on a draw, France had won their opening game so successful! Sakura was amazed with Tsubomi, but definitely, she lost. She congratulated Tsubomi…

"Well, you won. Good job, Tsubomi-chan."

"You almost defeated me as well." Tsubomi said: "I am amazed with your skills."

"Thanks."

As for two managers, Didier and Anghel, they went up, and shook their hands…

"Well done, Anghel, you make me tired…"

"I wasn't talent enough, sorry…"

"Not your fault. I should rethink about my squad."

"France vs. Romania, maybe one day, our students will face again."

"Sure."

Yes, this story had ended. A fairytale for France, sudden sadness for Romania.

But the opening match, had ended… successful. Great job.

* * *

 ** _Tsubomi Hanasaki (France) 2-1 Sakura Kinomoto (Romania)_**


	11. Matchday 2

After the opening match, everything seemed to be okay. Now, this time for the next games.

The law was simple, so yeah, all of them had seen it. Pirlo, Nikov, Charisteas and Matadora all took a moment. They then punched their hands together.

"Yes. Finally…"

Okay. So the next matches would be…

* * *

 **Group A:**

 _Tsubomi Hanasaki (France) 2-1 Sakura Kinomoto (Romania)_

 _Lucia Nanami (Albania) vs. Chitoge Kirisaki (Switzerland)_

 **Group B:**

 _Amu Hinamori (Wales) vs. Yui Yuigahama (Slovakia)_

 _Chisaki Hiradaira (England) vs. Eli Ayase (Russia)_

* * *

…

Lucia Nanami had met Gianni De Biasi, manager of Albania, respectively. However, seemed the Albanians didn't welcome Amu really… nice as well. Unnormal.

Unlike Eli Ayase, due to her Russian link, she got a warm welcome from Russian team, especially manager Leonid Slutsky with Mamaliga cake.

With Yui Yuigahama, she impressed many Slovakian players by saying "hello" in Slovakian. She got a lot of likes from Slovakian players. Yui even felt… a bit of shy in the Slovakian headquarter…

Others, such as Chitoge, Amu and some other girls, all met their respective teams that they were representing. Lucia didn't have a chance to meet Kaito before the opening game, since she saved him before…

Three next UEFA Euro matches!

At the same time, Dora-nikov, El Matadora, Pirlo and Angelos all received the new. It came after Chile beat Bolivia 2-1 at the Copa América Centenario.

Message from Claudio Bravo.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, we are going to follow some next matches."

"Be hurry. I tracked that some Albanians, notably ISIS members, were heading to France. Be careful. Until we finish our tournament, you need to hold them."

"Don't worry, my Chilean friend."

"Saludos."

The same way, it was from James Rodríguez and Carlos Bacca, of Colombian team. They did warn about some disguised Albanian ISIS members. Now, Nikov and Matadora looked…

"Well, we have to go now."

"(I will attend the England vs. Russia match. You go and check out some jihadists.)"

"Sure. I will kill some Turcos."

Matadora had given a promise that he would eliminate those jihadists, but sometimes, his referring "turcos" might catch angry from Turkish community in France, which are minority in France.

Pirlo and Charisteas decided to take actions. They knew, all of them, would have a total battle there. ISIS was near to them, the fight had begun…

#####

United States

At the same time, Dora-the-Kid also looked to France. He felt unsecured…

"How do you know?"

"It's such worse than I thought."

"ISIS assassins are coming from everywhere. Notably from muslim converts, or muslims came to settle in Europe, heading from these routes: Norway, Russia, Germany, Crimea, Azerbaijan, Turkey, Syria, Libya, Algeria, UK, Gibraltar, Albania, Bosnia, Tunisia, Bulgaria… and more."

"So I am right… they had changed from Copa América… to Euro…"

"What can we do?"

"Well,…"

Kid sent something to Rinho, and told him with other players in Copa, prepared themselves…

…

…

…

#####

France

As for all the girls, they seemed to be ready…

"Let's go! Our next games, STARTED!"


	12. Albania vs Switzerland

And now…

 ** _Lucia Nanami (Albania) vs. Chitoge Kirisaki (Switzerland)_**

* * *

Lens, France

 _Stade Bollaert-Gelelis…_

Representing Albania for the first time, Lucia stood on the pitch. With the lead of manager Giovanni De Biasi, she went out. But Gianni seemed "need more time" to see Lucia's true skill.

But the Swiss were not to worry. Having Chitoge, they had a lot of confident…

And then, were the national anthems…

 **SWITZERLAND**

Trittst im Morgenrot daher,  
Seh ich dich im Strahlenmeer,  
Dich, du Hocherhabener, Herrlicher!  
Wenn der Alpen Firn sich rötet,  
Betet, freie Schweizer, betet,  
Eure fromme Seele ahnt,  
Eure fromme Seele ahnt,  
Gott im hehren Vaterland!  
Gott, den Herrn, im hehren Vaterland!

( _When the morning skies grow red_ _  
_ _And o'er their radiance shed,_ _  
_ _Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light._ _  
_ _When the Alps glow bright with splendour,_ _  
_ _Pray, free Swiss, Pray,_ _  
_ _For you feel and understand,_ _  
_ _For you feel and understand,_ _  
_ _That he dwelleth in this land._ _  
_ _That he dwelleth in this land._ )

 **ALBANIA**

Rreth flamurit të përbashkuar  
Me një dëshir' e një qëllim,  
Të gjith' atij duke iu betuar  
Të lidhim besën për shpëtim.

Prej lufte veç ai largohet  
Që është lindur tradhëtor,  
Kush është burrë nuk frigohet,  
Po vdes, po vdes si një Dëshmor!

( _Around our flag we stand united,_ _  
_ _With one wish and one goal,_ _  
_ _A sacred oath we bestow upon it_ _  
_ _Proclaiming loyalty for our salvation._

 _From war abstains only he,_ _  
_ _Who a traitor is born,_ _  
_ _He who is a true man is not frightened,_ _  
_ _But dies a warrior to the cause._ )

So many fantastic scenes here, Albanian and Swiss fans were everywhere. All red in the stadium. With Albania, it was an honor to participate in the UEFA Euro.

So did Lucia, she would represent Albania. And many of Albanian fans were really in madness. Albania vs. Switzerland. Coach De Biasi realized that, he must make everyone impressed with his coaching skill, to answer: why Albania participated in UEFA Euro 2016.

But in the Swiss side, over 6 to 7 Albanians were serving as Swiss footballers.

Chitoge had something to confident, she was in a better side…

And… referee Carlos Velasco Carballo whistled! START!

First, Albania tried to make some encounter. But Blerim Džemaili, a fellow Albanian but playing for Switzerland, crossed…

Oh wait, then Rodriguez… hold on! CORNER KICK!

Lucia wasn't feeling to be ready. Chitoge different, she got full confident, as she also had to treat with Raku before…

Xherdan Shaqiri sent the ball. And…

GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Switzerland! Fabian Schär! He scored for Switzerland from a corner kick right at 5'. Albania had been shocked. Just 5' and Lucia had to be shocked with this. Chitoge did not even use her talents yet…

Now, Albania 0-1 Switzerland.

It was time, Lucia Nanami must be ready, she began to think about singing a song. The supporter group of Albania, Tifozat Kuq e Zi, decided to make stress on Lucia, to see would Lucia aid them or not.

"PROVE IT, MODEL!"

Many of Serbian fans in the Swiss side. Not good…

Lucia Nanami didn't book any song yet, therefore… hold on, then, Haris Seferović sent a pass! CHANCE FOR SWITZERLAND, MIGHT BE 2-0?

But no, nothing happened. Still 1-0 for Switzerland.

Then, Switzerland continued to force Albania play on their way. Dora-nikov, a Russian, he had looked on the match…

He was very disappointed that Albania, not Serbia, playing on the Euro. Because of this, as representing Russia, he had to hope Albania couldn't qualify for group stage. But seeing the situation, he felt that Albania also needed power…

"(I don't like Albanians… they want Kosovo from our Serbian brothers. But seeing Albania play like this, I don't want to watch… Still, they need to prove better. I don't hate Albanians… don't like, but not hate.)"

Admir Mehmedi and Xherdan Shaqiri continued to make chaos. Being in stress, obiviously Albania couldn't do nothing except to defend.

And in a bad situation, Lorik Cana had to cause fault. A yellow card for Cana. Captain of Albania realized that he couldn't make mistake again. From here, Lucia realized, she needed to do something…

"Ahhh, maybe I could…"

She started to sing. Definitely, Albania got a best aid. From here, she used her voice, to hypnotize some Switzerland. Notably Djourou. Albania used some attack, and even…

WAIT, ARMANDO SADIKU! HE WAS IN THE SWISS DEFENSE LINE!

AND NO SWISS DEFENDERS! HOLD! HOLD!, IT WAS 30' AND…

…

NO GOAL! YANN SOMMER PROVED MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE! 1-0 WAS HELD!

Odise Roshi tried to make problem on Swiss line. So Lucia' song had totally affected the Albanians and they had played better.

What was Lucia song? Ah, Illyrian Light! She performed it, although only in Japanese. The song truly affected Albanian team. They played better…

And even created more chance than usual.

Seeing this, Chitoge decided to show her talent skills. She came into the pitch and…

"This is a 'gift' to Albania."

She yelled angrily. It was the nature of Chitoge, being daughter of a mafia boss helped her a lot.

The scare…

"What the…"

Lorik Cana was unsecured on defending the line, and then, Swiss Haris Seferović ran…

And Cana…

BALL ON THE HAND! CANA GOT THE 2ND YELLOW CARD! ONE RED CARD FOR LORIK CANA! THE FIRST RED CARD OF THE TOURNAMENT, IT WAS GIVEN TO ALBANIA!

Nanami found that she got a problem. For being not prepared, now Nanami was losing to Chitoge on the challenge. Blerim almost got a chance but they failed.

Albania 0-1 Switzerland.

The kick almost caused danger, but then Blerim almost finished his mess! He shot… NO GOAL! Still only 1-0. Albania continued to encounter back the Swiss but nothing changed after all.

And so, Lucia had failed to support her team. Albania 0-1 Switzerland. Chitoge laughed high. Cheer.

Ended first half, one red card, one goal down, Albania got trouble everywhere…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

In this second half, Lucia Nan' ami tried to present a riot song, but now, Chitoge used her first supports:

"Come here, Rias Gremory."

At 55', Rias Gremory appeared. She used…

"Extinguished Star!"

She prevented all the chance for Albania for a few while. Now, she helped Chitoge on fighting. Realizing the problem, Lucia had to call Umi Sonoda.

"UMI!"

At 60' and 65', Lucia and Umi finally got a united front, to encounter the fire from Gremory. The clash continued…

Hold on, Albania almost… OHHHH…

Then Switzerland, now playing defense, almost making the Albanian defense… collapsed.

But still 1-0 for Switzerland.

In the late of the match…

"Now, do it!"

Lucia had to call Medaka Kurokami. Medaka appeared and used her… BREASTS? Yes, she used it to engage with Rias. But Chitoge wasn't a fool. She later called Seishiro to prevent Albania from scoring an equalizer.

85', Albania 0-1 Switzerland.

87'… SHKELZEN GASHI! He almost defeated Yann Sommer. But the ball could not pass Yann's hands. 1-0 still! Seeing the situation in the second half really bored, Medaka decided not aiding Albania. Lucia and Umi, therefore also ended Albania's hope for a draw…

OVER! Albania 0-1 Switzerland! Coach Petković and Biasi had to touch their hands. The end of the match, after 45' in chaos of first half, the second half ended… nothing.

 _Lucia Nanami (Albania) 0-1 Chitoge Kirisaki (Switzerland)_

We could realize how Raku really scared over Chitoge. But Lucia, Kaito's absent had destroyed her chance…


	13. Wales vs Slovakia

**_Amu Hinamori (Wales) vs. Yui Yuigahama (Slovakia)_**

* * *

Bordeaux, France

 _Matmut Atlantique Stadium…_

Wales and Slovakia, two debutants…

They seemed wanna make some dream like Amu and Yui want.

But when Chris Coleman needed more time to see how Amu talented she is; with Ján Kozák, he had a lot of worry over Slovak team, and also, Yui herself…

Because…

Well, let's watch…

National anthems…

 **SLOVAKIA**

Nad Tatrou sa blýska

( _There is lightning over the_ _Tatras_

Hromy divo bijú

 _Thunders loudly sound_

Zastavme ich, bratia

 _Let us stop them, brothers_

Veď sa ony stratia

 _After all they will disappear_

Slováci ožijú

 _The Slovaks will revive_

To Slovensko naše

 _That Slovakia of ours_

Posiaľ tvrdo spalo

 _Had been sleeping by now_

Ale blesky hromu

 _But the thunder's lightnings_

Vzbudzujú ho k tomu

 _Are rousing the land_

Aby sa prebralo

 _to wake it up_ )

 **WALES**

Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi,  
Gwlad beirdd a chantorion, enwogion o fri;  
Ei gwrol ryfelwyr, gwladgarwyr tra mad,  
Dros ryddid collasant eu gwaed.

Gwlad, gwlad, pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad.  
Tra môr yn fur i'r bur hoff bau,  
O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau.

( _The land of my fathers is dear to me,  
Country of poets and singers, celebrities indeed:  
Its warring defenders, so gallant and brave,  
For freedom their life's blood they gave_

 _country!, country!, faithful I am to my country!  
While seas secure  
This land so pure,  
O may our old language endure._)

Really, Wales and Slovakia had been in here, only one could pass. Only this, nothing more. Wales must fight and Wales must win! Slovakia must fight and Slovakia must win!

And… Norwegian referee, Svein Oddvar Moen, had allowed the match to start.

BEGAN! Now, Slovakia took charge. They wanted to win by any costs! Coach Kozák yelled: "Come on! Onward! Fight till we got nothing!" Same as Coleman.

Marek Hamšík, the Slovakian "Mohican" had… made a speedy running! Yes he was, he was running…

"CHANCE FOR MAREK!"

And yes, he… he had beaten the Welsh goalkeeper Danny Ward…

BUT NO GOAL! Welsh defender had stopped it… he kicked out to the pitch. Then Slovakia got a corner kick…

Amu had a bit of stress…

"Really?"

And in the deep of fear about it, suddenly…

…

…

…

"Jump, Amu, Jump!"

Ran's voice! The Guardian of Amu! She turned Amu into a cheerleader. As for Chris Coleman, he was asking:

"How does Amu get?"

"We don't know, Coach. But I guess she is doing… something to cheer us."

"Really?" He looked as he saw… at 3', Amu became cheerleader. She cheered the spirits for both Welsh players and Welsh fans.

" **GO, DRAGONS, GO! GO, DRAGONS, GO! GOOOOOOOO RED DRAGONS!** "

 _Red Dragons_ is Wales' nickname. And of course, Gareth Bale did not forget to use this. He told his teammates: "ONWARD, DRAGONS!"

Then Slovak team had to stand up and fought against the massive Welsh attacks…

Yui, she didn't have any ideas yet…

While Yui was really silent, Amu was making noise!

And now, in 9', a freekick for Wales against Slovakia. Gareth Bale was with the ball…

And…

"God, protect those mighty Dragons…"

He shot…

GOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Wales! Gareth Bale! The star of Real Madrid had blown up! 1-0 for Wales. Amu had done very well. At 10', Wales 1-0 Slovakia!

But the fight wasn't ended.

And in here, from the goal by Gareth Bale, Wales totally controlled the field. In there, continued clash.

Aaron Ramsey sent ball to teammates… oh, not pass the goalkeeper of Slovakia.

Then, Joe Allen!

Amu had made pressures to Yui. Yui realized that she had to do something, so she asked Coach Kozák…

"May I help you?"

"Why?"

"You are losing, maybe I can help rewrite it."

"How smart are you?"

"A bit… but I will do the best."

On the Welsh side, Aaron Ramsey continued to make counterattack. But they failed. Amu Hinamori, after cheering madly to Wales, changed to Miki's art advance. Miki is her second Guardian.

As Miki, she helped Coleman switched the tactics. At the same place, but in a harder situation, Yui decided to help Slovakia based on her plan. She would think a lot for the Slovak fighters.

Then, Amu continued to call help from Miki…

As for Wales…

"Jonathan Williams!"

But not successful. Then, Slovakia's Vladimír Weiss tried to encounter Ward, but he failed. Next was… Dušan Švento!

Finally Dušan gave Slovakia a corner kick. But no change.

It was 44'.

Then, Gareth Bale again! OHHHHH he almost headed to another goal! But he failed. Still 1-0 only…

Yui, meanwhile, also did another business, was to cook something that manage to add the strength of Slovakian team. She believed that could break the deadlock…

First half ended 1-0.

…

…

…

…

…

Second half started.

Amu and Yui looked again. Now, for the second half.

As well as Chris Coleman, he used Miki's pencil to write something. Might be…

Now, Wales and Slovakia continued to clash madnessly. In the late 50', Yui revealed her first talent, truly… talent…

Singing skills. To aid this, she decided to call…

Hanon Hosho!

"Come here, Hanon!"

Finally, Hanon Hosho appeared. At the time as Slovakia was led 0-1, she decided to help Yui at 54'. Now, Slovakia, they finally…

First! VLADIMÍR WEISS! HE PASSED TO MAK! DANNY WARD HAD TO PROVE HIS GOALKEEPING SKILLS! NO GOAL BUT THIS IS A THREAT TO WALES!

Then Gareth Bale tried to make a sudden pass, but nothing change.

Amu, however, she felt something… bad. Only Miki and Ran weren't enough, might be?

But nothing could be sure…

Hold on, was…

ONDREJ DUDA! ROBERT MAK SENT TO DUDA… AND…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! Ondrej Duda scored! 1-1! Wales 1-1 Slovakia! Definitely Yui with Hanon had saved Slovakia… 61'…

Well, how did they say? HAPPY!

At the stadium, Amu had to call support from Rei Hino! Rei… Hino…

"Please, Rei… COME!"

…

REI HINO! She did come to watch. The scene from the clash, something proved that Amu and Rei could break the deadlock. 1-1…

Now, Slovakia took advantages. Pekarik, Mak and even Hamšík almost forced Wales conceding another goal. But nothing change… Wales must replace two others…

In here, Rei Hino and Amu Hinamori, using Guardians, began…

"Now, Sailor Mars… FIRE BREAK!"

The cheer and the fire, combined. Double singing strike met Dragons Blade!

Wales 1-1 Slovakia.

Even Aaron Ramsey also rose calling for help. Definitely… and then, Ramsey… he headed! OH! ALMOST SCORE! BUT NOTHING CHANGE…

And Slovakia, double strike from singing, challenging the fire from Rei Hino and Amu Hinamori. Many Welsh players tried to take down Slovak team…

But nothing…

At 80'… while all two still were in mad…

…

OH! NOW,… HOLD HOLD, AARON RAMSEY, AFTER WEISS GOT A YELLOW, SLOVAKS HAD FORGOTTEN THAT WALES TEAM WAS ATTACKING. HE SENT BALL…

…HE LOST HIS STEP, BUT… HAL ROBSON-KANU! HE SHOT! HIS SHOT WAS TOO… NICE…

…WAIT! WAIT! GOALKEEPER OF SLOVAKIA KOZÁČIK… HE MISS HIS MOVES, BALL…

…

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!** 2-1 for Wales. Wales 2-1 Slovakia! Chris Coleman jumped happily. Hal Robson-Kanu scored 2-1! Now Wales gained back.

As Yui was still amazed, she had to call another supports:

"Go out now, Umi!"

Umi Sonoda! At the same way, Amu called Haruhi Suzumiya and they continued.

Time Dragons, controlling fire, faced on triple singing strike! Yui needed to win. She didn't allow herself to lose…

ADAM NEMEC!

OHHHHH THE SPOT SAVED WALES! It was really not a well-performance of Danny Ward, but truly, Wales played bravely…

Slovakia didn't want to lose again.

Yui, Hanon and Umi vs. Amu, Rei and Haruhi, they tried to gain control. But Haruhi's time control broke many hopes for Slovakia. As for Wales, the song from Yui also stopped Welsh attacks.

In stalemate like this, truly, no one could have more chance…

And…

And…

And…

OVER! 2-1 FOR WALES! WALES WON 2-1 SLOVAKIA! A famous victory for Wales… first win ever for Wales in an UEFA Euro tournament!

Slovakia played well, as Yui showed that she truly supported Slovakia, but sadly, Amu, had won. Lack of talents had been major problem for Yui. Would Yui learn something before meeting Eli's Russia?

Who know. With Amu, she could be confidence, before meeting England…

* * *

 _Amu Hinamori (Wales) 2-1 Yui Yuigahama (Slovakia)_


	14. England vs Russia

**_Chisaki Hiradaira (England) vs. Eli Ayase (Russia)_**

* * *

Marseilles, France

 _Stade Velodrome…_

After Slovakia was shot down by Wales, it's time for both Eli and Chisaki to show something best.

And from here, both two girls, under charge of Roy Hodgson and Leonid Slutsky, looked on…

"Best luck, Eli."

"Khorosho."

…

National Anthems… of both…

* * *

 **RUSSIA**

Россия – священная наша держава,  
Россия – любимая наша страна.  
Могучая воля, великая слава –  
Твоё достоянье на все времена!

Славься, Отечество наше свободное,

Братских народов союз вековой,

Предками данная мудрость народная!

Славься, страна! Мы гордимся тобой!

( _Russia – our sacred homeland,  
Russia – our beloved country.  
A mighty will, a great glory –  
These are your __heritage_ _for all time!_

 _Be glorious, our free Fatherland,_

 _Age-old union of fraternal peoples,_

 _Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!_

 _Be glorious, our country! We are proud of you!_ )

 **ENGLAND**

God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save The Queen!  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save The Queen!

* * *

Eli had something, no, more to proud: she is half Russian. She sang the anthem of Russia in pride. As Chisaki just stood in silent, Eli got advantages…

Of course, on the pitch.

Englishmen could be proud because of their youngsters, they were all younger than Russian side.

But Russians were not stupid…

They wanna prove it…

Just like Roy Hodgson said: "Everything is possible in football." Same as Slutsky, they both agreed.

No more mercy.

…

First half began!

Chisaki doesn't have many talents, but unlike Yui, she was luckier. She was on England's side, while Eli, although good at singing, had to stand on her bloodhood side, Russia.

At least, Chisaki could wish for it.

And just like she expected…

"ONWARD! NOW, DO IT! ELIMINATE THE RUSSIANS!"

First, England took all. And even… ADAM LALLANA! HE… OHHHHH, AKINFEEV WAS IN TOTAL ALERT BUT NOTHING HAPPENED LATER. 0-0!

Lallana slammed it, but he failed to score…

Still, Dele Alli and Harry Kane took steps. But none of them won it. Even Smalling. This might affect on Eli…

Coach Leonid Slutsky asked:

"Eli, as a fellow Russian, can you… help us?"

"No problem… I guess."

Eli got a few of shy, but she got brave enough to make a change. First, she used Katyusha song to encouraged Russian spirits, fight on! FIGHT ON!

Russian team, they needed to remake the Borodino story, or even Stalingrad one, might be today… Marseillegrad!

Why she performed the song, in 22'… CHANCE! ADAM LALLANA AGAIN! THANK YOU DANNY ROSE…

ADAM…

NOTHING! STILL NO GOAL! KYLE WALKER MISSED IT.

But not far now… performing Katyusha, Eli also used her dance…

"Go go Russia GO!"

At the moment, Sergei Ignashevich asked for help. He did head one but failed to beat Joe Hart. Then, England attacked back. This time, Harry Kane used even far kick. Joe Hart hadn't had to work much.

And…

WAIT, KANE! HARRY KANE ARRIVED, AND THEN… HE SHOT…

OH, GOOAAALLL… Uh, uh… offside! Damn, offside! 0-0 after all. It was a message from the Lions to the Bears.

Marseilles was really in a rock party.

Chisaki, she tried to release her spirit, called the Love in the Heart. She wasn't good as Eli, but she wanted to prove that she could do something. Combining her Heart to England, it was her only choice.

She had to make it before the second half.

Still, Eli's experience proved that she could manage to break through. She had made the Stadium become like another Stalingrad. England attacked, but they couldn't destroy Russian spirits, that tested by Napoleon, Hitler, Turks, Austrians, Japanese, American and Chinese before…

Chisaki, well, she…

"Love in my Heart… PLEASE!"

Her heart was… unlocked.

As for Wayne Rooney…

"Go on, man! GO!"

"Right on, Shrek!"

The Russians also proved that they weren't cowards.

"Come to me, damn it, Britons!" said Roman Neustädter. The Russian player of German descent, he warned all Brits…

Still, Wayne Rooney ordered his men to attack. Being Captain, the Shrek man didn't hesitate, told his fellows to strike on Akinfeev. But no goal.

Even Danny Rose, then later, Dele Alli and Harry Kane, all failed to score a single goal.

LOOK!

AGAIN, EVEN DANNY ROSE AND DELE ALLI… OHHHHHH, MISS!

Again, Eli Ayase had prevented many chances from England. Artem Dzyuba launched attack but nothing happened.

Continuing like this, 0-0 was the first half result.

Nothing else…

England 0-0 Russia…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half began!

Russia encountered England again. But now, seemed like England did not want to attack crazily like before. Italian referee Nicola Rizzoli had to whistle many times. From Kane, even Kokorin, they clashed on the field.

But Fyodor Smolov got injured…

"ARGH…"

Eli got shocked, but later, Smolov was still okay to continue the fight. But England still managed to break through.

Harry Kane…

Chisaki Hiradaira moved on her first step, but at 55', Eli had called supports…

And Eli called…

"Now, come here, my friend! MARON KUSAKABE!"

BOOM! Maron Kusakabe appeared…

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I need your help."

"Eli, no problem."

She turned into Jeanne, which helped her on changing the line. She would remove many England's chances…

And yes, she had caused problem for England. Golovin, then Shatov, Berezutski had put their chance in front…

EVEN FYODOR SMOLOV! SHOT! OHHHHHHHHHH…

Then, Raheem Sterling tried to assault, but nothing left behind. It was 69'. Chisaki decided to call support…

"Well… please help me… Nozomi Yumehara!"

Nozomi! BOOM! Nozomi Yumehara, she arrived to aid Chisaki. Seeing the heart of Chisaki on the rise, she found the reason…

"I will aid you."

At 72'…

AKINFEEV WAS FACING MANY ATTACKS! WAS… OH…

"Everyone, is he…"

WAYNE ROONEY! HE SHOT! AKINFEEV SAVED. WHAT A SAVE FROM IGOR AKINFEEV! TRUE RUSSIAN SOUL!

But Schennikov… oh, foul! Now England could hope from a freekick… Kane and Dier…

Wait, Kane, he didn't shoot, it was fake. This kick from… Dier?

GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for England! Yes, the Royal time! England 1-0 Russia! At 73'.

Chisaki led Eli 1-0.

Eli Ayase needed to realize that the time for her wasn't much more. She decided to call another. Maron faced Nozomi, creating a lot of measures: phantom vs. Cure. Eli yelled: "COME ON, CHROME DOKURO!"

This was the first time she called Chrome…

At 79'.

BOOM! And then Chrome Dokuro came…

"Yes?"

"Well… we need some help from you now."

Chrome obeyed, and then she tried to conquest the field. Russian team got more space to do. But Nozomi tried to close it. Still 1-0.

Chisaki decided to call the last, now… was… Taiga Aisaka! England 1-0 Russia… Taiga? Really?

But Taiga Aisaka, a bullying girl. Really?

Still, then England, they must hold the match until ended of 90'. Raheem Sterling… James Milner… OH! MISSED!

And Russia was trying to fight till the last…

Nozomi and Taiga, with Chisaki's Love Heart, fought against Eli, Maron and Chrome's death strike. Stalingrad?

Only 3' added times…

ALEXANDER KOKORIN! HE SENT THE BALL INTO PENALTY AREA OF ENGLAND SIDE! BUT NOTHING HAPPENED. AND THEN…

OHHHHHHH… CORNER AND NOTHING HELPED THEM… STILL 1-0 FOR ENGLAND! ENGLAND WOULD WIN…

AND THEN,…

FREEKICK! ENGLAND GAVE RUSSIA A FREEKICK…

It had almost broken many hearts, but then…

"The ball is kicked, maybe… HOLD!"

Captain of Russia, Berezutski, at 90+2', had headed the ball to Joe Hart's net… wait! GLUSHAKOV…

…

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! TRUE MADNESS! 1-1! RIGHT AT 90+2', RUSSIA SCORED GOAL, DENIS GLUSHAKOV… OR VASILI BEREZUTSKI? DIDN'T MATTER…**

Eli Ayase jumped many times. Now, Russia and England had drawn 1-1. But no more chance. Only Nicola Rizzoli decided the end of the match…

"Well, I can't believe it. How about you, fellow ref?"

"I guess… we should end the match."

Great fight. Russia and England 1-1. Now, England 1-1 Russia. FINAL END!

Really? The first draw at the tournament…

 _Chisaki Hiradaira (England) 1-1 Eli Ayase (Russia)_

True match, true battle. Fans of Russia celebrated everywhere. They had proven a lot… true battlefield in Marseilles… 1-1, real score…

#####

As for Dora-nikov, he had hugged a lot, because…

His dream, had become true. 1-1! Russia managed a draw…

Cyka blyat, and the God. Nothing can explain anymore… Well done!

Serbia, Slovakia and many Orthodox / Slavic teams, had to be amazed about Russia's fighting soul.

* * *

Never give up, Stalingrad spirits, again appeared…


	15. Few outside moments

16 supporters, they seemed to be very excited, but many of them, although got exhausted as well. Only good aids could help them continued. As for each match distanced over 1 hour, they were having enough time to restore their health.

Of course…

Now…

* * *

Paris, France

"Mikoto!"

"Touma? She saw a boy behind. As for herself, she was… "You have come over here?"

"Well, what do you think? Can we go somewhere? I want to talk alone…" The boy, named Touma, he gave something. And somehow, Mikoto… shy…

#####

Meanwhile…

Brittany, France

Some of those men put a special weapon. They spoke some Arabic words:

"How do you know?"

"Well, boss, those girls were on their road. We need to finish as soon as possible."

"Yes, we are going to do this…"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…"

Through at their laugh, someone was there…

It was…

"Finally, damn, they will use it…"

She took a photo. It was her definitely. But who was she…

"Hey, hey, do you hear me? I just caught something…"

The girl on the other side of the phone was telling something to her, then suddenly, she heard some voices…

And those voices…

"Hey!"

She had to react…

"No no no…"

"BOOM!" An explosion happened, as she ran away quickly as possible. At the same time, someone knew it…

"Someone knows we are here! AFTER HIM!"

They thought it was a boy, but "the boy" had quickly escaped by flying around. With this, she had to be silent as soon as possible…

#####

Meanwhile…

Carson, United States

Someone was talking about trying to make mass killing in France. They were planning…

"Here, after it, we can end. No more Euro!"

While they were looking, suddenly…

"Captured!"

"HAH?" Those mad jihadists in America tried to put guns, but this man quickly shot down all of them. The man?

Yeah, Dora-the-Kid… all of them was killed by Kiddo's gun.

And he checked the plan of those jihadists that serving ISIS…

#####

Meanwhile, other girls, like Ichigo Momomiya, was waiting outside the Stade. She heard her lover would come to cheer her…

"Well, where is he now?"

At the same way, Koito Minase, she kept her calm. Looking on the stade, she showed that she was ready to play as part of Turkish team.

The way they came… wasn't easy.

But they were ready…


	16. Turkey vs Croatia

At this moment…

 ** _Koito Minase (Turkey) vs. Ichigo Momomiya (Croatia)_**

* * *

Paris, France

 _Parc de France…_

And so be it, it happened…

Paris rain could not prevent the heat of the match. Well said…

All of the fans, from Turkey and Croatia, both prepared to walk on the stadium…

Fatih Terim, after hearing about Koito, had suspected a lot about her. He seemed didn't trust her much. Unlike Fatih, Ante – Coach of Croatia, trusted Ichigo more than Fatih's faith on Koito.

But the match had to start, and now, the national anthems…

 **CROATIA**

Lijepa naša domovino,

Oj junačka zemljo mila,

Stare slave djedovino,

Da bi vazda sretna bila!

Mila, kano si nam slavna,

Mila si nam ti jedina.

Mila, kuda si nam ravna,

Mila, kuda si planina!

( _Our beautiful homeland,_

 _O so fearless and gracious._

 _Our fathers' ancient glory,_

 _May you be happy for whole eternity._

 _Dear, you are our only glory,_

 _Dear, you are our only one,_

 _Dear, where you are plains,_

 _Dear, where you are mountains._ )

 **TURKEY**

Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak;

Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak.

O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak;

O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak.

Çatma, kurban olayım çehreni ey nazlı hilâl!

Kahraman ırkıma bir gül! Ne bu şiddet bu celâl?

Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helâl,

Hakkıdır, Hakk'a tapan, milletimin istiklâl!

( _Fear not; For the_ _crimson banner_ _that proudly ripples in this glorious dawn, shall not fade,_

 _Before the last fiery_ _hearth_ _that is ablaze within my homeland is extinguished._

 _For that_ _is the star of my people, and it will forever shine;_

 _It is mine; and solely belongs to my valiant nation._

 _Frown not, I beseech you, oh thou coy_ _crescent_ _!_

 _Smile upon my heroic nation!_ _Why the anger, why the rage?_

 _Our blood which we shed for you shall not be_ _worthy_ _otherwise;_

 _For freedom is the absolute right of my God-worshipping_ _nation!_ )

As for the result, Turkey and Croatia, two countries that have a strong friendly relationship due to Turkish supports to Croatia at the Yugoslav war, would face each others.

But thing wasn't like old time anymore. As for Turkey is going to become like a threat for Europe due to mysterious Turkish connection to ISIS (not confirmed), Croats also felt themselves "must win" for Europe!

And surprisingly, Koito Minase, she looked to Terim…

Yes, just heard that one year ago, there was a rising of anti-Turkish in Japan. Being a girl model of Turkey, she felt the stress to fix the face of Japanese people's feeling to Turkey.

As for Ante Cačić, he seemed to believe on Ichigo, unlike Terim. Many of Croatian players also got ready…

…

…

And here we GO! Croatia vs. Turkey, started!

Dora-nikov attended the match as well. Seeing Croatian team, he had a huge respect, as a Russian. Although Croatia and Russia doesn't have a close relationship because of its distance past, and also, Russia's supports to Serbia, their Slavic link was the reason he came here. Also, Nikov still remembered 2008, when Croatia helped Russia eliminating England from entering to Austria and Switzerland. Not even tell that anti-Turkism is rising in Russia and also… a bit in Croatia.

"(Prove it, Croatia…)"

Match started. First, Croatia tried to make some sudden strikes to Turkey…

IVAN RAKITIĆ, HE COLLECTED THE BALL AND… OHHHH, INSIDE THE BOX, PRODDED A FIRST-TIME SHOT! BUT THEY FAILED!

Then fault! From Özan Tufan! Turkey had to suffer some strike. Ivan again… OHHHH…

Then some kicks from Croatian players as well. But nothing helped them to get the lead. Referee-millionaire Jonas Eriksson blew whistle. The chance… oh…

Captain Darijo Srna seemed to be confused for a while, he looked to Marcelo Brozović: "DO YOU HAVE CLEAR AREA?" But no one was clear.

Mario Mandžukić wanted a clear area but he got stopped by the Turks. Later was Ivan Strinić, but only a fault. Hakan Çalhanoğlu came with a shot…

Then later, was Caner Erkin…

Seeing this wasn't in favor for both side, Ichigo decided to turn on as a Mew Mew Strawberry! StrawBell Bell!

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

At 26', when Arda Turan was holding ball, she acted. But Arda might have felt it…

"Not good. Strawberry? OTTOMANS?"

He sent the ball, but later taken by Croatia's Darijo Srna, he gave a checking shoot, but nothing was useful. Then Milan Badelj… nothing else. Oh wait…

Turkey had retaken the ball…

"FIGHT LIKE OUR ANCESTORS! FIGHT LIKE OTTOMANS!"

TUFAN! WAS IT… HEADER!

AND…

OHHHHH, WHAT A SAVE FROM DANIJEL SUBAŠIĆ! TURKEY ALMOST SCORED… 0-0!

Later, at 31', Vedran Ćorluka got injured. Seeing this, Koito now showed her nature: she wasn't singing only, but also released her fires. Battle between Turkey and Croatia continued. Now, Ichigo's Mew Mew skills vs. Koito's fires.

From then, many clashes occurred between Turkish and Croatian players. The fight between two players was giving the heat between the battle of Parc de Princes grew up more than this…

In this scene, Fatih realized the strength of Koito…

However, Ante seemed to have trusted Ichigo more, and…

WAIT, IN 41', THERE WAS CHAOS IN TURKEY'S DEFENDING LINE… AND… THE BALL WAS OUT FROM PENALTY AREA… WHAAAT?

LUKA MODRIĆ, HE SHOT DIRECTLY! AND…

GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Croatia! Luka had scored in an incredible goal that no one had ever done in this tournament. Luka Moddy had scored!

In American style, Modrić was Anglicianized as "Moddy". And Moddy made the net of Turkey got shocked with an incredible shoot.

Turkey 0-1 Croatia

At the later, Hakan, Selçuk İnan also failed to score. Ended first half, Croatia 1-0 Turkey.

That was a very hard problem for all Turkish players at the fight. Like Koito, she just regained back the trust from manager Terim, but it wasn't enough for her to change the scoreline. Turkey 0-1 Croatia.

Yup…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half came!

Now, Croatia got control all over the field. But Turkish players seemed not willing to let the Croats do what ever they want.

Volkan Senn, he challenged…

Oh! Then Hakan Balta received a yellow card. From then, Darijo Srna… HE TOOK FREEKICK! IT HIT TO THE BAR! STILL ONLY 1-0!

And then… SRNA AGAIN!

It was in 60', and Croatia still led 1-0. This lead was really minimal and unsecured, so Croatia must continue forming attacks.

MARCELO BROZOVIĆ…

IVAN PERIŠIĆ…

Many times, Croatian strikers tried to directly destroy the defense line of Turkey, but nothing was done. For over 10' from 60' to 70', Croatia stroke to Turkey many times.

EVEN IVAN PERIŠIĆ! AT 72'! HE CONNECTED THE BALL FROM THE CROSS… AND HEADED… OOOOOHHHHH, NO GOAL! BAR AGAIN…

At that time, Koito had called twice: first was Hanon Hosho, and then, Rei Hino! Now, two girls called, team up and…

"Now, show them their taste."

Hanon and Koito, together, gave Turkish players a song, with her fire combined to Rei, and bringing…

"Remember Aslan? I will give them on it."

She sang. Croatian players seemed to be confused. To resolve it, Brozović sent ball to score. BUT NOTHING HELPED CROATIA…

Turkey 0-1 Croatia.

After chasing with game on game to Ichigo, that led to the lost of Turkey, Koito, now combined with Hanon and Rei, gave the song… "Homeland". Homeland, was Aslan's most successful Vietnamese song. Being a Turk singing Vietnamese song definitely special. Now, the power of the song was given to the Turks. And the Turks chased back bravely against the Croats.

Fearing problem, Ichigo decided to call help. First, she called…

"Please, Mikoto! MIKOTO MISAKA!"

She even called Haruhi Suzumiya for help! Two girls appeared. Mikoto, with her Railgun, definitely helpful. But Mikoto blamed Ichigo for calling her while she was talking to Touma.

It was okay…

At 84', after Perry (Perišić) almost scored a goal but denied by Babacan, he got injured. Lucky for Croatia, they got more stars, so Ante, although an idiot manager with lack of coaching skills, was very lucky with it.

Still only 1-0 for Croatia.

Haruhi + Ichigo + Mikoto, creating a power that using the time to control the game and blazing their enemy.

They blew into the field. The Turks had failed to launch more attacks, as Croatia, with Ichigo's aids, had totally denied Turkey's chance.

They still held like this… until… Turkey and Croatia ended their match.

Fatih Terim had lost. Turkey lost. Arda Turan lost. Turkey 0-1 Croatia. It was over for Koito Minase…

"Damn…"

 _Koito Minase (Turkey) 0-1 Ichigo Momomiya (Croatia)_

Well done, Croatia. But Koito's bravery when singing a song performed by a Turkish who learned Vietnamese language, definitely gave her and Turkey more powers when they fought Spain and Czech in the next matches.

Ichigo could be happy now, because she finally saw Masaya on the stadium…


	17. Poland vs Northern Ireland

Meanwhile…

 ** _Reika Aoki (Poland) vs. Tamako Kitashirakawa (Northern Ireland)_**

* * *

Nice, France

 _Allianz Riviera…_

The stadium in Nice was very hot! HOT HOT HOT!

As for Reika, seeing Tsubomi's debut success, she also had reason to proud. She would participate as a part of Poland.

As a natural beauty, alongside Hotogi, she had a chance to show this. With Tamako, she could believe on her hope of her mother's spirit, who passed away when she was young…

…

Robert Lewandowski, the star of Poland, asked:

"ANYONE, BROS?"

"POLSKI POWER!"

With Northern Ireland, it was their debut at Euro; with Poland, it was the third. Seeing Reika Aoki, Lewandowski couldn't agree more: her cute and beauty would affect Northern Irish players, and quickly ruined entire of Northern Ireland's plan.

But would Tamako stop it? Well, Northern Ireland's Michael O'Neill believed a lot on Tamako.

And so be it, national anthems… Nikov also participated at the stadium, as a Russian who watched Polish team.

It was the strange. If we remember, Poland and Russia dislike each others…

 **NORTHERN IRELAND**

God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save The Queen!  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save The Queen!

 **POLAND**

Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,  
Kiedy my żyjemy.  
Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,  
Szablą odbierzemy.

Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem.

( _Poland has not yet perished,_ _  
_ _So long as we still live._ _  
_ _What the alien force has taken from us_ _,_ _  
_ _We shall retrieve with a_ _sabre_ _._

 _March, march,_ _Dąbrowski_ _,_ _  
_ _From the Italian land to Poland._ _  
_ _Under your command_ _  
_ _We shall rejoin the nation._ )

KURWA KURWA! It is one of the most favorite motto to talk about Polish team. At first, this word seemed likely linking to insult Polish people, but soon, following the time, "Kurwa" became famous motto, and it had changed from an insult into national pride of Poland.

Same as Russia's "Cyka blyat".

Nikov once described " _there is nothing like Poland and Russia – the only rivalry, the only enemies that have many of similarities_ ". Not Argentina-Brazil, not France-Italy, not Japan-China… it was the only rivalry that got this name. Same like USA-Mexico rivalry. Like considering Poland = Mexico and USA = Russia. True Slavic souls. Dora-nikov and El Matadora both agreed. Pirlo and Charisteas, they attended to watch.

Many Serbian fans showed support to Poland. Well, Serbia is an example. Poland and Russia dislike each other, but they both stand for Serbia, they are both against immigrants… Well, many things to say…

There were many of Irish supporters, notably from the free part of Ireland, not from Northern Ireland, cheered for Poland. Do not forget, before the match, they burned English and UK flags to protest Northern Ireland's appearance.

Tamako had to understand the stress there. She was on the weak side comparing to Reika…

Here we go! First half!

Mexicans definitely were watching and cheering for Poland, because Poland "lost so much lands to Russia" like Mexico "lost so much lands to America". Hahahahaha…

Reika looked to Tamako. Reika soon, proved her calm on it. She didn't need to worry…

Polish Coach Adam Nawałka saw the talent of Michael O'Neill, he also kept calm the head, to trap the Northern Irish team.

Sure, Poland managed to assault the Northern Irish team, but even though, they still failed to break the deadlock. And still 0-0. Even Arkadiusz Milik.

Took a moment, Poland almost caused a corner kick…

But the Poles still failed to score a goal. Jakub Błaszczykowski had tried to find a suitable position but he couldn't have any more plan. He didn't have a seizable area.

"Damn…"

It just happened like that, from early 20' when, might be Poland tried to attempt an attack. Jakub "Kuba" again, but nothing changed. Romanian referee Ovidiu Haţegan blew the whistle at 21', book on Oliver Norwood but no card was given.

0-0.

Reika, seeing this, she changed herself…

"しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！" ( _Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!_ )

At the same time, Polish fans had cheered crazily to Poland. They even jumped up. But Tamako, of Northern Ireland, she opened up her mind…

"Mom… can you… help me?"

Robert Lewandowski smelt something…

"Strange, something is…"

He looked to Reika and Adam, however, something told him that he must be careful with Tamako. He had checked over Tamako, and he realized a lot of her past…

Who gave to him? No one knew…

Suddenly, Reika shot up! BREEZE!

"RAINBOW BURST!"

It made the Poles got more fires. The breeze had activated the Polish team, and from those, all the Poles felt very…

…angry…

ARKADIUSZ MILIK! GOLDEN CHANCE! HE DEFEATED TWO DEFENDERS, AND NOW… AT 32'…

 **ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… HE SHOT INTO THE SKY! MICHAEL MCGOVERN HAD A BIT OF SHOCK!**

Poland 0-0 Northern Ireland!

Steven Davies and Kyle Lafferty wanted to avoid the trouble, so they demanded some strikes… But they heard something… just like a dead person telling them something…

"Do not… fall…"

A bit of surprise, Kyle Lafferty looked a while but nothing left…

But…

BARTOSZ KAPUSTKA! A LOW PASS, HE REFLEXED IT AND… OHHHHHH, ONLY CORNER KICK…

…

At 40', Artur Jędrejczyk attempted to send ball for his teammates. But later, only freekick…

"REALLY?"

Reika saw something unfine, she moved up to check…

And she was…

"Spirit power. How Tamako got it? It is… really strong so Poland couldn't dare to fight…"

She looked on Blizzard strike…

…

…

"POW!"

As for Polish team, Grzegorz Krychowiak took a freekick but nothing could help them. Manager Adam Nawałka, whom himself had a sensational feeling about ghosts and the deaths, found what happened…

"Hinako Kitashirakawa! DAMN IT!"

"Huh?" Teodor Sławiańki looked to Adam: "What? Who? How?". Oh Teodor, you would never understand…

Adam Nawałka himself is also a mysterious wizard. As Coach of Poland, he found that he had to disable the spirit of Hinako as soon as possible. He told to Reika something…

"Calm down, we have to disable… a ghost… FIRST!"

Wojciech Szczęsny had to prepare after his teammate caught problem. But Steven Davis failed to use this. Craig Cathcart almost made the problem came worse for Northern Ireland, but later, Poland failed to control the situation. Failed!

And so be it, only 0-0. Tamako, by somehow, she didn't realize this… her mother, she had returned to save her, and her team, Northern Ireland, from being scored by Lewandowski, Kuba and Milik. Krychowiak tried to figure but no use…

We could hear it, when the first half ended. Poland 0-0 Northern Ireland.

Irish fans must be very angered with this result. They were going to burn another English flag. LOL!

…

No explain for you, Reika and Tamako…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half, started!

Adam Nawałka, on the pitch, had mysteriously whispered something…

Something… like… like… like…

…

…

…

A White Eagle to fight against Hinako! White Eagle is Polish symbol… now, what would happen…?

Fans from Poland jumping madly. They didn't want a draw. The White Eagles – Poland, must have to be ready for clash with Germany and Ukraine as soon as possible! They must win!

Dora-nikov looked for a while, then he had stated:

"It seems to be that Poland need a sudden change. But it depends on how smart Adam is. Poland is better that facing Northern Ireland, unlike Russia facing England.

Sincerely, from a Russian."

Tamako felt that, she was having serious problem, then she closed her eyes…

…

…

"QUAAAAKKK, STAY AWAY FROM POLAND!"

"HUH? LEAVE ME ALONE…"

Tamako was in a deep sleep: it was her mom, and she was trying to protect herself… from a big Eagle. The White Eagle! Tamako yelled:

"Mother! Mother!"

"Tamako…"

But they couldn't! By somehow, it was…

WAIT, JAKUB BŁASZCZYKOWSKI! HE BROKE THE DEADLOCK AND HE SENT TO ARKADIUSZ MILIK…

MILIK SHOT…

…

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for POOOOOOOLAND! 1-0! 1-0! ARKADIUSZ MILIK!**

"I WAS RIGHT!" Adam Nawałka jumped up when Poland scored. Thank you the White Eagle for disabling the spirit of Hinako… really? At 51', Milik scored! Poland 1-0 Northern Ireland!

Now, Tamako had to call…

"Please, be with me, my mother, give me… a true choice!"

BOOM!

It was… Taiga Aisaka?

At 60', Taiga appeared. Taiga, she seems to be very cute. She was used before, so, it had to be already…

"Taiga, my mother, I saw her…"

Taiga had a bit of shock. She soon realized, Tamako needed a strength. Seeing what happened to her, Taiga touched her hand to Tamako…

"I have the same problem… to you. I will assist you."

Meanwhile, Reika chose to watch the match. After together with Adam and helped Poland to win 1 goal, she kept calm. However, Reika suddenly found that, Taiga came to assist Tamako.

Something was very strong… Reika realized that, she needed to call another if she wanted to stop the Northern Ireland from gaining an equalizer. So…

"C'mon, go up and move around. Chrome Dokuro!"

Tranforming into a Cure again, Cure Beauty now… met…

…Chrome Dokuro.

Chrome got a whisper from Reika, and Chrome nodded. She decided to break the problem. By assisting the White Eagle, they must defend the scoreline, or more, scoring more goals. It was for Poland!

Poland 1-0 Northern Ireland.

Stuart Dallas and Conor Washington, they combined…

"Move on, Stuart."

"Right on schedule."

Conor dribbled… WOW WOW WOW! CHANCE…

OH CONOR MISSED! Still Poland 1-0 Northern Ireland! Wojciech Szczęsny had saved a magnificent strike from Northern Ireland. Then Kyle Lafferty tried to make a significant strike but nothing helped them.

And later, Stuart Dallas! But still 1-0 for Poland!

It was near 80'. And suddenly, while Reika and Aoki was trying to disable the front line of the Northern Ireland, they both saw…

"Hey…"

Manaka Mukaido! She appeared! Manaka, encouraged by Taiga and Tamako, had seen the situation. Now, both three touched: so be it, they formed "spiritual mother strike"!

To defeat the White Eagle, only three girls must unite.

As for Adam…

…

"ARGH!" He woke up, found that something was making his Eagle injured. It was…

"Damn it. White Eagle…"

BOOM! Suddenly, in front of him, Reika and Chrome, it was… Medaka Kurokami! Now, Medaka, she had cooperated with all the team.

At this time, it was 88'. Łukasz Piszczek saw the chance… Same as Oliver Norwood…

CHANCE!

Now, three energetic girls Medaka + Reika + Chrome vs. three truthful girls Taiga + Tamako + Manaka!

They clashed in the last few minutes, but fearing the injury of the Eagle, Coach Adam Nawałka ordered his Eagle "to defend". Northern Ireland used some few last chances…

"STRIKE ON!"

But even Poland was defending, Northern Ireland didn't have enough wide area. The last…

CORNER KICK, AND… OHHHH…

The ball went too far. Well, after Russia's dramatic 1-1 draw to England, Slavic soul rose again. Russia had become the role model for other teams of Slavic background. Croatia 1-0 Turkey, and now would be Poland?

Adam assisted the girls on the last, as he made the last change. So be it…

…

…

…

…

OVER! 1-0! Poland 1-0 Northern Ireland!

 _Reika Aoki (Poland) 1-0 Tamako Kitashirakawa (Northern Ireland)_

Thanked God, now, Poland, they held until the last. Even with Adam, he was really happy. Coach Michael O'Neill of Northern Ireland had nothing to say sorry…

His men played well.

Tamako had done a lot. Even she was lost, Reika had a full respect to her. All of their supports had quickly disappeared from the stadium…

Reika came, and hugged Tamako…

"You did well, Tamako. I see your story now… sorry for your losses…"

"I know. You are better than me…"

"It's okay. Actually I wished a draw…" Reika said to Tamako. Tamako, her eyes had some tears…

Because her mom had stood with her at the game…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mom, I love you… Don't leave me, okay?"

…

Only Adam Nawałka himself could see what happened… totally… story…


	18. Germany vs Ukraine

Now, was the main clash of Group C…

 ** _Moka Akashiya (Germany) vs. Kyoko Sasagawa (Ukraine)_**

* * *

Villeneuve-d'Ascq, France

 _Stade Pierre-Mauroy…_

Moka Akashiya, she went up. Just like a true demon…

With Kyoko, she found herself, to fight the demon vampire like Moka, only had one minimal chance…

She must be brilliant.

Now, Germany and Ukraine, both got ready…

…anthems please…

 **UKRAINE**

Ще не вмерла України і слава, і воля,  
Ще нам, браття молодії, усміхнеться доля.  
Згинуть наші воріженьки, як роса на сонці.  
Запануєм і ми, браття, у своїй сторонці.

Душу й тіло ми положим за нашу свободу,

І покажем, що ми, браття, козацького роду!

( _Ukraine's glory has not yet died, nor her freedom,_ _  
_ _Upon us, compatriots, fate shall smile once more._ _  
_ _Our enemies will vanish, like dew in the morning sun,_ _  
_ _And we too shall rule, brothers, in a free land of our own._

 _Souls and bodies we'll lay down, all for our freedom,_

 _And we will show that we, brothers, are of the_ _Cossack_ _nation!_ )

 **GERMANY**

 **Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Für das deutsche Vaterland!  
Danach lasst uns alle streben  
Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Sind des Glückes Unterpfand;  
Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,  
Blühe, deutsches Vaterland!**

 **(** ** _Unity and justice and freedom  
For the German fatherland!  
Let us all strive for this purpose  
Brotherly with heart and hand!  
Unity and justice and freedom  
Are the pledge of happiness;  
Flourish in the glow of this happiness,  
Flourish, German fatherland!_** **)**

So be it, Moka, the vampire, truly challenged Kyoko, the nice and quiet girl.

Before the match, Tsuna Sawada had given to Kyoko one thing…

…

"Here, I give you your fires…"

"Your… fires?"

"Be careful, don't let yourself get hurt, Kyoko."

…

"I will do the best." Kyoko said as Coach Mykhaylo Fomenko decided to cheer the best for Ukraine. With Moka, she was still very… independent… and nothing to scare of.

As for Germany, Joachim Löw also got ready:

"Get rekt with it, Moka. Use your power in a right decision."

"With pleasure."

And so, Martin Atkinson, referee from England, he ordered the match to start!

Jerôme Boateng sent up the ball into the pitch. Later, Mario Götze and Julian Draxler together showed down, they used long pass…

"SIEG HEIL!"

Captain Manuel Neuer understood a lot than anyone else. Podolski, whom himself a Polish, also waited the time…

"God, punish those UPA and Bandera murderers, who was now rising to become another Ustasha… Never forget Wołyń…"

But Podolski, after praying, had watched…

"WHAT?"

YEVHEN KONOPLYANKA! DANGER! AND… OHHHHHHH SAVED BY MANUEL NEUER! UKRAINE EARNED CORNER…

But Ukraine got nothing after all.

Germany tried to make advantage, Sami Khedira sent ball to… no man's land. But nothing else. It was just 8', and Benedikt Höwedes aimed a cross to penalty area. Very brilliant…

But Benedikt couldn't resolve the problem only. Later Ukraine retook the chance and Taras Stepanenko… oh my, he made foul…

Thomas Müller… oh dear, he was offside.

But definitely, Germany wouldn't let this go.

Then, Germany…

Then, Kroos, to Fedetskiy, all failed though…

But later, Yaroslav Rakitskyi caused problem! FREE KICK for Germany. Thanked Martin Atkinson…

Toni Kroos was in actions…

"Wow, what would happen?"

El Matadora attended this match. They were on their job… Something was telling them… it might be… a goal.

CROSS!

And…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Germany! Shkodran Mustafi scored for Germany against Ukraine! 1-0 for Germany! SIEG HEIL!

At 19', Germany 1-0 Ukraine!

Even Germany did not use the strongest, but Germany was still in their craziest moment, therefore Ukraine,… not easy.

Continue!

Next, Benedikt, and even Hector, both joined to form some passes… Then the job was given to Shkodran Mustafi, even Benedikt also rejoined.

Ukraine under pressure! Being led 0-1 was not a surprise but for at least, finally Ukraine, they got back…

Kyoko, seeing this, she stood up… she tried to use the fire… from Tsuna.

"Well, I will try it…"

She made the fire…

…and…

YEVHEN KHACHERIDI OUTJUMPED! CHANCE! UKRAINE IN COUNTER-ATTACK! OHHHHH, MISSED! IT WAS ANOTHER MESSAGE FROM UKRAINE TO GERMANY!

Seeing this, Sami Khedira moved up! He lofted the ball… OH OH, CHANCE…

…SAVED BY PYATOV!

Now Germany had to launch some others. However, Ukraine seemed to be got angry. Moka saw something unsecured…

"What?"

Mad game – she had been alert! Now, she would meet.

First, Julian Braxler, Thomas Müller and other Germans launched attacks. But sadly, still, Ukraine held the line… and…

KHACHERIDI! DANGER!

NOOOOO NOTHING ELSE! NO GOAL! Definitely Ukraine would be very unlikely with it…

Still, Germany continued attack. But Kyoko, using Tsuna's fire, she almost caused problem. The only thing made Germany safe, was due to the amateur skills from Kyoko.

"BUT THERE IS A CHANCE! MANUEL NEUER IN DANGER!"

Again, in 36', Yevhen Konoplyanka… KONOPLYANKAAAAAAAAA… ALMOST A GOAL! YES!

AND…

OHHH, OFFSIDE! EVEN THE BALL HAD PASSED INTO THE NET, BUT UKRAINE GOT AN OFFSIDE WARN…

No goal for Ukraine!

Still, Sami Khedira attempted successfully to send ball up. He wanted to destroy Ukraine as soon as possible.

"Now…"

AND… PYATOV SAVED!

Later, found the problem, Moka decided to unleash her vampire strength! Now, Kyoko's fire vs. Moka's vampire feelings… blood thirsty…

Fire with fire…

But their clash over last few minutes couldn't help them. Over it! 1-0 for Germany. But at least, Ukraine had sent a message to Germany that "they would return". Germany had reasons to worry, even Moka felt that.

Despite Kyoko was still trying to control, but at least, Ukraine got a full strength to fight. Germany 1-0 Ukraine, but it wasn't over… Joachim had more reasons to worry…

Mykhaylo could smile…

…

…

Well said, girls.

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Moka decided to use Immense Strength, Speed and Stamina combined. Kyoko, now was trying to activate again the fire.

Germany launched some attacks. First, encountering with Jonas Hector, then onward with Julian Draxler. They changed many times…

Toni Kroos, might be Mario… no, TONI KROOS, HE GAVE A SHOT!

Ohhhhhhh, FAILED!

At this time, Kyoko, she looked on…

With her, she had to believe on…

"Well, please, aid me, this time I need you… YUI HIRASAWA!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM! Yui Hirasawa, she appeared: "Do you have a problem?" Kyoko nodded.

As for Yui, she always got fun, so she decided to make change. It was 55'. She held Kyoko's hand with a belief…

"K-ON!"

Rakitsky shot! OH, a corner kick!

Still Germany 1-0 Ukraine! It wasn't easy for the Germans, for… at least until now… Corner kick. And Konoplyanka, he tried… BUT NOT SUCCESSFUL! At 60'…

…

Seeing Yui Hirasawa dancing, Moka feared her dance could affect bad on German team, so she called another:

"Come with me, Rias!"

…BOOM!

Rias Gremory! She had come! Sharing many close similarities, Rias and Moka might be…

Joachim Löw seemed to be interested. Same as for Sami Khedira or Mario Götze LOL! WERE THEY LOOKING FOR… BREASTS?

Kyoko and Yui moved and danced on the stadium, they made sounds on it. So as Ukraine. Ukrainian players, even facing many attacks from Germany, still held the line really well.

Still, Özil showed down. The half Turkish player tried to made chance. After Julian Draxler failed to do from a squander, time for other Germans to prove.

Again, Draxler… 73'…

Kyoko, seeing that dancing couldn't resolve fully problem, she had to call…

"I need another support! Please, Seishiro Tsugumi."

At 74', BOOM! Seishiro Tsugumi had come!

Now, Seishiro, calmed her head, she put up some pistols again. This was totally Indian-made pistols, based on Israeli one.

"I will shoot them will silver bullets!"

And then, she…

"KYA!"

She shot into them. Realizing the problem, two big and strong girls: Moka and Rias, had to fly further, in order to avoid the shot from her.

With those shot, quickly Shevchuk tried to seek a chance. He made a long ball, but finally nothing helped him. Neuer stopped. Still 1-0.

It turned into 82'.

Still in shooting, damn, Mykhaylo wondered how mad this war…

HOLD ON, ÖZIL, HE ALMOST SCORED… OHHHHHH…

WAIT, PYATOV SENT AND… OH MY, GERMAN DEFENSE WAS EMPTY…

BUT FAILED! Only one corner kick. Moka decided to call the last support: "Make your mind, Mikoto Misaka!"

Railgun girl! BOOM! Mikoto had come! Mikoto, no saying much, she used railgun to fight Tsugumi! Yui and Kyoko, they made a sudden jumping strike. EARTHQUAKE! And so, two girls, Moka and Rias, decided not leaving this happened. Only last 3' added times.

Oh my, Andriy Yarmolenko…

Corner kick! And so, Yevhen Konoplyanka… wait, wait…

 **OH, THIS CORNER KICK, WOW, ÖZIL SENT THE BALL. HE RAN VERY FAST, KICKED TO… BASTIAN SCHWEINSTEIGER… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0! 2-0! 2-0 FOR GERMANY! SCHWEINSTEIGER!**

And Martin Atkinson, he ordered the game to end. Kyoko, lacked of skills, with Tsugumi and Yui, couldn't prevent another goal. 2-0…

 _Moka Akashiya (Germany) 2-0 Kyoko Sasagawa (Ukraine)_

Tsunayoshi, did you think giving fire to Kyoko is okay? Well, depending on her two last matches. Germany 2-0 Ukraine, no more…

…no more!


	19. A message from Orlando

Orlando, United States

…

…

…

At a bar for homosexual people, in here, when they were cheering, laughing and smiling…

"Hahahahahaha!"

And…

…one man arrived. Behind him…

"Hey, what's up, man, why you look so sad?"

A man asked him, then, the man, he…

…

…

…

"Yeah, I am upset… because…" He answered, with a… GUN! He aimed to any homosexual lovers there, with hatreds… "I HATE GAYS! I HATE LESBIANS! RESTORE THE ROLE OF RELIGIOUS BELIEF OF CHRISTIAN, MUSLIM OR BUDDHIST! FUCK HOMOSEXUAL!"

Everyone, they all screamed as he shot…

…

…

…

…

…

After a mass shooting… there were… oh my, no one couldn't talk. But the gunner, he had been eliminated. A policeman shot him… He fell down, with nothing else to see…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Paris, France

Dora-nikov was in outside a coffee shop. He was drinking some coffee…

At this time, only Matadora and Nikov were there. Suddenly, they heard something… it…

"Something tells me that this feeling was really bad."

"(No, it is… worse than bad.)"

"WHAT?"

They all lost a moment: shooting in Orlando. Something told them that, they must be ready,…

…because according from the new, the gunner was an Afghan American. Did he be loyal to anyone? ISIS? Taliban?

Well, they have a lot of thing to worry with…

However, their girls were about to continue their trip…


	20. Spain vs Czech Republic

**_Kazumi Yoshida (Spain) vs. Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Czech Republic)_**

* * *

Well, just like expected, but the terrors in Orlando totally sent a message to whole Euro to be ready against terrorism, as ISIS told "they had hands on the massacre".

So be it, security tied…

…

…

#####

Toulouse, France

 _Stadium Municipal…_

All Spanish and Czech squad went into the stadium. With both of them, it was the fight for honor, fight till die. Croatia had won, now, time for the Spaniards or the Czechs to prove it.

Here we go!

National Anthems!

 **CZECH REPUBLIC**

Kde domov můj, kde domov můj?  
Voda hučí po lučinách,  
bory šumí po skalinách,  
v sadě skví se jara květ,  
zemský ráj to na pohled!  
A to je ta krásná země,  
země česká domov můj,  
země česká domov můj!

( _Where is my home, where is my home?  
Streams are rushing through the meadows,  
Midst the rocks sigh fragrant pine groves,  
Orchards decked in spring's array,  
Scenes of Paradise portray.  
And this land of wondrous beauty,  
Is the Czech land, home of mine,  
Is the Czech land, home of mine!_)

 **SPAIN**

…

…

…

(Oh, of course, Spanish anthem doesn't have official lyrics)

But that's okay. Because now, all two teams entered into the match.

Referee Szymon Marciniak had called the match… TO BEGIN!

First half!

First, Ririchiyo saw that, being half Yokai, she had to send herself into the face of a true yokai. Vicente del Bosque, he watched for a while, while sitting with Kazumi.

Nolito first, yoo…

Then, the Czechs suddenly stroke. Got corner kick! But it wasn't successful. Later, job came to other like Darida, but none of them finishd. 0-0.

Alvaro Morata retook back advantages.

At the same time, in 10', Spain and Czech began to move. Spain seemed to be stronger this time. Spain even got a free kick from Czech's fault. Then… attack from Spain!

Sergio Ramos with free kick! And so… OHHH, PETR ČECH! SAVED! SAVED FROM ÁLVARO MORATA STRIKE! 0-0!

Later, job came to Iniesta. It was 26'. El Matadora attended the match, since he is Spanish by his background.

"Haizzzz… are they playing a sleepy match?"

Matadora himself also… loves… sleeping. It was a big, not even say, a good laugh. Fàbregas, Iniesta… oh MORATA! 29'! A LOW PASS, BUT ČECHY SAVED AGAIN! 0-0!

29'. Lmao! This match gave Matadora a moment to think about sleep. Now Kazumi showed her talents by releasing…

"Giralda, please…"

Now, everything turned…

"You won't challenge…"

Giralda unleashed, now forcing Ririchiyo to strike. She used death blade. But Kazumi's strength was still strong!

As in the field, it wasn't different.

David Silva with a corner, Busquets got ball… OHHH, then again, Nolito!

Tackle from Rosick ý, ohh but Spain took back. Jordi Alba had CHAAAAANCE! OHHH PASS, but goalkeeper of Czech side, again, stopped it. 40', and 0-0.

The power of Yokai got stopped from Kazumi's strength. Again, Spain continued mass attacks. This time was David Silva…

BANZAI MARCH! DAVID SILVA! Silva – half Japanese by himself – also moved very quick. Like a samurai! Again, Nolito and Ramos encountered. Necid later took back from a mistaken pass by the Spaniards, and… he tried to shoot. But it was too nice for David de Gea. Continue again, 0-0!

Kazumi held up while Ririchiyo found herself failed to score it. But at least, she kept the inconclusive result, as they were all held 0-0 after 45'.

No goal on the first half, and Coach Vrba could have a look to Ririchiyo.

Well said.

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Well, all two teams tried to seek their best chance, before something unfavorable could happen anytime.

Ririchiyo really wanted to disable Kazumi again, but being on the weak side, what could she hope?

Well, no one knew. Might be another Russia? But Croatia and Poland both won, wait they won because Turkey and Northern Ireland weren't their opponents, meanwhile Russia drew 1-1 to former world's King, England.

BUT TALK MUCH WAS NOT GOOD CHOICE!

MORATAAAAAAAAA, SWEET PASS… but, OHHHHH, BEHIND THE CORNER, SPAIN TRIED TO MAKE DANGER! Corner!

Cèsc Fabregas in actions! Ohhhh NOLITO! OHHH REBOUNDED AGAIN, HIS SHOT WAS NOT HIT THE NET! BUT RAMOS HAD COOOOOME… OHHHHHHH… Another corner kick.

Ririchiyo with her Yokai strength was getting weaker. She had to hold as long as possible.

This time, Spain's corner kick couldn't help them again. David Silva took control. It was 52'. Jordi Alba, again!

"Move, move out damn it you!"

But only another corner kick…

"Well, your time, Silva."

It was near 60', and David Silva had to prove it, but when it wasn't affected yet, ball fell back to… HUBNIK! HE SHOT… Ohh nothing made hard to de Gea! 0-0!

Now, Czechs decided to hold the line. It was 60'. They accepted to play foul everywhere. So they got yellow card. But it was due to Ririchiyo, she unleashed her full strength of a yokai.

Theodore Selassie… PLANTED A NICE HEADER! But clearly, it couldn't make hard to de Gea. 0-0! Del Bosque only laughed: "Children."

Next, Czech teammates like Krejčí tried to find space, but taken by Spanish players. And… SILVA! HE CHIPPED BALL TO ALBA… OH, ONLY CORNER…

His men used corner kick. And Silva AGAIN! HE SENT A PASS, BUT HIS SHOT COULD NOT DEFEAT PETR CHECHY AGAIN! From now, they must replace some players.

At this time, missing so much chance only made supporters went to bed early…

So as Matadora.

In 80', suddenly, they heard the explosion, it was…

"Hey,…"

So, they were… Kazumi called Rias Gremory and Rei Hino. Both two would create a larger trapping fire; as for Ririchiyo, she must help her yokai strength remain by using… Seishiro Tsugumi and Nozomi Yumehara.

Now Vrba and del Bosque looked…

"Let's see who will end it."

First… ALCÂNTARA! OHHHHHHHHHH… HE ALMOST SCORED…

Then, Spain continued pressing the Czechs in Czech's home ground. Must be like this, like… this!

OHHH, CHECHY AGAIN!

Juanfran!

As for this, while both of them thought about a draw, surprisingly… in 87'…

"THERE IS A MOVE FROM INIESTA, SENDING A SUPERB CROSS, AND PIQUÉ…"

Was this…

Ririchiyo, now with Nozomi, tried to make blossom prevents, but not enough…

Rei fired:

"Over now…"

BOOM!

…

…

…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Spain! El Matadora, only hearing "GOLAZO!" He woke up, and he jumped madness and crazily. 1-0, thank you Gerard Piqué!

It totally exhausted Ririchiyo's strength. Now, she had to see…

At the last, in 90+2', Darida almost got a chance but he failed. A kick went too high,…

No one could help Czech Republic. 1-0… Szymon Marciniak decided to end it… 1-0, final score!

 _Kazumi Yoshida (Spain) 1-0 Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Czech Republic)_

Totally, fans from both side, only Spanish fans celebrated. But this match seemed to be the most boring match… according to other fans, for many miss, and… sleeping.

Godness, MATADORAAAAAAAAA…


	21. Republic of Ireland vs Sweden

**_Mirai Kuriyama (Republic of Ireland) vs. Mai Kawakami (Sweden)_**

* * *

Just heard the new that Mai would give anyone… sex if they supported Sweden, wasn't it?

Mirai thought Mai "crazy"…

But who know? Only the battle between two could answer…

#####

Saint-Denis, France

 _Stade de France…_

Welcome! If you liked it, well, both Irish and Swedish players went out to the field…

Here we go! Republic of Ireland vs. Sweden!

Anthems, please…

 **SWEDEN**

Du gamla, Du fria, Du fjällhöga nord  
Du tysta, Du glädjerika sköna!  
Jag hälsar Dig, vänaste land uppå jord,  
Din sol, Din himmel, Dina ängder gröna.

Du tronar på minnen från fornstora dar,  
då ärat Ditt namn flög över jorden.  
Jag vet att Du är och Du blir vad Du var.  
Ja, jag vill leva, jag vill dö i Norden.

( _Thou ancient, Thou free, Thou mountainous north_

 _Thou quiet, Thou joyful [and] fair!_

 _I greet thee, loveliest land upon earth,_

 _Thy sun, Thy sky, Thy climes green._

 _Thou thronest on memories of great olden days,_

 _When honoured Thy name flew across the earth,_

 _I know that Thou art and wilt remain what thou werest,_

 _Yes, I want to live, I want to die in the North._ )

 **REPUBLIC OF IRELAND**

Sinne Fianna Fáil,  
atá faoi gheall ag Éirinn,  
Buíon dár slua  
thar toinn do ráinig chugainn,  
Faoi mhóid bheith saor  
Seantír ár sinsear feasta,  
Ní fhágfar faoin tíorán ná faoin tráill.  
Anocht a théam sa bhearna baoil,  
Le gean ar Ghaeil, chun báis nó saoil,  
Le gunna scréach faoi lámhach na bpiléar,  
Seo libh canaídh amhrán na bhfiann

( _Soldiers are we,_ _  
_ _whose lives are pledged to Ireland,_ _  
_ _Some have come_ _  
_ _from a land beyond the wave,_ _  
_ _Sworn to be free,_ _  
_ _no more our ancient sireland,_ _  
_ _Shall shelter the despot or the slave._ _  
_ _Tonight we man the "bearna baoil",_ _  
_ _In Erin's cause, come woe or weal,_ _  
_ _'Mid cannon's roar and rifles' peal,_ _  
_ _We'll chant a soldier's song_ )

Yes, the noise from more than 85.000 spectators, Ireland and Sweden would fight for the battle called "death war". They knew, they weren't strong like Italy or Belgium, so they had to win.

Referee Miodrag Mažić had started! GO!

Sebastian Larsson took control… But he made foul. Now, turned to the Celts. Robbie Brady please?

Mirai realized that she had to show up as soon. Show she went up with her blood blade.

…

"Oh no, not this time."

Strange, this was the first time we saw Mai and Mirai started showdown so soon. Soon, by controlling the 5 elements, Mai – whom herself half Chinese – decided to fight back.

Martin Olsson took control! Ohhh, penalty area, but nothing successful.

Then James McCarthy made foul, but Olsson couldn't use it. Suddenly, in 9'… JEFFREY HENDRICK! HE SHOT! OHHHH… SAVED BY ISAKSSON!

Totally, two girls were trying to gain ground. While Mai trying to move the spirits of Irish team into clashing, Mirai was using her sword so she could send the spirits back to Ireland…

Shane Long was offside!

Then Kim Källström got foul. A free kick for the mighty Celtics.

Here, here, here… OHHHHHH CIARAN CLARK MISSED! Shane Long tried to drive the ball back, by clearly, Isaksson gained his ground! 0-0!

Didn't matter, Ciaran Clark refused to give up.

Jonathan Walters replaced Ciaran. Mikael Lustig yelled:

"COME HERE, CELTIC!"

"YOU BET, VIKING!"

Ibra tried to make an advance but he got… offside, damn for it. Mirai totally removed Ibra's step. As for the result, this time, Mai must be ready…

Cross… ROBBIE BRADY! SHOT! OHHHHHHHHH FAILED!

Isaksson made his day. At 29', Andreas Isaksson, now nearly 35, still like just 25 years old. The true Viking soul! But it wasn't ended yet… JEFF HENDRICK AGAIN?

HE SHOT FROM 23 METERS… but nothing was finished, crossbar saved Sweden. Ireland 0-0 Sweden and that was totally a problem for the Nordic warriors.

Emil Forsberg looked out…

"Mai, are you really doing your mission?"

"I am trying…"

"Damn it."

Some corner kicks were given. First Sebastian Larsson, then Robbie Brady, oh boy, but they were failed. ALL! 0-0! Nothing else!

Meanwhile, on the stadium, someone had put photo over Mai Kawakami, but definitely, he had something dark inside. No, not her lover, he was wearing Swedish football suit.

On the field, it was 45'. After Brady and McCarthy missed a lot, now, they had to go to added time. But nothing helped the change…

Mai was very tired but she successfully stopped Mirai, for sure.

And so be it. 0-0, half time. Ireland and Sweden definitely had a lot of job to do…

Yeah…

…

…

…

…

…

Now, was the second half!

Sweden and Ireland formed new defensive line. Sweden got better advantages, but Ireland seemed no fear at all.

Jeff Hendrick crossed… at 46'. But he wasn't completely done it.

Mai was really tired, so after 15' relax, she wasn't feeling strong yet. Taking this, Mirai said:

"Now, strike down, Irish Angels!"

It was a TOTAL ATTACK! IT WAS… GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0! WESLEY HOOLAHAN! IRELAND! CELTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!

CELTIC SOULS! Ireland 1-0 Sweden! At 48'. Thank you Seamus Coleman for this. SEAMUUUUUUUS!

Mai just looked up. Her team had been shot down by Hoolahan… but looked on his name, everyone might be mistaken to Hooligan. Ahahahahahahahahaha Wesley Hooligan!

But after all, Mirai felt she used much of energy. Realizing it, Mai unleashed her power…

"Change the Earth, Caroleans, FORWARD!"

And…

OH, EMIL FORSBERG! He missed chance to equalize! Still 1-0 for Ireland!

From here, a series of corner kicks happened.

Ibra, then Kim, Sebastian Larsson, all tried to head on the net of Darren Randolph, but no one success. Martin Olsson tried to send ball through the help of Zlatan, but to control it was a total problem.

Erik Hamrén had to change. But when he was changing… IBRA! HE ALMOST GOT A CHANCE IN PENALTY AREA BUT NOT SUCCESSFUL AGAIN! Then Ireland stroke back. Ohhh Jonathan Walters, he was caught offside.

"Oh man, I am going to score…"

Chaos everywhere, but Mirai's tiring body helped Mai to gain back ground. Zlatan had been captured offside TWICE! But Wesley Hooligan… oops, Hoolahan, sorry, wasn't better at all. Handball for Hooligan… DAMN IT, HIS NAME CAUSED TROUBLE!

Then McClean found a place to send cross but Zlatan took back. He ran into Irish defending area and… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1!

Ibra scored? NO… it was… OWN GOAL, LOL! CIARAN CLARK WHY YOU HELPED SWEDEN? 1-1 NOW! Mai had successfully taken back a goal. But now…

Mirai called…

BOOM! She called Konata Izumi! It was the first time Konata was used.

"Hey, you want…"

But Konata when she wasn't understanding enough, Mai had called Maron Kusakabe! Now, they would make a double clash. They didn't want to waste their last choice.

Ciaran Clark tried to fix the fault, but it wasn't successful. Larsson and Ibra together combined strength to create a sudden pass, but Zlatan's tackle caused him a blow. Ireland vs. Sweden: 1-1!

Konata, found herself, had used cheerleading skills, but it was unable to break the deadlock. As for Maron, she wasn't used much by Mai, therefore she only took a minor role. And 1-1 final result!

 _Mirai Kuriyama (Republic of Ireland) 1-1 Mai Kawakami (Sweden)_

Well, the match ended not in other favors…

* * *

But wait, after taking photo of Mai, someone sat on Sweden's fan side had told someone. With something inside, it had to be…

Who know? What was going on, we had to wait…


	22. Belgium vs Italy

**_Louise de la Vallière (Belgium) vs. Usagi Tsukino (Italy)_**

Nothing much… those DAMN childish ladies. Anyone else? You know what was meaning too…

* * *

#####

Lyon, France

Stade de Lyon…

« MERCI ! » Well, what could they say? Belgian young warriors vs. old man Italy.

Italy, in this year, is just like "Brazil after 2014". Both Italy and Brazil shared so many similarities after 2014 – both on the weak side of the bests. Meanwhile Belgium is in their most beautiful era.

Antonio Conte and Marc Wilmots, they went to the field. Their latest meeting, was a 3-1 win for Belgium.

Here we go! Anthems!

 **ITALY**

 **Fratelli d'Italia,** **  
** **l'Italia s'è desta,** **  
** **dell'elmo di Scipio** **  
** **s'è cinta la testa.** **  
** **Dov'è la Vittoria?** **  
** **Le porga la chioma,** **  
** **ché schiava di Roma** **  
** **Iddio la creò.**

 **Stringiamci a coorte,** **  
** **siam pronti alla morte.** **  
** **Siam pronti alla morte,** **  
** **l'Italia chiamò.** **  
** **Stringiamci a coorte,** **  
** **siam pronti alla morte.** **  
** **Siam pronti alla morte,** **  
** **l'Italia chiamò!** **Sì!**

( _Brothers of Italy,_ _  
_ _Italy has woken,_ _  
_ _Bound_ _Scipio_ _'s helmet_ _  
_ _Upon her head._ _  
_ _Where is_ _Victory_ _?_ _  
_ _Let her bow down,_ _  
_ _For God created her_ _  
_ _Slave of Rome._

 _Let us join in a_ _cohort_ _,_ _  
_ _We are ready to die._ _  
_ _We are ready to die,_ _  
_ _Italy has called._ _  
_ _Let us join in a cohort,_ _  
_ _We are ready to die._ _  
_ _We are ready to die,_ _  
_ _Italy has called! Yes!_ )

(Definitely Italian anthem is the best)

 **BELGIUM**

O dierbaar België, O heilig land der Vad'ren,  
Onze ziel en ons hart zijn u gewijd.  
À toi notre sang, ô Patrie!  
Nous le jurons tous, tu vivras!  
So blühe froh in voller Schöne,  
zu der die Freiheit Dich erzog,  
und fortan singen Deine Söhne:  
Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté!  
Het woord getrouw, dat g' onbevreesd moogt spreken,  
Voor Vorst, voor Vrijheid en voor Recht!  
Gesetz und König und die Freiheit hoch!  
Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté!

( _O dear Belgium, O holy land of our fathers -_ _  
_ _Our soul and our hearts are devoted to you!_ _  
_ _With blood to spill for you, O fatherland!_ _  
_ _We swear with one cry - You shall live!_ _  
_ _So gladly bloom in beauty full,_ _  
_ _Into what freedom has taught you to be,_ _  
_ _And evermore shall sing your sons:_ _  
_ _The King, and Law, and Liberty!_ _  
_ _Faithful to the word that you may speak boldly,_ _  
_ _For King, for Freedom and for Law!_ _  
_ _To Law and King and Freedom, hail!_ _  
_ _The King, and Law, and Liberty!_ )

(Belgian anthem is used in three languages: French, Dutch and German, damn…)

Louise believed that she should not be in Belgian but rather be in French side, not Tsubomi. But Marc Wilmots had something to warn Louise that, she had to do her duty. As for the stadium, Nikov and Matadora's close brother, Jaidora, an Italian himself, attended.

He wanted to see Italy's real power from the match. Also, some stupid Slovenian nationalists appeared as well. Since Slovenia failed to qualify for 2016 Euro, those Slovenes, using the stadium, began some anti-Italian chanting, notably over the dispute of Istria and Trieste region. Of course Matadora had thousand reasons to hate those Slovenes.

"Slovenian monkeys, just throw to them a bone and done. Want Istria? Lol." Matadora's big comment.

Nobody understood why those Slovenes came here…

However, referee Mark Clattenburg had to start now! GO!

First half.

Usagi, seeing the match at first. But Usagi had a bit of childish. She almost cried when she heard Tuxedo Mask would not be there, but finally, he was. Hahahahaha…

Hhhhmmmm, first half quickly dominated by the Belgians. Belgium's quick start followed by massive attacks.

OHHH, Romelu Lukaku, dear my African friend…

He almost shot down Buffon, but later Laurent Ciman had to take opportunity, it was not easy for them at all. However, later Belgium lost control, and Éder tried to strike! But useless.

Once again, Lukaku! Éder had to make foul!

Louise seemed to get interested. Because to prove, she used her magic wand…

"Now, I want you, to make a score!"

Did anyone know Louise is "zero" in magic?

Not really good. Radja Nainggolan! OHHH, Buffon saved, giving the Belgians a corner kick! De Bruyne took charge.

"Hey, hey, move further, we want a surprise, please!"

Kicked! FELLAINI! OHHHH, man, this Moroccan suck! Poor effort! Later Nainggoland to Axel Witsel all attempted to shoot, but just like sending to no man's land, or stopped by the Italians. 0-0!

Corner again! Turn on, and… zero! Lol, Louise's control at magic is still so bad, learn again! As for Usagi, her experience for being Sailor Moon helped her a lot. She used Moon Stick to do this!

SENDING OUT, PLEASE!

Hazard failed, now Giaccherini! Tifosi fans definitely had to see that Italy faced many dangers! Giaccherini couldn't help Italy to make a full strike, when he shot outside. Belgium stroke back!

Vertonghen! JAN VERTONGHEN! Awwwww… Then Emanuele Giaccherini, in his next attempt, tried to make cross but… zero. Graziano Pellè in actions now…

"Take this, Devils!"

He sent ball to Belgium's net but… nahh. Then Courtois replied… hold on, ANTONIO CANDREVA! This half Albanian player is definitely the most favorite player in Albania, except he serves Italy.

But when everyone was just looking, Louise guessed…

"Well, I could make… THIS!"

She just blew something, however, it seemed like… she used as Usagi was using something on her head… the Moon Tiara Boomerang! Oh, power clashed. But Usagi was clever, she sent it into Belgium's own, making Louise to stop…

"Oh no no…"

A LONG PASS! BONUCCI PASSED TO GIACCHERINI… WOW, ONLY GIACCHERINI! NO OFFSIDE!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Italy at 32'! Emanuele Giaccherini! 1-0! 1-0! 1-0! FORZA ITALIA! Now Louise had a reason to scare off. Belgium 0-1 Italy!

Antonio Conte laughed high:

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha, they thought having many stars, no.1 Europe meant they can beat anyone? Grow up, Wilmots. Good youngster doesn't mean ruling the world."

Yes and his nose… bleeding after this.

Belgium's weakness continued to be exploded! Later, from a cross, Graziano Pellè... HEADED TO THE NET! OHHHH! Lucky for Courtois, Belgium hadn't had conceding another one. Still 1-0 for Italy!

Axel Witsel yelled: "We need a strike!" But from De Bruyne, to Lukaku, all of them were nothing in front of Buffon and Italy's defense. It just looked like Belgium trying to destroy a gate, but when they came anywhere, anytime, they always got trapped!

Ended! 1-0 for Italy, first half! Obviously, Marc Wilmots had had a plenty of job to do if he didn't want to see Conte laughed on his face. Do not forget, Wilmots had said: 3-0 win for Belgium!

Yeah, Louise and Usagi, a clash of magic, but because of Louise's clumsy, Belgium had lost many chances…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Suddenly, Italy tried to make it fast. Time for Louise to change…

"Now, come here, stop the Italians please! HARUHI SUZUMIYA!"

Haruhi appeared! BOOM! From here, Haruhi realized:

"Now, let's use my time to switch the game into Belgium's one, Louise!"

Pellè, Parolo, Éder all launched total strike, but they couldn't manage to reach out the defense line of Belgium. Lukaku took back again…

"Get away, Italians! African lion is coming…"

Wow, Lukaku must be crazy, LOL! A bit of clash happening at early 50'. But in 53', something…

DE BRUYNE! HE KICEKD TO LUKAKU! LUKAKU GOT NO ONE FOLLOW! OTHER ITALIANS HAD TO RETURN ON DEFENSIVE LINE! DANGER FOR BUFFON…

LUKAKU! HE SHOT! YES, HE BEAT BUFFON…

…AWWWW, BUT THE BALL CAME OUTSIDE! Belgium 0-1 Italy!

Then Italy answered, Graziano! He HEADED TO BELGIUM'S NET! SAVED BY COURTOIS! But the Belgians had more things to worry. Haruhi had almost succeeded on switching the time.

From now, Belgium made total pressures to Italy.

First was Hazard, and Fellaini, and then Nainggolan!

Lmao!

But none of them won, even Vertonghen! Dries Mertens had to enter in as well. From those minutes, 60' to the end, Italy had to defend themselves. Usagi called Konata Izumi as well. With Konata, because she was once disguised as Haruhi, she was clever enough to trap Haruhi!

"Let's make fun on her now."

Preventing the time, now, they saw that Italy and Belgium trying to gain ground! Belgium got many chances here. MERTENS! Uhhhh… nothing! Before that, Pellè scared Belgium sometimes.

Divock Origi, enter in!

Continuing warfare, Belgium controlled everything. But even gaining more ground, Haruhi's time switch couldn't help Belgium to be able in front of Buffon, Barzagli or Chiellini. Still 1-0 for Italy! Thiago Motta then? Bonucci?

Jaidora, he sent pasta for free now.

While both two in stuck, at 82', BALL FROM DE BRUYNEEEEE, ORIGI! OHHH, HIS HEADING WAS INCORRECT, IT WENT TOO HIGH!

Mark Clattenburg told that Belgium should be ready again, but… HOLD! CIRO IMMOBILE, ONE VS. TWO, AND SHOT! OHH, COURTOIS HEROIC SAVE! Then Italy got corner kick, this time, at 85'. From here, Louise had to call…

"Chrome Dokuro!"

BOOM! But Chrome's late appearance couldn't resolve the problem. Seeing Chrome with only a battle weapon like a long ranged knife, Louise was unhappy. Meanwhile Usagi still not calling others.

Chance here, but NO GOAL! Carasso tried to advance, forcing Italians to defend. In those late moment, everyone thought Belgium would draw…

But nothing change. However, conflict between Louise and Chrome over the weapon, had caused problem, Usagi only waited for this..

"NOW!"

STRIKE! In..

90+3'! HOLD, A PASS! CANDREVA GOT SPACE, HE SENT BALL TO PELLÈ AND… **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! YES! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 for ITALY! TOTAL DESTRUCTION OF BELGIAN SIDE!**

Wilmots nightmare, and Conte's golden start! Stunning! Stunning! Stunning! Entire of the match, Italy faced Belgium's pressures, but they didn't fear, instead, they gave Belgium two goals down!

And the match was over! Deserved victory for Italy, but also for Louise and Chrome's clash. Wow, it could be a huge problem for Louise…

 _Louise de la_ _Vallière (Belgium) 0-2 Usagi Tsukino (Italy_ _)_

Congratulations, everyone. And so, Italy had gained top of the group, forcing Belgium must win their two decisive matches!

Well done…

* * *

But there was something darker. Someone also watched Louise and Usagi. They seemed to get interested on it. After looking the shooting of Orlando, they found themselves that they could manage something…

"Now, I want their heads as soon as possible… after the first matches, here we go…"

What did they want…?


	23. Targets? Really?

After all, Dora-nikov, with El Matadora, after watching those matches, had total reasons to agree that those first days were safe.

Even though, the shooting in Orlando still hunted them… After the gunner was discovered that show "loyal" to ISIS before the shooting…

It scared them much.

…

"(How do those girls feel?)"

"Well, still okay."

Meanwhile, Pirlo had a lot of thing to look for this match, when his team Italy won 2-0 over Belgium. He went out and gave a secret meeting to Antonio Conte. Manager Conte looked on a while.

"So, you said this, seriously?"

"Of course."

"Well done. I think I will need more times to figure it out."

As for these men, they had something to worry for.

…

…

…

At another place…

"Hold on, wait. Mustafa, is this done?"

"Took some pics, well, there are my few favorite targets."

"No no, not enough. We need over 10, maybe 12. Half of them!"

"Really? Where is Ali?"

"Ali and Adnan said they found a spy, she had escaped but they are hunting."

"Well, where is she now?"

"I don't know, but our men are looking. She will die sooner or later."

"Right then…"

Those mad men were on trips. They put weapons, and one of them…

"Well, I want them… ALL DIE!"

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

He shot, but no blood. He shot into the photos, of Mai, Mirai and Usagi. They looked entire of the conflict… now, they gave a cheer:

"Allah is with us…"

…

…

…

However, it was not over…


	24. Austria vs Hungary

**_Hotogi Shirayuki (Austria) vs. Kaede Kayano (Hungary)_**

Giving two assassin women as Austria and Hungary was a right decision.

Anyone? Yeah, they would all agree.

Well said.

True…

* * *

#####

Bordeaux, France

 _Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux…_

Well said, this was the fight between two old rivals, once forming mighty Austria-Hungary…

And also, they were belonged to the best European teams, but now, they had to find back their ground again. Hungarians and Austrians, fight on!

The best thing, Gábor Király, goalkeeper of Hungary, is 41. The oldest to play in Europe. Big boss of entire Hungarians…

So many Hungarians and Austrians…

Now, anthems!

 **HUNGARY**

Isten, áldd meg a magyart  
Jó kedvvel, bőséggel,  
Nyújts feléje védő kart,  
Ha küzd ellenséggel;  
Bal sors akit régen tép,  
Hozz rá víg esztendőt,  
Megbűnhődte már e nép  
A múltat s jövendőt!

( _O, my God, the_ _Magyar_ _bless  
With Thy plenty and good cheer!  
With Thine aid his just cause press,  
Where his foes to fight appear.  
Fate, who for so long did'st frown,  
Bring him happy times and ways;  
Atoning sorrow hath weighed down  
Sins of past and future days._)

 **AUSTRIA**

Land der Berge, Land am Strome,  
Land der Äcker, Land der Dome,  
Land der Hämmer, zukunftsreich!  
Heimat großer Töchter und Söhne,  
Volk, begnadet für das Schöne,  
Vielgerühmtes Österreich,  
Vielgerühmtes Österreich!

( _Land of mountains, land by the river,_ _  
_ _Land of fields, land of cathedrals,_ _  
_ _Land of hammers, with a promising future!_ _  
_ _Home to great daughters and sons,_ _  
_ _A nation highly blessed with beauty,_ _  
_ _Much-praised Austria,_ _  
_ _Much-praised Austria!_ )

My God, Kaeda and Hotogi would show up their skills.

Marcel Koller vs. Bernd Storck, their job… would be to make their return… in favor!

First half, started!

Those Austrians definitely received a likely favor from most of supporters, but according to Andrea Pirlo, Austria "only strong" within Marcel Koller. So of course, Hungary would create problem to Marcel. Marcel without smart brain, would be crushed so easy.

But before telling that… SHOT! OHHH RIGHT ON 1' ALABA SENT A SHOT TO HUNGARY, BUT THE UPRIGHT SAVED THE MAGYARS! 0-0!

Austria is well known as "little Germany", but Germans laughed on those Austrians a lot, cause Austria never won any trophy like Germany although both were Germanic descents.

Later, Hungary attempted to make a shot, but no goal after all, since the shot was too nice, heading to Austria's goalkeeper. 0-0.

Austro-Hungarian old time!

Yeah yeah, Christian Fuchs, almost mistaken to "Fuck". Christian Fuck? Fuchs hates that… ALABA! HE SHOT! BUT KIRÁLY SAVED…

Then Hungary replied. But what Matadora and Pirlo saw? Nothing but just flying to the sky. 9'.

Kaede decided to shoot for sure.

"I am gonna make this game finish right on the first half!"

Hotogi seemed carefully watched Kaede's actions. She feared Kaede's skills could make problem for her. Hotogi, well, she had to use "natural beauty" skills.

Zoltán Gera used his brain to conquer the field. Of course, Hungary had retaken some ground. With the Hungarians, seeing Romanians losing their opening match was definitely "a big hug", "support" to Hungary. Of course, Austria isn't France.

Few minutes later, Austria took controls on their home ground, but facing mighty Magyars on the middle field, wasn't their wish. They lost control so much. Hungary tried to assault the Austrians.

Again, Zlatko Junuzović went down. That's hurt!

And then?

Austria attempted to attack again, but they felt like they didn't have any key to do. Because they did not have strength to play. From then, it began a series of fight between Hungarians and Austrians.

At 14', Aleksandar Dragović violated the Golden Rule, aww man. Then Ádám Szalai sent the ball up. Junuzović and Kleins combined to take back ground.

But in 21', seemed like Hungary had retaken back their control again. Kleinheisler! Ohhhh, but nothing helped him. That half German player seemed to be disappointed.

But… handball!

Kaede seemed found that Hotogi also proved her skills.

"You think you can beat me?"

"Don't challenge me, Hotogi."

"Will see."

Ehhh, Richárd Guzmics and Aleksandar Dragović tried to regain control into their hands, but nothing changed. David Alaba took charge in a free kick later. Damn… the match, sounds boring more than Spain vs. Czech Republic…

Someone wanted to sleep.

But notably, wait… OH, ZLATKO AGAIN! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT OHHH, SAVED BY KIRÁLY! 0-0 remained! Very good for Hungary! Magical Magyars! And a corner for Austria!

But they couldn't know how to do…

So be it, Zlatko… your style at this match… was a shame.

Again, Hungary faced a lot of attacks from the Austrians. Austria always felt proud that "they beat Russia", "they beat Sweden", but why Hungary was too strong for them?

All the last thing? Hahahahahahahahahahaha…

Remaining at 42', OH, ARNAUTOVIĆ AND HARNIK TRIED TO SHOOT, but they were unable to break the deadlock. Still 0-0. At the same way, Hungary replied by a total strike from… Balázs Dzsudzsák! DZSUDZSÁK! SHOT… OHHHH SHEEET, FAILED! WELL SAID AUSTRIA!

Still only 0-0.

Hotogi and Kaede, after series of shooting special bullets that managed control on the stadium, no goal after 45'.

Kaede totally faced problem a lot, but Hotogi wasn't better.

And the first half ended… 0-0.

(was it boring? Guess? Guess…)

…

…

…

…

…

Welcome back to the second half.

At this half, Hungarians had used some new tactics, with Balázs on the front against Austria, with assists from Nagy and Fiola.

Area cleared!

David Alaba to break through, though! Marc Janko, yeah, and might be, others. But Hungarian defenders played well.

Both two countries understood that they must win. Zoltán Gera sacrificed a power to stop another attack, thus making Hungary safe. But Marko seemed unlikely with it.

Strange, Nikolics, another Serbian fellow serving the Hungarian team, laughed high: "Dream on, Marko! Serbia is not in this tournament. But that doesn't mean I would be mercy with you."

Kleins to Alaba tried, but… HOLD, HUNGARY ATTACKED! SAVED BY ROBERT ALMER… THAT TOTALLY SCARED ENOUGH! DZSUDZSÁK! Then corner kick. But nothing helped all of them through. Still 0-0!

When Pirlo and Matadora were thinking about a sleep, suddenly…

STRIKE! HOLE ON, FROM FUCHS' CORNER, HUNGARIANS TOOK CONTROL AND… SENT TO SZALAI! OH, ONLY SZALAI! AUSTRIAN DEFENDERS TOO SLOW! GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Hungary! MAGICAAAAAAAAL MAGYARORSZAG!

GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Definitely Russian and Polish fans would be the most cheered! But more special was Polish group.

Hotogi got a big sock from the Hungarians, but seemed she could be more shocker that: she was out of ammo!

So she couldn't stop Dragović's red card! 10 men, Austria more problems! Marcel Koller yelled to Hotogi: "GET OUT, I FEEL DISAPPOINTED ABOUT YOU NOW!" Hotogi had to return back…

And now, Koller took all charge. But Marcel Koller's arrogant might be the real problem one! And no one denied it.

CHANCE! SABITZER GOT A GREAT PASS, BUT NO ONE COULD HELP HIM. 1-0 for Hungary though. From now, Hungary made pressures high on Austria.

Németh almost scored. Then Alaba answered. But nothing! Fuchs wanted a goal but he failed as well.

And when Austrians and Hungarians were clashing…

…

…

…

GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! ZOLTÁN STIEBER SCORED! Well, when everyone wasn't understanding why, suddenly, someone had copied Pirlo's long pass, sending it to Zoltán! Now 2-0! Hungary!

It arrived too fast, now, Hotogi wanted to return, but Koller's arrogance totally prevented her from saving the cruise. Austria totally lost their way. At 90', Austria 0-2 Hungary! Now, Sabitzer? Alaba? Okotie? All lost in the shadows…

 **MAGICAL MAGYARS!**

OVER! After late minutes, Austria suffered a humiliating 0-2 loss to Hungary! Yeah. Kaede, she just kept silent, didn't work much, but impressed many people. Even Bernd respected her. So as Nagisa.

 _Hotogi Shirayuki (Austria) 0-2 Kaede Kayano (Hungary)_

…

…

…

…

* * *

But someone took photo of Hotogi, right?

Someone went out from the stadium after watching the match. Weirdo…


	25. Portugal vs Iceland

**_Minako Aino (Portugal) vs. Ichigo Hoshimiya (Iceland)_**

Portugal vs. Iceland, nobody knew what would happen. But in Saint-Étienne, everything could happen…

Welcome.

* * *

#####

Saint-Étienne, France

 _Stade Geoffroy-Guichard…_

Well, Portugal, with CR7, and stronger, they both dreamed for many things…

And two girls went out…

As the same phrase, all teams began their battle.

Anthems!

 **ICELAND**

Ó, guð vors lands! Ó, lands vors guð!  
Vér lofum þitt heilaga, heilaga nafn!  
Úr sólkerfum himnanna hnýta þér krans  
þínir herskarar, tímanna safn.  
Fyrir þér er einn dagur sem þúsund ár,  
og þúsund ár dagur, ei meir;  
eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,  
sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr.  
Íslands þúsund ár,  
Íslands þúsund ár!  
eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,  
sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr.

( _Oh, God of our country! Oh, our country's God!  
We worship Thy name in its wonder sublime.  
The suns of the heavens are set in Thy crown  
By Thy legions, the ages of time!  
With Thee is each day as a thousand years,  
Each thousand of years, but a day,  
Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,  
That reverently passes away.  
Iceland's thousand years,  
Iceland's thousand years!  
Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,  
That reverently passes away._)

 **PORTUGAL**

Heróis do mar, nobre povo,  
Nação valente, imortal,  
Levantai hoje de novo  
O esplendor de Portugal!  
Entre as brumas da memória,  
Ó Pátria, sente-se a voz  
Dos teus egrégios avós,  
Que há-de guiar-te à vitória!

Às armas, às armas!  
Sobre a terra, sobre o mar,  
Às armas, às armas!  
Pela Pátria lutar!  
Contra os canhões, marchar, marchar!

( _Heroes of the sea, noble people,_ _  
_ _Brave and immortal nation,_ _  
_ _Raise once again today,_ _  
_ _The splendor of Portugal!_ _  
_ _Among the haze of memory,_ _  
_ _Oh Fatherland, one feels the voice_ _  
_ _Of your distinguished forefathers,_ _  
_ _That shall lead you to victory!_

 _To arms, to arms!_ _  
_ _Over land, over sea,_ _  
_ _To arms, to arms!_ _  
_ _For the Fatherland, fight!_ _  
_ _Against the cannons, march on, march on!_ )

Here we go! Now, both Portugal and Iceland, they would fight. With Iceland, their debut at this tournament, was so special. So as for Ichigo… Hoshimiya.

First half started with the Turkish referee!

Fernando Santos, former Coach of Greece, who had written history for Greece's last Golden Generation, now leading Portugal, but at first…

ICELAND STROKE! OH DEAR. THANKED GOD PORTUGAL WAS SAFE! But Sigurðsson's message to Rui Patricio was a total nightmare for Portugal. But still 0-0.

Well, some Icelandic word like "ð" is translated to "d". Notice that.

Nani moved up, seemed like Icelandics didn't easily give this match to Portugal. Being Nordic like Sweden, obviously Iceland would play like nothing left behind.

Cristiano Ronaldo looked wanna break the players of Iceland but nothing helped them at all. But at least they got corner kick. João Moutinho please?

Ohh man, corner kick and missed, damn Portuguese. Then Icelandic tried to make another attack, but clearly, it wasn't strong enough.

Failed!

11'! And Portugal 0-0 Sweden… oops Iceland. Damn Sweden and Iceland, WHY ICELAND NOT DENMARK OR NORWAY?

Wait, at 21'… NANI! HE HEADED! AND… OHHHHHHH, DAMN GOOD HANNES! HANNES, GOALKEEPER OF ICELAND, HAD STOPPED PORTUGAL FROM SCORING! 0-0!

Nani missed a chance, now, definitely, Nani had to do everything. He sent, passed ball to others. Just like he had to work like a warrior. And Nani's hard work gave a result. CR7 got a free kick. Minako decided to turn up, as Sailor Venus. Ichigo decided to encounter back…

"Sailor Venus, me…"

She whispered something that Ichigo had to notice. After she escaped alive few months ago in Syria, it was a true honor to play and cheer for a team, although… Iceland… geez…

Coach Lagerbäck had nothing to worry. He trusted Ichigo also he didn't be sure how far Iceland could hold. And Ichigo…

DANCE!

But Portugal has a magician, the man who resisted the dance! CRISTIANO RONALDO! Dora-nikov, while playing an ancient folk song that might be written by a Belarusian, he suddenly smelt something…

"(Wait…)"

From the Portuguese stand's side, he guessed something was… unclear. A… a…

"(Damn it…)"

Meanwhile André Gomes challenged the Icelandic defense, and got a foul.

"Bwhat? C'mon!"

And while no one sure… Mario sent to Gomes. WAIT! VENUS ACTIVATED… OH, GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Portugal! NANI SCORED! BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! As Nikov was still playing a folk song it had to be the best to prove the Portuguese souls…

Now, Portugal totally ruled the match. Ichigo H., she seemed to be confused. She wasn't changing her clothes yet so she couldn't make step. It was 32' after the goal…

Guerreiro! Gomes! Moutinho! Ronaldo!

As all was on fire, Iceland found itself minimal attacking chance but at least they held up the result. But Iceland seemed to lose all control.

Ichigo was trying to change herself. Meanwhile, Minako, she seemed to get strength from the goal!

Cristiano Ronaldo was trying to score! OHHHHH! MISSED! Still, Portuguese stars controlled it all. But Portugal is just… Brazil.

If you check, when Brazil depended too much on Neymar, Portugal depended too much on Ronaldo. WHYYYYYYYYYY?

Even Nani scored, but he thought this match was for CR7 only…

"Right, joking me?"

But seemed like Portugal didn't stop, they continued making trouble for the Icelandics. Totally, Iceland had to hold the line tired and losing many chances to prove…

Lars, were you kidding?

But still, 1-0 was the final result of the first half. Lucky! At least for this. Minako, in whole first half, just like was flying. She had faced not many problem due to Ichigo's weakness of controlling the game.

1-0!

…

…

…

…

…

But Nikov, after he checked out, he saw nothing… weird, was somebody… he still in alert…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Ichigo finally decided to release the power of wings and loves! But who knew? Might be?

…

Well, situation wasn't different as for the first half, Ichigo was thinking about calling someone…

"Well, I have to change. If not, no one can help."

She looked, and… release!

BOOM!

…

So the girl was called… really, Konata Izumi?

But while Minako was trying, suddenly, Konata and Ichigo together combined power. And they got stronger!

WHAT? At 50'… GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! ICELAND! GGOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, JÓHANN GUÐMUNDSSON! 1-1! ICELAND FIRST EVER GOAL IN AN OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT! BETTER THAN ALBANIA!

Wow, Konata truly gave power for Ichigo. Minako couldn't underestimate Ichigo anymore, so be it. Minako called…

"Rei Hino, welcome, my sister!"

Now, it became a clash between Portugal and Iceland! But lack of experience was the main problem for Iceland. True!

CR7 to Guerreiro, they all launched fire! Free kick please! Portugal, with Minako and Rei, they combined Sailor strengths.

"BOOSYE!"

Nikov was still on the stadium, he watched something…

"(First, Minako, then, Ichigo. Damn those beasts…)"

Mario, Gomes, all combined, they wanted to aid Ronaldo. But Ronaldo was being watched everywhere by the Icelanders.

Konata, using some granted wishes, had been trying to create a strike for Ichigo and her Iceland against the Portuguese, but Rei and Minako, both gained much experiences, also used to fight back and sometimes disabled Iceland's chances.

Still 1-1!

At 70', right then…

Nani! NANI, GREAT CHANCE! A CROSS FROM FREE KICK AND… DAMN, ICELAND SAFE!

Ronaldo tried to make space but he couldn't, simply Icelanders surrounding him… too many! Arón Gunnarsson threw ball back. 75'.

When finding that she could not win alone, Minako called Rias Gremory! BOOM! Rias! Sailor strength was useless in front of Konata-Ichigo clan, they needed a brand new strength!

Meanwhile, Konata and Ichigo both held together against massive Portuguese attacks. But since Ichigo H. got back balance, she could move on.

But seemed like nothing was changed after all. PEPE! 82' and… ohh, lol, went out! Portugal 1-1 Iceland, really?

Later, CR7 OHHHH, MASSIVE ATTACK FROM RONALDO BUT THE HEADER COULD NOT WIN OVER GOALKEEPER, ICELAND REPLIED, ALFREĐ! OHHH ALMOST SCORED.

LOOOOOOOL…

And now the match came much more tired, over 90' and still 1-1. Rias, Minako and Rei, all together, why they still failed to win 2 girls led by Konata and Ichigo?

They didn't want this ending…

They tried but Portugal seemed useless. Iceland also, they didn't feel better than this draw. Damn you, Fernando Santos! HOW THE HELL YOU TAUGHT THE GREEKS? THE PORTUGUESE? KIDDING?

Only 2 minutes added from the referee with… Erdoğan's face. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Turkish referee looked like Mr. President Recep Tayyip. No explain.

Still, only 2 girls managed to draw 3 girls combined power. Ricardo Quaresma asked they need help or not. Only free kicks…

CR7…

…

…

…

ENDED! 1-1 draw, Iceland had gotten their first point… RIGHT ON THEIR FIRST TOURNAMENT!

 _Minako Aiko (Portugal) 1-1 Ichigo Hoshimiya (Iceland)_

* * *

Shock… only this, Matadora, at home…

He burnt Icelandic flag. He couldn't accept this fact…

Really?

Matadora yelled a lot. He considered Portugal like brothers, he didn't want a draw, so…

" **FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ICELAND FUCK FUCK FUCK ICELAND!** " El shouted as he continued to burn other Icelandic flag…

Charisteas was with El Matadora, he only… wanna slap his face about how… dumb-ass this Spaniard…

"Really? Burning enemy flag, and yelling 'fuck Iceland'?"

LOL!


	26. Normal day

However, there were some massive strikes heading into all Pirlo, Charisteas, Nikov and El.

They all felt something… awkward inside…

…

…

…

Well, trapping in France…

#####

At the opening day, those girls decided to go shopping around. It was very funny to see them happy. In France, police everywhere.

But there was nothing to prevent them from enjoying fun.

"Hahaha…"

"I want this!"

After the first matches being surprised with the rule of the tournament, they seemed to get back their ground. Of course, some felt their defeat before, was a shock as well.

But it was fine.

Well, how the hell the girls felt?

GOOD!

Meanwhile, something told Nikov and Matadora that, a huge change is coming.

"(Well, the Copa100 has more surprises than we thought.)"

"Fucking Dunga, he is dickhead!"

"(I heard Uruguay is about to fire Tabárez.)"

"Really?"

"(Yeah, think?)"

"And fuck Peru too their football is nothing without Copa."

Nikov wondered on his mind that why few days close El always mentioned "fuck" on his word. It made him laughed so much, but also forced him to punch on his face. Sincerely…

Just remember, Charisteas told that after the 1-1 draw to Iceland, Matadora had to say "fuck" 10 times and burning Iceland's flags… three times. Hhhmmm, seriously this Spanish bullfighter boy, and also Nikov's brother had some natural problem with non Portuguese or Spanish-speaking football teams. Remember also, Matadora had burnt Slovenian flags in celebration of Italy's victory.

Nikov knew why, some Slovenian nationalists were attending this match, chanting anti-Italian for unknown reason. But they could help nothing except seeing a 0-2 loss for Belgium. But Belgians have nothing against Italians.

Dora-nikov was right: this Euro is full of nationalist smells…

#####

United States

"I am done, damn this bastard Tabastard!"

"You call him Tabastard? Suárez, if he were here he would kill you."

"I don't care. At the match vs. Venezuela, I found myself wealthy enough so I wanted to play, but the answer? Nothing!"

"I know you don't want to accept this fact, but… c'mon. Uruguay and Brazil's football are declining and they are making a huge reform in both styles…"

"I don't care Brazil, but I don't want Tabárez as manager again."

Luis Suárez and Edinson Cavani. Meanwhile, Muslera just put photo…

"Seriously, Luis, but… do you think it is okay?"

"Well, what can I say?" Luis smiled: "I will head to Europe. Now, someone is calling us, seriously. Muslera, see you in Turkey again."

Well… the Vampire, Muslera and Cavani, all looked again. Then, Suárez left the Hotel…

But who knew what he wanted…

The only thing he didn't tell, was about the shooting in Orlando. Omar Mateen, killed by police, was Afghan American. A muslim, but seemed to be Shia, and… found way… "gay", but loyal to ISIS?

ISIS hates homosexual people, how could a man like Mateen loyal to them? Propaganda? Suárez asked Neymar to team up. Since Neymar was in free time, they agreed.

"We have to deal with it. Both Brazil and Uruguay are out. What can we do?"

"Argentina cannot win this year, but I think we should go to France as well. I don't think France is okay this time. Pirlo has sent to me something."

"Andrea?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Deal with it."

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Paris, France

Mikoto wondered how Touma felt, but Touma failed to talk, so Mikoto slapped on his face.

"You… go away for me."

"Sorry…"

He had to leave. Meanwhile, Tsubomi asked Olivier as well.

About others? Usagi just waited to see Tuxedo again. LOL!

Meanwhile, Lucia, she, after missed the chance to meet Kaito, she really, definitely wanna deal with Kaito as soon as possible. But where the hell was he? Unknown! Same as Hotogi.

But why they had to care a lot? Pirlo was in charge of 40 ladies, therefore his job was more tense. But he liked it.

Well said…

At that time, he only wished Matadora didn't do something stupid again…

#####

Somewhere…

"Now, our group gathered enough. How to deal with it?"

"We can do one thing! Go and check out! We have been watched by spies in everywhere."

"Girls. Damn it. I hate those silly kids so much."

"They were all disappeared. But our agents said they were in Paris."

"Then come to Paris."

"Security is very tied, can we do that?"

"Well…"

They all looked. No one knew, but smell of them both mentioned to terrorists…

Islamic terrorists? There are still good muslims though.

But why always ISIS?

"Hhhhmmm, enough is enough. Get them as soon as POSSIBLE!"

…

…

…

#####

Paris, France

Always seeing love, some of them even walked on the Bridge of Love as well… to wait their dream boy. Notably Ichigo Momomiya.

But they only had two hours before returning back at least 1 hour, to be ready for the showdown between Russia and Slovakia, Romania and Switzerland, France and Albania.

True.

So be it, they went on…

Continuing their trips was a total massive funny job and they loved it.

Know it? Deal and share!

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha…

Yeah, they watched beautiful Paris, they went with some key and some kisses…

Nikov even mentioned Moscow like "second Paris". But everyone in this tour trip only wanna stay here. It looked like romantic. Kaede even asked Nagisa if he wanna meet her somewhere in France…

Of course Nagisa preferred Venice… but he had to accept Kaede too. Haha.

Well, normal life…


	27. Russia vs Slovakia

Well, the first matches weren't seemed to be balance at all. Austria, Belgium, all fell down; England, Portugal, Sweden, only a draw… Wales, Russia, Switzerland, Poland, Croatia… onward please.

 ** _Eli Ayase (Russia) vs. Yui Yuigahama (Slovakia)_**

* * *

#####

Lille, France

 _Stade Pierre Mauroy…_

So, this is the moment. Life or death, the name of the next second matches of every group. This is granted for Russia and Slovakia, both!

Actually for Slovakia only.

Nikov showed support to Russia, but he also cheered for Slovakia as well. Who knew…

Who knew…

Who… knew…

As for both two, they went up into the stadium…

And for the national anthems…

 **SLOVAKIA**

Nad Tatrou sa blýska

( _There is lightning over the Tatras_

Hromy divo bijú

 _Thunders loudly sound_

Zastavme ich, bratia

 _Let us stop them, brothers_

Veď sa ony stratia

 _After all they will disappear_

Slováci ožijú

 _The Slovaks will revive_

To Slovensko naše

 _That Slovakia of ours_

Posiaľ tvrdo spalo

 _Had been sleeping by now_

Ale blesky hromu

 _But the thunder's lightnings_

Vzbudzujú ho k tomu

 _Are rousing the land_

Aby sa prebralo

 _to wake it up_ )

 **RUSSIA**

Россия – священная наша держава,  
Россия – любимая наша страна.  
Могучая воля, великая слава –  
Твоё достоянье на все времена!

Славься, Отечество наше свободное,

Братских народов союз вековой,

Предками данная мудрость народная!

Славься, страна! Мы гордимся тобой!

( _Russia – our sacred homeland,  
Russia – our beloved country.  
A mighty will, a great glory –  
These are your heritagefor all time!_

 _Be glorious, our free Fatherland,_

 _Age-old union of fraternal peoples,_

 _Ancestor-given wisdom of the people!_

 _Be glorious, our country! We are proud of you!_ )

Battle between Slavs! First Slavic clash between Russia and Slovakia! Sharing same flag, except coat of arm, friendly relationship, but this match would decide, only one could remain…

Eli understood how important the game.

Artem Dzyuba looked to Marek Hamšík, he seemed to be aware with it…

"Good luck, Slovakian brothers, but there is no mercy, from… us."

"I know, so the whole Slovakian team. Cheer, Russian brothers. Do the best."

"SLAVA!"

First half, Yui vs. Eli, began!

Russia had 1 point, Slovakia got 0 point, remember that…

Hungarian supporters must be watching it. Most of Hungarians hate Slovakia was in this stadium. They played a mysterious role in the stadium…

First at all, Russian team moved low behind, fear off sudden strikes from the Slovaks. Eli decided to start first. She jumped up!

JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! She moved up with a strike!

Slovakia first, they tried to make an attack like "suicidal squad" with "suicidal player". First, Robert Mak began the first player to do. But helpless.

Russia's Aleksandr Golovin moved far and further more, seeking other clean area. But Duda and Hamšík tried to get enough power to conquer the Russian defense, but… nothing except Akinfeev stopping them. Golovin held the minutes for a while…

"Don't be shocked. Instead increasing opportunity, please!"

Ján Ďurica, Mak and Weiss all together combined force to attack. Oleg Shatov whipped as well. Fyodor Smolov… OHHH, it was 21' and the corner kick…

Damn, but they failed. Fyodor Smolov tried to make a ball. At that day, Eli tried to make some move, but due to losing Russian contacts, her attempt to make special stunning was really hard for her.

But while her dance was still in working to attempt assists, suddenly…

WAIT, PASS FROM HAMŠÍK! AND ONLY WEISS! TWO RUSSIAN DEFENDERS RODE BACK BUT… WEISS SHOT…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Slovakia! Totally destroyed, Eli felt she almost collapsed, but she tried to do the best. 32', Russia 0-1 Slovakia.

Andrea Pirlo, whom himself had experience over Slovakia, said that Slovakia "only feared English, French, German, Chilean, Greek, Mexican, Uruguayan or Swedish football team, might be Welsh, but facing other Slavic team isn't a problem.

It was proven at the clash over Ukrainian, Polish, Czech and Croatian team. Russia now tried to attack but they seemed to have problem. They couldn't enter inside the Slovak one. Shatov tried to move in but they couldn't reach the target.

Kept playing like this, Russia would have no chance to score.

Eduardo Vargas, Chilean player, had to laugh on the Russian side: "Seriously, Chile will gonna destroy Slovakia, not Russia."

But if he wants, he needed to wait Slovakia in the World Cup. At 2010, Slovakia didn't meet Chile. Chilean side played Slovakia at a friendly.

Yeah, and he was watching…

Wait, wait, Weiss? Weiss? HOLD ON, MAREK, HE FOUND HIMSELF, THIS PLACE WASN'T CLEAR BUT…

HE SHOT! IT HIT THE CORNER AND BALL DEFLECTED… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 for Slovakia! NO ONE BELIEVED WHAT SLOVAKIA HAD DONE! 2-0 for Slovakia! Mareeeeeek Hamšík.

Only then, Chile's Eduardo Vargas laughed:

"Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… are you kidding me? 2-0? If this were Chile it would be Chile 4-0 Slovakia. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…"

And the first half ended. 2-0 for Slovakia! Eduardo Vargas and Andrea Pirlo both shared a right move. Yui, by only the singing skills, had beaten Eli 2 goals!

Coach Slutsky wondered why Russia played so bad this match… while Kozák praised Slovakia for this. 2-0 in the battle of Slavs.

According from Claudio Bravo, who watched this match through TV, Russia seemed "have no one to challenge with Marek and Weiss". He said in the Slovakian side, Marek and Weiss played like making thunder. Alexis Sánchez believed that the Slavic curse had totally prevented Russia from scoring goal into Slovakia, Russia seemed "wanna see Slovakia win" rather than playing duel with them.

Alexis claimed Russia "only wants play to death with Wales".

Same as Messi.

…

…

…

…

…

Second half started! Nothing change!

Coach Alejandro Sabella posted comment: "Russia played like they just meet their brothers, therefore they don't want to win. Typical girly squad, you want to play like that in front of Wales?" This comment got many likes, including Matadora.

Dora-the-Kid couldn't feel disappointed more. The United States even played better than Russia.

Ondrej Duda tried to make effort, but Russians retook back ground again. However, Sabella's comment "girly squad" seemed affect much of Russian fans…

Slovakia got corner!

Yui just sat down. She had a lot of confident to do. 2-0 was an advantage for Slovakia.

56'! Juraj Kucka almost scored but hit his pass. Then Shatov tried to give a goal for Russia but nothing improved as well. Sabella was right…

But nothing improved for Russia. Gareth Bale laughed high. But Russia tried a lot.

Moved on, it was Oleg Shatov. Then Kokorin… he attempted to break the deadlock. As for this, Eli had to call…

"RIAS, RIAS! PLEASE HELP ME RIAS GREMORY!"

…

BOOM! Eli found herself in trouble, her move and Russian team couldn't contact each others. Rias decided to aid Eli.

Even though, she tried to do the best. Combining power… wasn't strong enough to help Russia. At least, Schennikov plated better. Nemec and Pečovsky almost created chance but nothing helped them.

And when Matadora with Nikov was about to leave…

…

…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! DENIS GLUSHAKOV! 1-2! Russia managed a goal, their hope of trying comeback grew…

…

But the late combination, as Yui kept a calm face, helped Slovakia to hold the line. Shatov, Berezutski, Smolov to Glushakov all tried to enter in, Slovakia had to defend.

Dzyuba also spent a lot of spirit to fight…

But from those last minutes, Russia could do nothing. It made everyone remember back to the day Serbia defeated Germany 1-0 in South Africa 6 years ago…

And finally…

OVER! Slovakia had marked their first victory! Yui, didn't use any supports, had held until the end under fire pressure from Rias and Eli.

 _Eli Ayase (Russia) 1-2 Yui Yuigahama (Slovakia)_

* * *

Once again, another miracle had been created, only this time, Serbia's best friend, Slovakia had done this. It forced England to win Wales unless they didn't want to end their journey.

Coach Alejandro Sabella… hang on, also at the stade, looked down. He was right. Russia played like girls that day…

This Argentine man…

"Well, please make a special meeting to Mr. Slutsky after 1 hour."

"Sir, why?"

"Who know? Damn, as an Argentine, I have to help Russia if they didn't want to be same fate like Germany… at 2010…"

"At least Germany qualified to semi-finals…"

"I can use that experience. For right now, I will tell those Ruskies something to win the last match with Wales."

"How about Slovakia, Sir?"

"They will be destroyed by England." Sabella predicted: "I am not a liar anyway, but England, with good youngsters, will manage many surprise to Wales and Slovakia. They're unlucky at the opening match."

Leaving the scene, ex-Coach of Argentina went out. Nikov had to congratulate the Slovaks for this…

"(Well said… Slavic fellows.)"


	28. Romania vs Switzerland

**_Sakura Kinomoto (Romania) vs. Chitoge Kirisaki (Switzerland)_**

* * *

#####

Paris, France

 _Parc de Princes…_

Yes, Romanians vs. Swiss.

Battle of honors, trusts and dignity!

Only one chance for Romania, and Switzerland!

Chitoge, with mafia experience, would prove to Sakura everything to know, or surprise would come? Sergei Karasev would whistle…

Anthems!

 **SWITZERLAND**

Trittst im Morgenrot daher,  
Seh ich dich im Strahlenmeer,  
Dich, du Hocherhabener, Herrlicher!  
Wenn der Alpen Firn sich rötet,  
Betet, freie Schweizer, betet,  
Eure fromme Seele ahnt,  
Eure fromme Seele ahnt,  
Gott im hehren Vaterland!  
Gott, den Herrn, im hehren Vaterland!

( _When the morning skies grow red  
And o'er their radiance shed,  
Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light.  
When the Alps glow bright with splendour,  
Pray, free Swiss, Pray,  
For you feel and understand,  
For you feel and understand,  
That he dwelleth in this land.  
That he dwelleth in this land._)

 **ROMANIA**

Deșteaptă-te, române, din somnul cel de moarte,

În care te-adânciră barbarii de tirani

Acum ori niciodată croiește-ți altă soarte,

La care să se-nchine și cruzii tăi dușmani.

( _Wake up, Romanian, from the sleep of death_

 _Into which you have been sunk by the barbaric tyrants_

 _Now, or never, make a new fate for yourself,_

 _To which even your cruel enemies will bow._ )

Chitoge got huge confident as being a part of Switzerland, meanwhile, Sakura, she had to prove the best if she didn't want to be eliminated. Sakura now saw Li on the stadium.

"Li…"

She trusted him a lot, hope something could help her…

Chitoge, being independent, she would tell something… game on!

All the squad, started!

First half!

As for the first half, Romania, led by Torje, tried to make assault. But nothing helped them at all. Then Shaqiri tried to gain control.

"Bullshit!"

Long pass!

CHANCE! HARIS SEFEROVIĆ, BLERIM DŽEMAILI SENT TO HARIS, WAIT… OHHHHHH… DAMN IT! Then only a whistle to Xherdan Shaqiri.

Claudiu Keşerü tried to make attempt from a header! OHHHH, Sakura decided to step up!

"Capture it, my card!"

Granit Xhaka was trying to making some sudden strike but the first half seemed to be advancing faster than imagined. Chitoge herself only laughed, she believed Sakura could do nothing.

"Hahaha, she is only good with a card, really?"

SEFEROVIĆ AGAIN, IT WAS 18'! THE BALL UNDER HIS CONTROL! HE TRIED TO SCORE… SHOT… OHHH TĂTĂRUSANU PLAYED WELL! 0-0!

Then Romania attacked! At that time, Sakura seemed to release the windy angel again. Chitoge still felt confidence that Sakura would fail.

"Dream on, Saki."

At 18', Lichtsteiner had stopped very well, oh, Romanian forward… wait,…

WHAAAAT? LICHTSTEINER HE PULLED STANCU DOWN! PENALTY! WHAAAT? DEFINITELY CHITOGE SCARED MUCH…

AND FROM PENALTY…

…

…

…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for ROMANIA! BOGDAN STANCU! ONLY PENALTY HELPED ROMANIA TO WIN BACK THEIR GROUND!

Chitoge was shocked a moment… she believed Switzerland was strong enough to trap the Romanians, and now… 0-1?

Sakura and Cerberus danced happily. Thank you Li! The Dacians had played well!

Still, Romania and Switzerland now fought for gaining control in the middle of the field. FABIAN SCHÄR… LONG SHOT RANGE… OHHHHHH… ALMOST SCORED! 1-0!

Xherdan Shaqiri now had to control everything. Looked like Chile vs. Switzerland before… too many nightmare before. Switzerland vs. Chilemania?

Yeah, because Chile also won by this style, except they didn't score from penalty (Mark González). Then, CRISTIAN SĂPURANUUUUUU, FREE KICKKK, OHHHHHHH…

…

NO GOAL! STILL ONLY 1-0 THOUGH!

And later, Sergei Karasev had to work much. From 30'. Ricardo Rodriguez with corner kick. Now Chitoge had to deal with it…

"Mafia show!"

Pintilii and Chipciu tried to foul the Swiss but they couldn't handle the situation, still only 1-0 for the Romanians. Stephan Lichtsteiner…

STEPHAN? OH MAN THIS SWISS GUY WAS MOVING… OH DAMN IT, GOT THE BALL BUT SHOT TO THE END, LMAO! Only a kick for Romania! 38'!

And then, Chitoge, SHOT!

Admir Mehmedi tried to send a pass and unleash a better situation but the hell? Endanger! Nothing! Ohhh, what the heck they saw? Corner kick…

Rodriguez…

Ohhh, this kick was unsuccessful, however Romania also had nothing to do with it. Only 1-0 was the last result of the first 45'.

Chitoge went up too late, so she only helped to manage a huge change, but not the scoreline. 1-0 for Romania, but Sakura also lost much breathe…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

OVIDIU HOBAN! WATCH! OHHH A GOAL KICK! But nothing changed, only 1-0. Now Chitoge showed up the thing she called "a lady mafia".

"Mafia time!"

Xherdan read out, he made signal: "Hurry up, Chitoge." As Sakura got tired for trying to help Romanians defeat Sommer, Chitoge moved up. Thanked for Xhemaili.

Of course, we wanna tell that, "Xh" in Slavic pronounciation meant "Dž".

At 57'… WAIT, CORNER CHAOS! THE BALL, MISSED FROM DJOUROU, BUT ADMIR GOT IT! ADMIR MEHMEDIIIIIII…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! Romania let Switzerland equalized! ADMIIIIIIIIIIR MEHMEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Being shot down like this, Romania and Sakura showed to be confused: how, and why? Romania played so bad this time…

General Anghel, please notice!

Your team was losing control!

Now, Sakura had to call support, she called…

…

BOOM! Chrome Dokuro! In the fear of being counter-attack, Chrome and Sakura could be a good couple. They combined with card and skills. Chrome herself also proved skills in front of mafia war a lot.

Now, Romania had to defend entire of the game. First, Torje and Lichtsteiner at clash. But definitely Torje couldn't help himself. Swiss midfielders seemed to be very strong.

On the stadium, some Hungarian nationalists whom felt themselves humiliated because of Slovakia's victory over Russia, now cheered Switzerland against Romania! In some secret street corners they even burnt Romanian flags…

At later, in 75', when Switzerland took more advantages but couldn't score any goal, Chitoge decided to call up…

BOOM!

Mikoto Misaka! She appeared. Now, Chrome, with only one eye, would be harder. They had to manage control themselves, their moves were important for a victory decision.

Still Romania 1-1 Switzerland!

Dark deep of trouble, later, Shaqiri tried to strike down Romania, but was unable to break. From then, only Swiss attacks…

Stancu even got injured as well. But those counter-attacks, led by Chitoge and Mikoto, all sent up blade and fire, was unable to help Switzerland. Chrome and Sakura stood well as much as help from Li's advises.

1-1…

90'!

…really? Romania would draw 1-1?

Alexandru Chipciu asked Chrome to prevent the defense and help Romania attack, but mass fire from Mikoto totally tired the girl. But the last actions seemed nothing to notice for…

…

…

…

OVER! 1-1 draw! So Romania, with only 1 point, would face many problems. With Switzerland, they would officially qualify if Albania got destroyed by France…

Party time for Switzerland!

 _Sakura Kinomoto (Switzerland) 1-1 Chitoge Kirisaki (Romania)_

* * *

However, someone…

…

…

…

…


	29. France vs Albania

And now, was the real battle…

 ** _Tsubomi Hanasaki (France) vs. Lucia Nanami (Albania)_**

Showdown!

* * *

#####

Marseilles, France

 _Stade Vélodrome…_

The host, with many of advantage, would have to do their mission: to win the next match to qualify for the next round! Marseilles was calling!

Albania must win to survive!

France must win to qualify!

Deschamps is an impressive manager, he and Tsubomi would do the best, while Lucia, after many of problem, had tried to ask for help from Gianni De Biasi.

Now, this time for the anthems…

 **ALBANIA**

Rreth flamurit të përbashkuar  
Me një dëshir' e një qëllim,  
Të gjith' atij duke iu betuar  
Të lidhim besën për shpëtim.

Prej lufte veç ai largohet  
Që është lindur tradhëtor,  
Kush është burrë nuk frigohet,  
Po vdes, po vdes si një Dëshmor!

( _Around our flag we stand united,  
With one wish and one goal,  
A sacred oath we bestow upon it  
Proclaiming loyalty for our salvation._

 _From war abstains only he,  
Who a traitor is born,  
He who is a true man is not frightened,  
But dies a warrior to the cause._)

 **FRANCE**

 **Allons enfants de la Patrie,  
Le jour de gloire est arrivé!  
Contre nous de la tyrannie,  
L'étendard sanglant est levé, (bis)  
Entendez-vous dans les campagnes  
Mugir ces féroces soldats?  
Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras  
Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!**

 **Aux armes, citoyens,**  
 **Formez vos bataillons,**  
 **Marchons, marchons!**  
 **Qu'un sang impur**  
 **Abreuve nos sillons!**

( _Arise, children of the Fatherland,  
The day of glory has arrived!  
Against us tyranny's  
Bloody banner is raised, (repeat)  
Do you hear, in the countryside,  
The roar of those ferocious soldiers?  
They're coming right into your arms  
To cut the throats of your sons, your women!_

 _To arms, citizens,  
Form your battalions,  
Let's march, let's march!  
Let an impure blood  
Soak our fields!_)

Yes, it was the match decide everything…

Tsubomi and Lucia looked, Tsubomi felt a bit of shy… Lucia also felt nervous…

Super anthem from the French against the Illyrian warriors, well, let see… Napoléon vs. Skanderbeg, now!

First half!

VIVE LA FRANCE! France got controlled at first, however, sometimes, we saw Albanians defend their lines. Seeing this match, Andrea Pirlo had soon discovered the problem…

"Hhhmm, that's strange, well, France's defense seemed unsecured. But with a strong midfield and forward, France can use this advantage to cover this problem."

When Lorik Cana, the old captain of Albania, had lost his chance to play due to the red card, Albania needed a new way. France was okay.

Some Albanians tried to take up their chance, but mass strikes from Frenchmen totally exhausted Albania's strength much.

According to Mexico's Guillermo Ochoa, he believed Albania's main strength, was to depend on Etrit Berisha, the goalkeeper of this tea. The Black Eagle seemed need a strength from Berisha. Without Cana, only Etrit could do this. Well, Mexico did meet Albania once, 2001, which Mexico won 4-0.

Then, French team tried to attack again. Giroud and Martial!

Tsubomi saw that Lucia started to singing. Now she tried to perform as a singer. She is best known as a mermaid too.

But Kaito wasn't in the stadium… again, while Olivier? Yeah, he appeared. Without Kaito, Lucia got problem.

In the stadium, over 15.000 Albanians in this 67.000 capacity had a total strength for Albania, but Lucia needed a performance. Tsubomi realized this, so she turned into a Cure.

Martial and Payet, they moved… crossed!

Cakkkkkkkk…

French combination, including Martial, only success in total 2/3 field though. Albania played well at their home field but entering to French line was not easy.

Elseid Hysaj… he tried to make cross for Sadiku but the ball came to Lloris…

Now was Giroud… Payet, lol…

Tsubomi sent a sudden strike, as Scottish ref. William Collum went up to see why. Albania could believe on Armando Sadiku, although they could still believe on something special. Ermir Lenjani should have calmed, but he failed anyway.

It was 35'.

Ansi Agolli clearly handled the ball but referee blew something… handball, so a free kick was awarded to France.

Lucia seemed take back stable, she used the song "Skanderbeg's soul" to encourage Albania making some plan. But Tsubomi, with Oliver's help, had used her flowers…

"Hai!"

Blaise Matuidi! Oh, penalized, really? It was 38'.

But Ledian Memushaj couldn't do better than Blaise. Shame…

Corner kick for Albania? They almost created danger, but weak offensive could not help them anything. Ermir Lenjani tried to get ball from corner, but another corner… wasn't successfully as the first one.

Martial!

Martial made everyone remember to Zidane, but Albanian defenders drove out easily.

At the later, in 44', while Lucia song continued to cheer Albanian souls, suddenly… OHHHH, foul from Albania, Patrice Evra injured! Even though, Ledian Memushaj kicked ball from a free kick!

Nothing.

Later, corner kick also couldn't help Albania. 0-0 and the first half ended…

Lucia and Tsubomi had been holding ground, only 0-0 for both. As host, France would not let this result come through…

Being draw with the weakest team would affect a lot. Learn from the USA at Copa América please… At least, the USA only lost to the giant Colombia… and Colombia isn't Albania.

0-0!

…

…

…

…

…

Second half! Tsubomi vs. Lucia back!

Deschamps trusted Tsubomi this time, meanwhile, De Biasi had to look on Lucia. After the controversial first match, now he had a chance to see Lucia. And Lucia was good.

At 46', COMAN! HE LATCHED ON TO LOFTED PASS INSIDE BOX… BUT HE MISSED! KIDDING ME?

However, not for long…

The Grande Armée was facing problem from the Black Eagle! WAIT, LEDIAN MEMUSHAJ! HE GATHERED BY A HEADER! OHHHH… RIGHT POST SAVED FRANCE! AND THEN THE HEADING WENT OUTSIDE! NO GOAL! 0-0!

Lucia almost got chance to celebrate, but the missing of Kaito again made her feeling weakened… Andrea Pirlo, he was cheering for France…

"Paul Pogba, well said…"

POGBA! GOLDEN CHANCE! AWWWW CROSSBAR, HE MISSED NARROWLY!

Why France played like Brazil 2 years ago?

Burim Kukeli got another yellow card. Adding with his yellow card on the match vs. Switzerland, he was unable to play at the last match vs. Romania.

But Coman, Payet and Pogba couldn't do better, because of this, Tsubomi…

"Come out, Seishiro Tsugumi!"

BOOM! Tsugumi appeared! Tsugumi decided to shoot down the game as soon as possible. Due to the fact that Lucia had a full strength of making total defense over Albanian line, Tsubomi and Seishiro had to win by the best. They must destroy it!

COMAN! AHHHH, GIROUD…

GIROUD AGAIN! OH C'MON! DAMN…

…

Now going to 73', seemed that Albania didn't want to move all. Pierre Gignac appeared! At the few later minutes, Lucia called…

"KONATA IZUMI, SONATA TIME!"

BOOM! Konata Izumi appeared…

Bacary Sagna now in, telling to all the teammates that must score as soon as possible! Laurent Koscielny launched ball attack.

At the time when the match only got 5', Andrea Pirlo had a huge surprise, the Albanians they played…

"Cantenaccio. In the dirty way, De Biasi had ordered his students to play dirty Cantenaccio. So this is the way they used in this match. If this opponent were Spain, Spain would end Albania's tactics, but… France…"

"Also have dirty Cantenaccio?" Charisteas, who also appeared, he surprised: "Dirty Cantenaccio? This is Italy's way to play football?"

"There are three kinds of Cantenaccio, man." Pirlo explained to Charisteas: "White Cantenaccio, Slow Cantenaccio, and Dark Cantenaccio."

"Oh man, I don't know that… so, Dirty Cantenaccio meant…"

"They called _Dark Cantenaccio_. To play, you have to accept that you can't win, so you have to hold them as long as you can. Playing this, you will cause more fouls, you will strike down and hold until no goal i scored…"

While they were explaining, suddenly… RAMI! HE CROSSED, AND…

…

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for France! ANTOINE GRIEZMANN! VIVE LA FRANCE!**

1 goal down meaning that Albania's chance was over. Lucia saw that… When she was focusing with Konata, Tsubomi had called two girls: Seishiro and Nozomi! At 90', really?

But it wasn't over, when Lucia just called Rei, Rei found that too late to prevent, but… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Dimitri Payet! PAYEEEEEEEET! 2-0! And so… it was over…

Why France scored two goals?

Because while Lucia was trying to hold line, suddenly she found a massive strength led by others, but she didn't aware until 90'. True.

Two late goals from France ended Albania's hope of taking both 1st and 2nd place. Disaster!

VIVE LA FRANCE! AND OVER!

2-0!

 _Tsubomi Hanasaki (France) 2-0 Lucia Nanami (Albania)_

Didier Deschamps could smile happily, meanwhile, with De Biasi, Albania's chance… officially… closed.

De Biasi felt disappointed after all. What a disgrace for him.

But Deschamps hugged his men so much. Tsubomi got a huge shake from Pogba for it. Griezmann too.

Well done, Grande Armée.


	30. Outside time

As for the girls, they seemed fell in love.

But some of them also got chased by some mad hooligans.

Turkish, Croatian, Welsh, English hooligans tried to capture them for fun. Some even came from Russia, Ukraine, Poland or Albania…

Yup, their moves always got followed by some others. Same as many ladies in whole France, they wanna be hot so now… LMAO!

El Matadora had to remove many hooligans out of this, Pirlo and Charisteas seemed not happy…

#####

However, Alejandro Sabella, ex-Coach of Argentina, he just had a private meeting to Leonid Slutsky.

He said something, seriously, but in deep of dark. After Russia's shocking 1-2 loss to Slovakia, Russia was near the brink of elimination. Although not a supporter of Russia, this Argentine seemed not willing to see the elimination of Russia. It made him remembered back to the day when the United States returned to World Cup after 40 years absent.

Leonid Slutsky looked like a good boy, when he listened like a student got punishment from the Principal, this Principal is from Argentina.

Sabella told something, then he left, calm and silent. And Sabella left away with nothing else. However, seemed like…

Sabella, had controlled everything. Slutsky had problem to deal with…

But the only word we could hear from Sabella…

"GIRLY SQUAD CANNOT QUALIFY, UNLESS YOU ACCEPT SLOVAKIA MUST BE ELIMINATED!"

…

…

…

…

…

Well, meanwhile, the girls had a lot of thing to deal with… hahaha…

But what happened? Who knew? Nikov was there…


	31. England vs Wales

But today was special…

Wales vs. England, battle of British Isle!

Only one could win…

Brothers vs. Brothers. Speak English damn it!

 ** _Chisaki Hiradaira (England) vs. Amu Hinamori (Wales)_**

* * *

#####

Lens, France

 _Stade Bollaert-Delelis…_

Slovakia's victory forced England to win against Wales. Since England and Wales understand each other, this battle would decide everything.

Referee? Felix Brych from Germany.

Wayne Rooney vs. Gareth Bale!

WAR ON! Of course, England and Wales! HAIL GOD, HONOR THE BRITISH ISLE!

…

…

…

Anthems, please, NOW!

 **WALES**

 **Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi,  
Gwlad beirdd a chantorion, enwogion o fri;  
Ei gwrol ryfelwyr, gwladgarwyr tra mad,  
Dros ryddid collasant eu gwaed.**

 **Gwlad, gwlad, pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad.  
Tra môr yn fur i'r bur hoff bau,  
O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau.**

( _ **The land of my fathers is dear to me,**_ ** _  
Country of poets and singers, celebrities indeed:  
Its warring defenders, so gallant and brave,  
For freedom their life's blood they gave_**

 _ **country!, country!, faithful I am to my country!**_ ** _  
While seas secure  
This land so pure,  
O may our old language endure._**)

 **ENGLAND**

 **God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save The Queen!  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save The Queen!**

WHITE VS. RED! RED DRAGONS VS. WHITE CRUSADERS!

Before the match, Baron van Dora, a Briton man, had noticed that Welsh and English fans had "burned" Slovakian flag to "protest" Slovakia's victory! LMAO!

Actually, in fact, they did not wish Russia or Slovakia to win, but now they must fight till die. If Russia had won, those mad fans would have burned Russian flag… too…

LOL!

Chisaki and Amu looked to each other. Chisaki had a bit of problem, but now, she seemed to have entering soul with England!

Amu Hinamori had a bit of confused as well, how to fight England? Wales and England both understood each other for many times…

FIRST HALF! START!

Before the match, everyone counted in a draw! Roy Hodgson began to use magic…

"Ana huna…"

He spoke some kind of… Old English. Chisaki, of course, didn't realize it. But everyone who watched this match would have suddenly remembered…

Those Welsh and English are both soldiers of God…

The King vs. The Dragon Lord, first, England attempted attacks! OHHHHH… Damn, they missed.

And then, Welsh team took cover, Rooney kicked up from corner… Dele Alli,… ohhhh, Jesus Christ, geez. No, nothing else. Good damn it. Kyle Walker?

Aaron Ramsey looted the ball back. God, Honor and Battlefield between the British Isle teams… oh dear oh dear oh dear.

But in 7'… STERLING! A PASS FROM ADAM LALLANA… OH DEAR… HE HAD A CHANCE…

GOAL, GOAL, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… NO GOAL! STERLING IN FRONT OF EMPTY NET HAD SHOT TOO HIGH, FLY OVER CROSSBAR! 0-0!

Gareth Bale fired the ball, giving Wales a corner kick. But many English players had surrounded to stop other marches from Wales.

Aaron Ramsey!

Meanwhile, Chisaki found herself got something lightened. She had released her power for an unknown reason… Amu?

Aaron Ramsey, they committed foul, oh geez, battling battling… haha… Rooney tried to enter in but it sounds not working. Ledley… Ohhh, Kane and Lallana time!

Are you kidding me?

Both Welsh and English men clashed on the ground. Then England attacked Wales… damn. Oh yeah…

Amu had decided to change. She became a specialist dancer. RAN AND AMU!

Guardian GO!

Coleman used other spells. Now, Hodgson smelt something. Chisaki, she decided to use her skills at the sea… However, did Roy really knew it?

CAHILL! KICK! OHHHHHHH, BUT WAYNE HENNESSEY SAVED THE DAY! 0-0!

And then, again, HARRY KANE! HEADER! OHHHHHH OHHHHH… ARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO GOAL! 0-0! Then Welsh managed a counter-strike! But it wasn't successful.

However, again, chance arrived to England.

CHRIS SMALLING! OH DEAR HE CONNECTED THE BALL!, BUT THE STEER WAS WIDE OF LEFT SPOT!

Damn, still 0-0 for both. As England and Wales are both belong to British Isle, they seemed to understand each others more. And of course, England is not Russia, bro!

England is NOT Russia and they are not girly like the Russians vs. Slovakia.

But uh oh, free kick for Wales… GARETH BALE?

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

Gareth Bale… HE SHOT! WHAT? JOE HART STOPPED BUT THE BALL… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! BALE! GARETH BALE! HIS KICK WAS TOO DIFFICULT TO MAKE A CHANCE FOR BOTH JOE HART AND ENGLISH DEFENDERS! 1-0 FOR THE RED DRAGONS!

Wales is the true Red Dragons, not like China.

Ramsey and Bale, taking this advantage, tried to attack England but seemed like nothing was able to help Wales got another goal. Still, Wales played a very awesome match! At 42', Bale scored 1-0 for Wales. Battle of British Isle, definitely, better than the Slavic clash between Russia and Slovakia.

And England wanna prove that they were not Russia.

Ohhhhh…

Wales tried to clash with England again. Amu and Ran had helped Wales led 1-0. And the first half… ended. Definitely, Chisaki didn't play much role there… damn sad for England…

Only though?

…

…

…

Suddenly, Chisaki said something to Hodgson, and Hodgson…

"Right, I will."

…

…

…

…

…

SECOND HALF!

Players from Wales and England… GO!

Welsh players ran quickly, but nothing helped all. Daniel Sturridge raced towards the face of Welsh players, but nothing helped. Kyle Walker also couldn't do better. Jackass.

At that time, by somehow, Chisaki had unleashed her total power… really?

Smalling… Cahill, awww… then Sturridge? Kidding me?

Aaron Ramsey took a long range shot! But Hart saved the day! Still only 1-0 for Wales. Amu however had changed into Miki… Second Guardian. Chris Coleman had to do by the best, using painting skills from Amu…

Meanwhile, corner for England…

WAIT! BALL… OH, WELSH DEFENDER TRIED TO PREVENT BALL… HOLD ON, WAS THE HEADER… BACK TO HOME GROUND? BACK TO WELSH GOALKEEPER? UH OH, VARDY? JAMIE VARDY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! DRAW! JAMIE VARDY TIME! ENGLAND 1-1 WALES!

GO FOR IT, JAMIE! 1-1! WALES' DEFENDER FAULT HELPED ENGLAND EQUALIZE!

56'!

From now, England attacked many times. But Coleman wasn't dumb. He ordered his team to play Cantenaccio in the whole ground!

The party was not ended. At least, ERIC DIER! DIERRRRRR… SHOT BLOCK DOWN!

Kidding me?

Hal Robson-Kanu in actions as well.

The poor finish for England was the main reason that they couldn't have much chance. The goal from Vardy was a total lucky one!

Hahahahaha…

Daniel Sturridge lmao! At this time, Chisaki still unleashing water power for Roy Hodgson, to counter Amu's firing cheer that used by Chris Coleman. But the party wasn't over. 70' to 80'!

Looking for a position? Are you kidding?

Changed! But Bale or Rooney couldn't do better. Such a… haizzz…

Now, Chisaki decided to call someone…

"Please, help me!"

BOOM! Maron Kusakabe! At the same way, Amu had called… Hanon Hosho! At 82'. Now, England made total pressure, as Chisaki's power had totally exhausted and… she felt down.

"Oh dear, Chisaki, stand up. I will need you so much for this…"

Amu had to rest for a while. She used too many power…

Maron tried to disable the power of Hanon, but since Chisaki was totally fell down, she asked for other. And she did the thing that Chisaki didn't do…

Calling the last support.

"Please, help! Chisaki needed help!"

BOOM! And so… Manaka Mukaido appeared! At this time, it was 88' and Dier, Walker missed a lot of chance for England! 1-1!

Corner, but Cahill didn't help anything. DISGRACE!

When they were all thought about a draw, Amu, suddenly found herself needed some other, she had to call help. But was this too late? Because now… OH DEAR, DANIEL STURRIDGE! WOW WOW WOW!

 **HE DEFEATED OVER 2, 3 WELSH DEFENDERS AND… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-1 FOR ENGLAND! GGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

 **DANIEEEEEEEEL STURRIDGE!**

 **BRAVO ENGLISH KNIGHTS! 2-1!**

When Amu called Haruhi, it seemed to be too late, but… GARETH BALE! AGAIN! OHHHHH, THIS HEADER FAILED TO TOUCH ON THE NET! 2-1 for England…

Felix Brych looked down. Chisaki just came up with something like… mirage…

"Is England won?

…

…

…

OVER! England 2-1 Wales! Really, a victory for England! Great game Queen's warriors, all hail England and Wales!

 _Chisaki Hiradaira (England) 2-1 Amu Hinamori (Wales)_

It was a shame for Amu… Chisaki, she did well. At least… she should go and relax… for a while…

England 2-1 Wales, final score. Madness for Felix Brych…


	32. Ukraine vs Northern Ireland

**_Kyoko Sasagawa (Ukraine) vs. Tamako Kitashirakawa (Northern Ireland)_**

* * *

#####

Lyon, France

 _Parc Olympique Lyonnais…_

This match would decide everything for both teams to win, both lost their opening matches…

Ukraine or N. Ireland?

Definitely Irish fans supported Ukraine against Northern Ireland, they claimed Northern Ireland "is just a fake creation" like Donbass and Luhansk.

So Northern Ireland would face a total problem… because pro-Russian was backing them against Ukraine. Hahahahaha…

Anthems!

 **NORTHERN IRELAND**

God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save The Queen!  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save The Queen!

 **UKRAINE**

Ще не вмерла України і слава, і воля,  
Ще нам, браття молодії, усміхнеться доля.  
Згинуть наші воріженьки, як роса на сонці.  
Запануєм і ми, браття, у своїй сторонці.

Душу й тіло ми положим за нашу свободу,

І покажем, що ми, браття, козацького роду!

( _Ukraine's glory has not yet died, nor her freedom,  
Upon us, compatriots, fate shall smile once more.  
Our enemies will vanish, like dew in the morning sun,  
And we too shall rule, brothers, in a free land of our own._

 _Souls and bodies we'll lay down, all for our freedom,_

 _And we will show that we, brothers, are of theCossack_ _nation!_ )

Fan from the Irish part (not from Northern Ireland) had yelled: "Donbass is Ukraine, Lugansk is Ukraine! Northern Ireland is Ireland!" It would be total war now…

GO! First half!

Northern Ireland, with full of English smells, definitely got a lot of hatreds from Irish fans because those "N. Irish" are just creation "made by England". No different to Ukrainians saying "Donbass and Luhansk are Russia's puppets". Wow, England and Russia had some commons…

Congratulations, Donbass-Luhansk and Northern Ireland for the same fate… LMAO!

Northern Ireland quickly launched offensive but no deal…

Andriy Pyatov played well. He stopped much.

Losing connections for the first moment from a free kick, Ukrainians finally gained control. That's odd. Stuart Dallas? Yes.

OH, Shevchuk, haizzz… damn this man couldn't do better?

Again, the Ukrainians attempted to gain control. However, rain had fallen to the city. Lyon was very wet…

Sydorchuk! He shot… ohhh, Northern Ireland's defender let the ball touched on his hand! But nothing called for a penalty shot. Damn. 9'!

And at few minutes later, seemed like Kovalenko and Konoplyanka failed to get contact on it. Was a total mistake. Then, the match entered into deadlock… Began from Conor.

Conor Washington, kicked…

But helpless.

Then Sydorchuk with Konoplyanka… Jesus Christ, was this match so boring? They played like making fans to sleep. But if no one knew, then, before this match, a N. Irish fan had died at 24 when he got accident in France.

And it was 20'. Only 4' that N. Irish fans would hold a ceremony in honor of the death supporter. It definitely grew a power for Tamako as Tamako was still doing nothing.

Kyoko, with the fires granted by Tsuna, had decided to use it. Assisting the Ukrainians, she blew…

…

…

…

But when she blew, it was 24'. Tamako got received… a strength. Again, she unleashed…

"Mother…"

Light on! With the spirit of the death fan, who knew! Big and such as… CRAIG CATHCART! CRAAAAAAAIIIIG! HE FAILED!

He wanted to connect the ball but it came useless. 34'! So, at 10' before, Stepanenko had failed to attack the Northern Irish line, and Northern Ireland played wall stone to defend themselves. All came from the mind of Conor Washington.

The power from her mother, and the deceased Northern Irish fan in Nice… they sent a message to Tamako that: "from now, you could see Ukraine's weakness. You have to help O'Neill to break it." Uh oh, Kyoko better should be ready…

She saw the souls…

Rakitskiy tried to make step in order to help but they showed nothing much. Coach Mykhaylo Fomenko was right: dangers from N. Ireland bigger than Ukraine.

Ward, Jamie Ward, he stroke! Awwww…

But they were still in stuck! Damn JAMIE WARD! HE PASSED FOR A HEADER… BUT… csssssss… nothing!

At 40', Seleznyov got a yellow card. Now Ukraine in trouble. At the rain, Ukraine had to deal with a kick. Kyoko felt hard again, because of the rain, her fire wasn't able enough to fight.

Aaron Hughes! Hey, hey, hey, ayaaaaaa… Really?

The soul from the fan and Tamako's mom had totally affected a lot. Still, 0-0 was the final result. 45', no goal.

Ukraine 0-0 Northern Ireland.

Kyoko had used the fire, but due to the rains, she lost much for nothing. Tamako also got nothing after all…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Polish fans attended a part of Northern Ireland's fans. They didn't care like the Irish one, they wanted to see Ukraine loss!

Yevhen Seleznyov in actions… YEVHEN! ROSE ABOVE THE DEFENSE! But the header couldn't win McGovern! Still 0-0! Artem Fedetskiy got a problem, really…

He committed a foul.

Now, chance for Northern Ireland… Michael O'Neill was waiting…

…and…

SHOT! AND OHHHHHH… GARETH MCAULEY! HE HEADED TO THE NET! AND… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GOAL FOR NORTHERN IRELAND! 1-0 FOR NORTHERN IRELAND! BEAUTIFUL HEADER! AMAZING, SO STUNNING! GARETH MCAULEY!

Tamako got a celebration, she was totally a true angel at the rain… Her mom and the fan had helped her. Her strength: calling angels, was confirmed.

48', Ukraine 0-1 Northern Ireland!

Polish fans celebrated the goal, meanwhile the Irish fans got angered with the result…

"Ukrainian idiots!"

"Are you losing to a fake country like N. Ireland?"

Many unlikely comments from the Irish fans, lol. They were really angry with it, as they saw Northern Ireland = Donbass = Luhansk = fake.

And now, "fake" was leading 1-0.

Stepanenko and Seleznyov, with Konoplyanka, were heading to a counter-offensive, but it was blocked by the N. Irish defenders. 56' now, and Ukraine in deep trouble.

Now, Kyoko decided to call help. She didn't want to see Ukraine's early exit. So she called…

"Rei Hino, now on… I need you…"

Rei appeared! BOOM! It was 55' and still 1-0 for N. Ireland! Thanked McAuley!

Then the match continued until 58', when the rain stone appeared higher and crazier. Pavel Královec, referee from Czech Republic, had to suspend for a while. It helped Rei to teach Kyoko. And so, Kyoko gained more confident…

Well, seemed the rain wasn't huge. Match could be continued…

Ward! Oh dear, Jamie Ward again…

"HEY, ANYTHING NEW? DAMN IT!"

"JUST MOVE ON AND KEEP FORWARD!"

"Those Ukrainians said we are 'pro-Donbass and Luhansk' and they would teach us for betraying Ireland, ahahahahahahahaha, now, we won't let this go! We are teaching them who is better!"

"Haha…"

Some N. Irish players said that… it damaged much Ukrainian pride…

So be it…

…

…

Tamako, after just hoping from her mother, realized that she needed a larger as…

"BOOM!"

Rei and Kyoko shot up! They would shoot a lot to make Ukraine have a goal. It couldn't be! They…

They…

Tamako had to put up, her mother couldn't get hurt by this: "Mom, I am coming!"

…

BOOM! Konata Izumi! And… Manaka Mukaido too? Oh, double call. Goalkeeper McGovern was the first to notice this…

"Are you kidding me?"

Kyoko with Rei were trying to use Tsuna's skills with Rei's power to disable Tamako's spirits, Konata saw it all. So, Tamako and Konata both were same, their mothers had passed away…

Konata touched on, with a larger strength unlike Taiga: "I am with you."

It was 80' and Ukraine 0-1 Northern Ireland.

Mad Irish fans even got more angered: "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" They really hated this… if Northern Ireland won, it would be a disaster for the Irish from Republic of Ireland which opposed the N. Ireland team. Andriy Yarmolenko…

Ekkk, Yarmolenko, why you played so bad?

Tsuna Sawada attended too late! Why at 82' he arrived? At this time, Kyoko had to call another…

BOOM! Nozomi Yumehara! As a Cure, Nozomi Yumehara herself had used her Pretty Cure's experience to break the deadlock, so she, Rei and Kyoko all together formed a total fire!

Meanwhile, three girls, Manaka-Tamako-Konata, formed "Angel breath" to encounter the strength of Kyoko-Nozomi-Rei.

…

Zinchenko, was he kidding? But McGovern stopped. Tsuna cheered much for Kyoko…

But until 90', nothing changed… McGovern saved a kick… from Ukraine…

Now, Mykhaylo Fomenko had to burn up…

"DON'T LET THOSE N. IRELAND GO WITH 3 PTS!"

Now Kyoko decided to blow up her full strength. But Rei and Nozomi had gone too far!

Tamako kept her soul balance to aid the team. And so be it…

Wait, Ukraine attacked, but… Michael McGovern saved! And then… now,…

At 90+6', Northern Ireland attacked, the offensive from N. Ireland, wasn't strong, but full of bravery, Stuart Dallas…

And Konata, wait, what did she say?

"Mom… save us!"

A kick! STUART DALLAS! OHHHH PYATOV SAVED, but… HOLD, NIALL MCGINN! MCGINN! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! **GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SUPER STUNNING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 FOR NORTHERN IRELAND! NIALL MCGINN!**

 **NORTHERN IRELAND HAD WRITTEN HISTORY, AFTER LOSING 0-1 TO POLAND, NOW THEY WON POLAND'S UNLIKELY RIVAL, UKRAINE! POLISH FANS CELEBRATED HAPPILY AND CRAZILY!**

And so be it, referee Královec had whistled!

 _Kyoko Sasagawa (Ukraine) 0-2 Tamako Kitashirakawa (Northern Ireland)_

Kyoko had fallen down with a total shock. She is a hard working girl, but she lost twice! If Poland managed a 1-1 draw to Germany, Ukraine would be eliminated… soon.

From Albania to Ukraine, why every "underdogs" had been ruined by the weakers like Switzerland or Northern Ireland?

Tamako couldn't hold the tears, she cried because of this match. Her mother had been with her! 2-0 for Northern Ireland! Coach Michael O'Neill hugged his men…

"WOOOOOAAAHHOOOOOOOOOO, WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN! WIN! Get lost anti-Northern Ireland!"

Of course, fans which supported Republic of Ireland would be very angry…

"UKRAINE… CURSE YOU… CUUUURSE YOUUUUU… DAMN YOU NORTHERN IRISH TRAITORS, FAKE COUNTRY, HOW DARE YOU WON… DAMN YOU! DAMN THOSE BRITONS…"

We had to feel sorry for Kyoko, she did practice the best, but she failed to do so… with Tamako, your mother, she was an amazing woman. And so did Konata's mother. Manaka, well done.

Rei and Nozomi didn't want to talk anymore… DISASTER!

The match had ended like that.


	33. Germany vs Poland

**_Moka Akashiya (Germany) vs. Reika Aoki (Poland)_**

All two girls would play by their souls, they had nothing except… to win.

Robert Lewandowski definitely trusted Reika as much as he believed. Meanwhile, with Moka, Joachim Löw felt unsure with it, Moka was too dangerous to control herself…

Let see…

* * *

#####

Saint-Denis, France

 _Stade de France…_

Dora-nikov attended the match, with the appearance of his German fellow, Doramarck, and Pirlo with Charisteas also arrived to see.

"(How do you think about the Germans?)"

"They are stronger, but they're lack of defense…"

"(So, Poland…)"

"Definitely they could have a leading goal. But with a strong forward group like those Germans… not sure how long Poland can hold."

"(Hhhmmm…)"

Poland vs. Germany! Reika appeared as a true White Eagle! Moka appeared like a true German Wehrmacht!

Nazi vs. Poland, again. It made us remember much to Poland vs. Russia… Poland vs. Commies. And now Poland vs. Nazis…

Lewandowski himself had scored in the match against Russia 4 years ago, the goal against Commies, now, he would score on Nazis…

Hungarian fans would appear as supporters for Poland. Polish-Hungarian friendship…

But well, anthems please.

 **POLAND**

 **Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła,  
Kiedy my żyjemy.  
Co nam obca przemoc wzięła,  
Szablą odbierzemy.**

 **Marsz, marsz, Dąbrowski,  
Z ziemi włoskiej do Polski.  
Za twoim przewodem  
Złączym się z narodem.**

( _ **Poland has not yet perished,**_ ** _  
So long as we still live.  
What the alien force has taken from us,  
We shall retrieve with a sabre._**

 _ **March, march,**_ _ **Dąbrowski,**_ ** _  
From the Italian land to Poland.  
Under your command  
We shall rejoin the nation._**)

 **GERMANY**

 **Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Für das deutsche Vaterland!  
Danach lasst uns alle streben  
Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand!  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Sind des Glückes Unterpfand;  
Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,  
Blühe, deutsches Vaterland!**

 **(** _ **Unity and justice and freedom**_ ** _  
For the German fatherland!  
Let us all strive for this purpose  
Brotherly with heart and hand!  
Unity and justice and freedom  
Are the pledge of happiness;  
Flourish in the glow of this happiness,  
Flourish, German fatherland!_** **)**

Such a strong and sensitive hymn… But definitely, Germany would face many enemies. Brazilian fans for Poland, even Italian fans against Germany as well. They still got backup from Nordic, and some Russians, Ukrainians whom anti-Polish themselves.

Lewandowski, playing in Germany, definitely, knew a lot as well. Reika also knew, Moka was stronger than her, she had to be ready.

Björn Kuipers, referee from Holland, was about to start it…

With Podolski, facing Poland was truly a memory for him. He plays for Germany, but he is Polish…

…

…

…

First half!

HEIL HITLER… this word hunted Poles a lot. Germany started to suppress the Poles on the first move. Nikov saw this, couldn't feel worry for Poland, but himself also saw the way Germany play.

Coach Adam Nawałka, whom himself did fight against Germany before, had to deal with a big fact that, Poland needed a better plan to win. 2-0 win in the qualification gave him much…

Meanwhile, we could see Haru Miura, she looked to Jakub Błaszczykowski. Jakub was the reason that she come, because he encouraged her to show her love to Tsuna…

…

"Oh shit! Those Germans…" El Matadora yelled as the match was 0-0. It was just 7'. Pirlo himself told all of them to calm. He believed that Poland was hiding something, something that… Germany didn't recognize.

Charisteas agreed with the same.

Meanwhile, in Instagram, Colombia's David Ospina put a comment: "Poland needs Lewandowski if they want to disable the Germans."

Poland stroke! But ayaazzzz…

From Draxler to Hector, all weren't successful. Łukasz Piszczek must be the most tired person…

Thomas Müller! IT WAS HIM! CHANCE! TONI KROOS! FIRE! AWWWWWWW… ALMOST A GOAL! 0-0!

Then, this area was almost cleared… Ohhhh… corner for Germany. Area clear but Draxler turned useless. Lmao kidding? Mats Hummels?

Fabiański totally understood the move of German side. So he sent it up. Kamil Grosicki?

As for Pirlo, the Italian legend told that the Germans seemed to be confused. They sometimes thought they were invincible but sometimes they could not control themselves. Piszczek? Maczyński? They were in. Now Reika and Moka showdown!

Moka turned herself into a vampire, she tried to attempt a big strike. But Reika jumped up!

"You should stay away, vampire."

"Who know? Football decides everything!"

Now for Götze, solo run from him! But Germany still failed to strike down the Poles. This match was really at its height of heat!

31'!

Moka moved, and suddenly threw a bloody spell, she made German team stronger. The Germans… they seemed to have more problem that just it…

Özil! Yellow card, damn for the Turkish man… he also got a big… trap from the Poles. Oh… Poland, you are very clever on it.

Hector to Müller also did nothing to help changing the match. Even Poland had to defend itself, they got nothing to prove.

Andrea Pirlo quickly remembered the curse 7-1…

"Germany… you are cursed… why you win 7-1 two years ago? Now… everyone…"

Draxler and Hector were all disabled by the Poles, they seemed nothing better than others. Germany was looking for others, such as Schweinsteiger or Mustafi to make surprise, but they were on the bench.

Moka stroke Reika much, but Reika held down. Khedira seemed getting hotter and hotter, he yelled: "CAN ANYONE HELP? DAMN, THOSE POLACKS ARE BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!"

Polacks? Is this looked like an insult to the Poles?

Lewandowski felt like being insulted, he yelled: "If you want, Khedira… I can teach you a lesson!"

The Poles stood well. And over! First 45' ended goalless. Poland had played by the best of their souls.

Serbian supporters cheered Polish fans so much. And if nobody were wrong, Haru Miura was standing inside a few Serbian supporters cheering for Poland. She shared condolences for Kyoko after Ukraine's loss. With Kuba, she hoped she could meet him one more, to get his advise.

Germany 0-0 Poland!

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

While Pirlo and Charisteas were quarreling… ARKADIUSZ MILIK! A PASS AND… OHHHH, MISSED! 0-0! THEN GERMANY QUICKLY REPULSED WITH A SUDDEN STRIKE! MARIO GÖTZE… AUUUU NO GOAL FOR GERMANY AS WELL.

0-0!

Corner from Toni Kroos, but… jeez, nothing.

Milik and Jędrzejczyk attempt to strike but it was not done. Reika, finding herself under pressure, had called:

"C'mon, Haruhi Suzumiya!"

BOOM!

At the same time, Lewandowski blasted the ball, but dahhh, no goal! Then to Sami Khedira. This half Tunisian player had said something that touched on Polish pride, it made Poland played crazier. But Sami found nothing. Only corner. Then Kroos, to Hummels, all failed!

0-0!

65'! Close! Toni Kroos blasted up! No goal!

In other side, Haruhi's timing change caused problem for Moka, her vampire feelings had been in trouble. They were on the sky of the stadium.

67', hold on! ARKADIUSZ MILIK! OHHH… sheeeeet, Milik missed his step, and so, Germany attacked! DANGER, SHOT! ÖZIL… NO GOAL! BRAVO ŁUKASZ FABIAŃSKI! The later corner kick also useless for Germany!

Moka had to call… Chrome Dokuro! Now, Dokuro was used to fight back.

On the field, El Matadora, Dora-nikov, Andrea Pirlo and Angelos Charisteas all looked on, they found that, it was true. Poland was fighting bravely over Germany.

"I am right."

Benedikt Höwedes tried the best now…

Meanwhile, Reika quickly called Mikoto Misaka! She tried to use a blast to take down Moka, forcing Moka to challenge by calling Taiga Aisaka! Taiga jumped down to make problem over Mikoto!

86'!

Boateng and Hector all failed. Germany still couldn't score. 0-0!

Mario Gómez vs. Polish defense, that's… nothing to tell. Milik and Poland played very well. Lewandowski! Yeah!

But in this match…

Hold on, at 90+2', last chance for Germany… free kick…

André Schürrle… Oh! He failed! Fabiański was smart! And the match…

…

OVER!

 _Moka Akashiya (Germany) 0-0 Reika Aoki (Poland)_

No goal! Wow, this was the first ever European match this year ended goalless. This affected a lot on Germany, even they still remained on top. With Poland, obviously, they were unofficially…

…qualified to the next round.

No goal… interesting…


	34. Abandoned, attack and alarm

Meanwhile, after those matches, in the United States…

…

Seattle, United States

 _CenturyLink Field…_

"THEY HAVE DONE IT! THE USA HAS QUALIFIED TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

Many of Americans celebrated madly. Dora-the-Kid, an American himself, also couldn't hold the happiness…

"We will be in final, right?"

"Sooner or later, we are!"

While holding the U.S. flag, Dora-the-Kid quickly remembered what happen… the mass shooting in Orlando. Damn, Omar Mateen revealed himself "serving ISIS"…

But if he served ISIS, why he was gay? And he loved homosexual, the thing that banned in ISIS? But the only thing, was… he cheered September 11th attack, therefore it was highly linked…

Kiddo suddenly called back to France immediately, as the American and Ecuadorian fans were leaving the stadium…

"Matadora, Nikov, I want to tell you… something…"

…

#####

France

Journey to all France, Nikov and Matadora looked together. After three matches ended crazily, especially Northern Ireland's shocking 2-0 win, Ukraine was officially out from the tournament.

At this time, they seemed to get relax on it. With Nikov, Russia's chance was not over, although they must defeat Wales. Meanwhile, with England, a smashing victory over Slovakia, was England's mission.

As for Matadora, it seemed like his focus on Spain, was totally uneasy.

"Okay, so… be honest, well, just watch those matches, I saw that… Ukraine lost. Wow…"

"(And I have to read this new that, Ukraine has been eliminated, due to GER 0-0 POL.)"

"The Poles played very well. I appreciate that."

"(Who know… this year is full of surprise… Peru's dirty goal eliminating Brazil; Uruguay early exit at Copa América…)"

"And terrorism…"

They suddenly heard the phone. They put up and they listened to Kid…

"Kiddo, you again…"

…

"Really?"

…

"Why? Tell me something, what's wrong?"

…

"Huh?"

…

"WHAT?"

…

Something made Nikov and Matadora getting serious. Only Kid's phone call had totally awakened them from a rest. Now, they had to be ready…

"So, Omar Mateen…"

…

#####

Kyoko just sat inside. Mykhaylo Fomenko seemed disappointed about Kyoko, he looked with a…

"Kyoko, you… you have shown that… in the whole two first matches, you could do nothing except making us LOST!"

"But… I did…"

"By your fire? YOU MAKE NOTHING! GO BACK WITH IT! IF NOT YOUR STUPID FRIEND CALLED THE VONGOLA OR… SOMETHING, YOU WERE NOT INVITED BY US!"

"I do the best for you, I wanted to help you, but… you can't blame me for just this. Yes, I did make fault… but… how about your players?"

"I AM GOING TO BE FIRED SOONER OR LATER, AND I HAVE TAKEN ENOUGH ALL OF YOUR APOLOGY! NOW GET OUT OF MY JOB! UKRAINE IS OUT, AND I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, OKAY? GET OUT!"

Coach Mykhaylo Fomenko yelled. He forced Kyoko to leave. Poor Kyoko, Tsuna seemed not a good trainer, so she had failed to save Ukraine from the defeat. Especially the humiliating 0-2 loss to Northern Ireland of Tamako Kitashirakawa. This lost definitely affected much to Kyoko, since she was put for a strong team like Ukraine…

Kyoko had to head out from the Ukrainian squad, with a lot of tears… lost, lost, and now, the last match vs. Poland, she was not allowed to attend the match anymore. Kyoko still desired to stand with Ukraine, but when Fomenko kicked her away, she had nowhere…

#####

Haru, who had attended on the match Germany vs. Poland, she was in an opposite feeling. She was very happy to see Poland.

Especially Kuba.

"Thank you Mr. Kuba."

"Hahaha, I like to meet you one more time, Haru. Keep watching us in the last match between Poland and Ukraine."

"Thanks… oh, do not forget to tell Mr. Lewandowski too."

"I'll."

Haru went out happily…

…

Gianluigi Buffon and Andrea Barzagli were drinking coffees…

"Just like…"

"Mama di mia!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha…"

All was laughing. Buffon and Barzagli were laughing on a joke story. However, they suddenly saw a girl, running away with tears. At the same time, a boy also followed her…

Buffon smelt the problem.

"Hhhmm, strange,…"

"Wait, I saw her. She is serving as a part of Ukrainian team." Barzagli told.

"Oh, I just heard this new. Ukraine just gets eliminated from the Euro after 0-2 loss to Northern Ireland."

"So why she ran away?"

"I think something isn't okay there. We should check out a moment!"

They both quickly left away. Meanwhile, the boy… he looked to her. After seeing the girl cried after the match, he tried to contact to her. But she seemed not willing to let him touch on her.

Would Buffon and Barzagli resolve it? Because they would be in the next match sooner or later… Italy vs. Sweden!

…

As for the result of the call, they had to be worried…

"So, Omar Mateen is just used by ISIS as propaganda, although Mateen himself declared loyalty to ISIS, but his attack was just a distract to trick us!"

"(So, what the hell those ISIS want?)"

"I don't know, but it definitely had a problem."

They put up again. This time, they needed to meet Jaidora in order to resolve the problem…

#####

As for Usagi…

Lol, she still jumped up to see where was Tuxedo? She used Sailor Moon… disorderly. She tried to capture the appearance of Chiba.

And so she even jumped into the forest…

…

Meanwhile, after running into the forest, a person, she noticed that nobody was there. So she had to do this quickly.

"Finally…"

She sent something, by her phone before she could leave…

…

But, there was a shadow behind. He carried something… it was… mysterious…

…

"Now, I will…" The girl, she was sending a message. Suddenly, she heard something. It was moving…

…she put weapon up…

And…

…

…

…

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA…"

A man with a Chinese knife tried to stab the girl. But she was faster, she quickly grabbed his hand and circling him for a while, before he got a smash into a tree.

"Take this!"

He got a big butthurt… she had proven that she was faster. She did really well…

And when she tried to leave…

"I have to go, they are…"

…

"SLASH!"

A big slash! Someone had…

The girl, she just found herself… something told that…

It was not just only that man. They had two. And she was stabbed! A stab by a katana! He stabbed like a mad person…

…and she…

"Huh… huh…"

Some blood went out from her body. She just found herself… bleeding. And so the man…

"Hahahaha… you bitch… you tried to watch us behind… by attempt entering into our trip huh? Now, when you die… ISIS will gain victory sooner… or later… I should have taken your head…"

This man was a pro-ISIS and a jihadist. He took the katana out, cleaning the sword, which had so many blood. Then, he smiled:

"Are you ready now… Aria H. Kanzaki?"

At this dark forest, the girl – Aria, with ankle-length pink hair, she found that… she would be…

#####

As for Usagi, she still on the jump! She was with Luna, flying on the sky, but they had out of energy so they landed into the forest.

"Haizzz, we are so tired. And it seemed like… I am really, really tired…"

"Oh, stop running or jumping, Usagi. You are so childish!"

"Luna, please. I want to do something…"

Luna had to be shocked. But then, they heard someone was talking… wait, this looked not good. Usagi went into the right…

"Hello?"

She went out, and then, she was shocked. She was watching… two men, looked like, they had black bear, speaking some strange language with someone down there, waiting the death. One of them was taking a sword.

And he raised up. The waiting… the more Usagi scared… she had…

"What?"

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" The jihadist aimed, and…

…

…

…

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

Usagi screamed as she unleashed her KICK! SAILOR MOON KICK! And the jihadist who was in charge for the execution, had gotten…

"BAAAANG!"

The executer went down… as… Sailor Moon knocked down him. The other jihadist, he thought he met a crazy girl, had taken up weapons: "Damn it, Allah…" Usagi also used her Moon Princess Halation, and she…

"What? Allah… no, that bitch…"

BOOM! And the last remain jihadist… he was…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

And he got a total blast! Blast out from the eyes and he…

Wow, it destroyed much, some trees. Luna was shocked to see this from Usagi, but… he… had totally disappeared. He was exterminated by Usagi weapon.

While the executioner was still unconscious, Usagi came to her. Luna and Usagi asked she was still alive, but no answer. However, Luna touched on the girl and she was still warm. Luna told:

"Usagi, bring her to the nearest hospital. She might be still alive."

"But… what could help her? She lost blood…"

"I have a plan! Believe me!"

Luna told to Usagi something, but lost a few minutes, Usagi had taken the girl, Aria…

…in a nearest hospital… at Toulouse…

#####

Kyoko at tears, Usagi rescued someone, wow.

Meanwhile, at the same place, Nikov and Matadora went out, they needed a new plan…

"So, ISIS has finally appeared. According from Kid, those ISIS had been watching something at the stadium."

"(I do know something isn't right!)" Nikov claimed: "(I just try to watch some ISIS yesterday.)"

"You know?"

"(Maybe more. I followed them since the first matchday. But what are they doing? What did they want? Terrorism?)"

"It is unclear, but I think we must change. After an ISIS sympathizer murdered a policeman, we have to be aware that ISIS are everywhere. Lone wolf."

This had been a major problem for them. UEFA Euro wasn't safe like usual.

And they smelt something…

…bad…

…

…

…


	35. Italy vs Sweden

Well, who knew?

This time, next matchday…

 ** _Usagi Tsukino (Italy) vs. Mai Kawakami (Sweden)_**

* * *

#####

Toulouse, France

 _Stadium Municipal…_

Ibra and Buffon again, now they met, and it might be the last Euro for both of them.

The Swedish Giant met the Italian spiritful goalkeeper.

Just like this, though, Mai and Usagi? They wanna prove more…

So be it, match start! First was the anthems…

 **SWEDEN**

Du gamla, Du fria, Du fjällhöga nord  
Du tysta, Du glädjerika sköna!  
Jag hälsar Dig, vänaste land uppå jord,  
Din sol, Din himmel, Dina ängder gröna.

Du tronar på minnen från fornstora dar,  
då ärat Ditt namn flög över jorden.  
Jag vet att Du är och Du blir vad Du var.  
Ja, jag vill leva, jag vill dö i Norden.

( _Thou ancient, Thou free, Thou mountainous north_

 _Thou quiet, Thou joyful [and] fair!_

 _I greet thee, loveliest land upon earth,_

 _Thy sun, Thy sky, Thy climes green._

 _Thou thronest on memories of great olden days,_

 _When honoured Thy name flew across the earth,_

 _I know that Thou art and wilt remain what thou werest,_

 _Yes, I want to live, I want to die in the North._ )

 **ITALY**

 **Fratelli d'Italia,  
l'Italia s'è desta,  
dell'elmo di Scipio  
s'è cinta la testa.  
Dov'è la Vittoria?  
Le porga la chioma,  
ché schiava di Roma  
Iddio la creò.**

 **Stringiamci a coorte,  
siam pronti alla morte.  
Siam pronti alla morte,  
l'Italia chiamò.  
Stringiamci a coorte,  
siam pronti alla morte.  
Siam pronti alla morte,  
l'Italia chiamò! ****Sì!**

( _ **Brothers of Italy,**_ ** _  
Italy has woken,  
Bound Scipio's helmet  
Upon her head.  
Where is Victory?  
Let her bow down,  
For God created her  
Slave of Rome._**

 _ **Let us join in a**_ _ **cohort,**_ ** _  
We are ready to die.  
We are ready to die,  
Italy has called.  
Let us join in a cohort,  
We are ready to die.  
We are ready to die,  
Italy has called! Yes!_**)

Fight! Fight! Fight!

Only one could go. Sweden with only 1 point, while Italy had 3 points. Usagi, after rescued a girl, she found herself to be more confident. But Conte did warn all of Italians to be careful, and so he noticed Usagi as well…

Mai? She sat down, face calmed but deep pressure. She had to face a lof of pressure to win…

Who won?

Ibra remembered Buffon again. Now, with Buffon, he realized that, against Ibra mean no mistake again. Ibra also wondered, how dangerous Italy…

…

…

…

First half! MOVE ON!

First, Sweden tried to attack. But the Swedes soon realized that, if they couldn't be careful, the Italians would strike them down. Italy always plays slow in the beginning but when they get chance they will shoot down their opponent by just one shot! Totally different to Sweden.

Italy always allows their opponent, such as Belgium, to make any offensive as much as they could. But if letting Italy to strike, be careful.

Hamrén is smart enough to see.

Florenzi! Well, he wanted to create and dangerous situation to make a sudden strike, but it was not hit anything.

Then Bonucci made a long pass. Uhhh, that's funny. But failed. Well, Sweden launched attack again.

Ibrahimović seemed want to crush down the Italian defense. Many years in Italy taught him a lot. But the Italians weren't dumbass. It went on…

Chiellini!

But then the ball came back to the Swedes. Kim Kallström, man! And then, Graziano Pellè… passed, really?

In this moment was Antonio Candreva… And then was Ekdal… nahhh, It was…

Well, it came into 25', but some supporters had fallen into sleep. And…

LOL! Surprisingly, Mai and Usagi, all felt into sleep because of Italian defense and Sweden's careful choice. God damn this match looked… boring looool!

Forsberg! Ohhh, then came to De Rossi, many Swedish chances were taken down by the Italians. De Rossi was one of who took charge… ohh, he only interrupted Sweden's plan. Nothing else.

Referee Viktor Kassai commented on his head: "Are they playing sleepy? Why I feel first 45'… is boring?"

Ibra! Ibra tried to make a header but it came too high. Man, this always made those supporters… felt tired.

Sweden wouldn't dare to play double strike because they knew what Belgium had to taste, and so the Italians played low and quite silent. Giaccherini?

Yeah right. Then Olsson threw ball. But nothing changed. Larsson? Nope.

This was making some fans… sleeping…

"Waaaa, I wanna sleep now, are they making this match turned… into a bedroom watcher?"

Usagi and Mai both went sleeping, but not Hamrén and Conte.

A promising cross from Sweden, charged by Ibra. 43' and still 0-0. Oh boy…

Then Ibra… nope! Pellè thought this was volleyball match. But nothing else. Erik Johansson… dahhhh… sleeping sleeping sleeping.

Over! 0-0 was the first half score! Italy 0-0 Sweden! But the best thing we could see…

… WAS SLEEPING! THEY PLAYED LIKE MAKING THEIR FANS OF BOTH SIDES TO SLEEP!

Even Mai and Usagi slept for over last minutes before Kassai whistled, they soon woke up and found…

"What happened? Who won?"

Hahahahahahahahahaha, what a shame… damn…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Graziano Pellè received it. After 45', Conte and Hamrén continued to keep the line. Both Buffon and Isaksson told to their teammates.

Let guess: Ibra himself is just spiritual Captain, meanwhile the real Captain of Sweden, is Andreas Isaksson. Same as Italy, when Buffon played a significant role of leading the team.

Florenzi and a free kick!

But no success after all. Victor Lindelöf sent a cross, but this delivery was so poor. Damn it. Candreva, Parolo? It was 60'. And now, Usagi turned herself into Sailor Moon! Mai decided to seek aids, but Usagi…

"Hanon Hosho, show yourself!"

BOOM!

At 66', Hanon saw the situation. She decided to sing "the blue sky", in assist for Italy. Now Usagi played a better role.

Kim Kallström… akkkkk, corner kick came zero.

Mai, seeing it was 70' and Sweden still in stuck, she called…

"Well well, Nozomi Yumehara please!"

Nozomi played a significant role as well. To encounter the song, she turned into a Cure. Meanwhile Candreva tried to get in front.

Still 0-0.

If Italy and Sweden played like this it would end 0-0. So at 80', after seeing that both Nozomi and Hanon were still in stuck because of their salty decision, they called another.

This time, Mai called Taiga Aisaka while Usagi called Konata Izumi!

82', MARCO PAROLO'S HEADER! OHHH IT HIT THE CROSSBAR! DAMN IT! 0-0!

Then Zlatan! Now, Konata decided to make some change. She suddenly changed Usagi's plan. It moved to Granqvist. But too much aggression could help nothing except for a zero result.

Usagi found that nothing helped, had decided to use her blast again. This time…

When everyone thought it was 0-0… ÉDER! HE RAN, HE WAS UNDER SIEGE BY MANY SWEDISH DEFENDERS, 4 DEFENDERS, BUT HE RAN, HE SHOT!

OH…

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! EVERYONE WAS SHOCKED! ÉDER! ITALY 1-0 SWEDEN!**

 **DEFINITELY SWEDEN MUST BE VERY SORRY FOR MISSING A LOT OF GOOD CHANCE! ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAA…**

Wow, Usagi, she used Moon Blast, and now Italy scored at 88'! Mai wasn't prepared for it.

And so, from now…

…

Candreva! Zaza! Wow! They tried to hold a ball. And some Swedish attackers got angered…

However, there was a funny… story. Buffon got a yellow card for trying to make the time longer. Only this?

But it never changed a fact, Italy had gotten a lead and no more hope for Sweden. 1-0 for Italy and…

OVER!

Italy 1-0 Sweden! When everyone believed in a draw, Italy stroke! Italy won! Grazie Éder, Brasile! FORZA ITALIA! FORZA AZZURRI!

 _Usagi Tsukino (Italy) 1-0 Mai Kawakami (Sweden)_

It ended like that, Ibra had nothing to say… With Italy, they had officially qualified for the next round!


	36. Czech Republic vs Croatia

Continue please!

 ** _Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Czech Republic) vs. Ichigo Momomiya (Croatia)_**

* * *

#####

Saint-Étienne, France

 _Stade Geoffroy-Guichard…_

This is the match, which decided everything. Before the match, Croatia's Captain, Darijo Srna, had been shocked with the death of his father. But he still managed to play at this match.

This could be a chance for Ichigo to have power.

But Czechs, with belief, they would not let this go…

Who win? Anthems first!

 **CROATIA**

Lijepa naša domovino,

Oj junačka zemljo mila,

Stare slave djedovino,

Da bi vazda sretna bila!

Mila, kano si nam slavna,

Mila si nam ti jedina.

Mila, kuda si nam ravna,

Mila, kuda si planina!

( _Our beautiful homeland,_

 _O so fearless and gracious._

 _Our fathers' ancient glory,_

 _May you be happy for whole eternity._

 _Dear, you are our only glory,_

 _Dear, you are our only one,_

 _Dear, where you are plains,_

 _Dear, where you are mountains._ )

 **CZECH REPUBLIC**

Kde domov můj, kde domov můj?  
Voda hučí po lučinách,  
bory šumí po skalinách,  
v sadě skví se jara květ,  
zemský ráj to na pohled!  
A to je ta krásná země,  
země česká domov můj,  
země česká domov můj!

( _Where is my home, where is my home?  
Streams are rushing through the meadows,  
Midst the rocks sigh fragrant pine groves,  
Orchards decked in spring's array,  
Scenes of Paradise portray.  
And this land of wondrous beauty,  
Is the Czech land, home of mine,  
Is the Czech land, home of mine!_)

Well, Coach of Czech side, Pavel Vrba, believed that Ririchiyo background might help him, but with Croatia's Ante Čačić needed Darijo Srna. He hoped Darijo was fine…

And so be it, GO!

First half!

First, Croatia took a corner kick, but Mario Mandžukić seemed unprepared for it. Failed. Of course Mario was the man who gave a corner kick. Then, Tomáš Rosick ý, he took advantage from Czech free kick! Oh, but he could not use this as a goal. From 5' then, Croatia began to make pressure on Czech.

Rakitić! Haizzz, Milan Badelj shot, but he wasted a good opportunity. Poor boy.

David Lafata! Oh an injury, however it seemed to be not serious as well. Vladimír Darida! He looked into no man's land! He sent ball, and… naahhhh…

Rosický himself had to make a long-rang pass. However his teammate couldn't reach it, instead they hit a foul from Darijo Srna! 17', c'mon!

Now was Krejčí! A cross, ohhhh, it was not successful much. Then Darijo Srna stroke! He ran, he passed, Perišić… HOLE! OH MY… THIS CROSS, ČECH WAS NOT FAST TO PREVENT, BUT… AAAAAAAA, MANDŽUKIĆ MISSED! 0-0! 21'.

Ririchiyo had to act. Her yokai power… released.

Luka Modrić seemed to get interested on making a quick pass, but instead, he created opportunity for himself but he wasted so much. As for Croats, they attacked Czechs crazily. Even Rakitić, Perišić and Štrinić joined. From 21' to 30', Petr Čech had to defend the net for whole time.

Still, they held very well.

Corner for Croatia but unsuccessful.

Ichigo M. turned herself into a Mew Mew!

David Lafata, of course, he ran to stop the Croatian offensive, but, Jesus Christ, a foul was the only choice. Since Croatia was too strong, they must hold in any minutes.

Mew! Ichigo stroke and now Ririchiyo fought back. But Ririchiyo herself was weaker than Ichigo, she couldn't hold much.

Why?

37', OH DEAR! CZECH TRIED TO ATTACK, BUT INSTEAD OF AN OFFENSIVE, CROATIA SUDDENLY FORMED LINE AND STROKE BACK! DANGER! IVAN PERIŠIĆ! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 FOR CROATIA! IVAAAAAN PERIŠIĆ WONDERFUL SOLO MADE THE SCORE 1-0!

That was not unexpected since Croatia is stronger than Czech. The battle of two other Slavic countries was still in favor for Croatia.

But it seemed to be not ended. Then, Domagoj Vida… VIDAAAAA, HE HAD AN OPPORTUNITY! AND… OHHHH, MISSED! HE ALMOST SCORED 2-0!

Ririchiyo totally lost many chance. She was too weak…

Angelos Charisteas posted one comment: "Definitely, Czech cannot play offensive, they can only defend themselves. It was due to the lack of Czech's youth talents, as their good managers isn't many. Pavel Vrba might be one of the last talentful Czech man."

But the Czechs still got hope! HOLE ON! DAVID LIMBERSKÝ… ARGHHHHHHHH, his play only made Croatia more confident.

Czech had to hold the line and finally they covered themselves successfully. But the result might be a problem for Czech. Still Czech 0-1 Croatia.

And Mark Clattenburg had blown the whistle. First half: Czech Rep. 0-1 Croatia.

Croatia was still in good term, while Czech needed more luck than that.

Well said. LOL!

In the United States, Dora-the-Kid even put a comment: "Czech Republic is the NOTHING team at this Euro". Wow, such a harsh comment…

Ririchiyo had fallen down because she was too weak.

Damn, Czech Republic, was you dying?

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Even Tom and Jerry also laughed on Czech team!

Pavel Kadeřábek committed offensive foul and now Croatia got chance, but Ivan Štrinić had to deal with it. With Luka either.

Kick!

Nothing, ahahahaha…

Jiří Skalák in action, a nice cross but not too dangerous for the Croatian defenders.

From now, Czechs had a minor counter-offensive but nothing changed at all. Ririchiyo was still on the weak side. What an easy match for Croatia.

With Venezuela's Salomón Rondón, he confirmed that Czech today is a disaster, not 1996 or 2004 teams. Wow, Copa América was making comment over Euro's team.

But Czechs… WAIT, THEY LOST CONTROL, A STRIKE! AFTER A FREE KICK AWARDED FOR CROATIA, AND MARCELO BROZOVIĆ SHOT! DANGER! IVAN RAKITIĆ! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 FOR CROATIA! A WONDERFUL CHIP FROM IVAN RAKIIIITIĆ! AT 59'! AND 2-0 FOR CROATIA!

Ririchiyo had to call help: Seishiro Tsugumi! She now shot down Mew Mew Ichigo, to prevent yokai Ririchiyo from being injured much.

But MANDŽUKIĆ HAD CHANCE! TWICE!

FIRST AT 63' AND THEN 66'! BUT CROSSBAR AND ČECH SAVED ALL!

Still Czech 0-2 Croatia.

Even Dorarito put a post: "Czech Republic 2016 is just like tiger paper!" They were too weak!

Looked like Croatia was attempting for a 2-0 win. Meanwhile, Ririchiyo called Rias Gremory as well! Two girls first. Meanwhile Ichigo called Rei Hino!

At the match currently, Croatia continued to pressure the Czechs, even Domagoj Vida also joined group!

Pavel Kadeřábek! Oh, foul!

But at this time, when Ririchiyo was out of power, she had to sit down…

This time, when everyone thought about Czech's loss, suddenly… ROSICKÝ! HE SENT TO ŠKODA… GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! HE HEADED INTO THE NET OF DANIJEL AND FINALLY HE SCORED! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! 2-1 DOWN! AT LEAST CZECH STILL MANAGED HOPE!

MILAN ŠKODA!

Ririchiyo managed to have hope.

Marcelo Brozović felt that Croatia insulted by Czechs, he quickly managed a strike! AY, SHOT! DAAAAAAAAAAAA… NO GOAL! ONLY CORNER KICK!

But Srna couldn't do better.

Time was running!

85', Czech 1-2 Croatia! But Czech Republic still got hope!

However, when the match was in chaos, Croatian fans threw flares! Dear dear dear! Croatian fans are best known as "crazy hooligans" in Balkans, but those Croats never got good imagine in the stadium as well, if they are supporters.

Poor Croatian players.

Czech fans protested against Croatian fans and called them "stupid, ignorant, crazy!" Croatian fans only got angrier… And now, they fought with security guards.

Czech fans were luckier than those Croats… but it was not over.

Nikov only put a comment: disgrace!

Losing 4 minutes to clear those messes, referee Clattenburg had to put…

…

Well, match came back again!

Hold on, Czechs launched strike! And now… Ichigo must call Manaka to prevent…

Tom and Jerry had to be shocked, Czechs didn't give up, so amazing! GO CZECHS!

But Croatia… wow, a foul! AND… DOMAGOJ VIDA HAD GIVEN A PENALTY KICK FOR CZECH REPUBLIC!

 **TOMÁŠ NECID! HE CONVERTED A PENALTY KICK! AND… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGGOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-2 FOR CZECH REPUBLIC!**

NECID, WELL DONE!

Definitely, Croatian fans should feel sorry for what they have done, but they feared that Croatian and Czech fans would enter a war! It was 90+4'!

And now, Ririchiyo could smile. Ichigo had to be disappointed a lot. Here come…

Wow, strike, corner for Czech! But no goal! Czech Republic and Croatia had… had… had…

…

…

…

OVER! 10' added, Czech Republic 2-2 Croatia!

 _Ririchiyo Shirakiin (Czech Republic) 2-2 Ichigo Momomiya (Croatia)_

Wow, total chasing match! Well done, Czech, you were still have a chance! Go for it, Czech!

With Croatia, it was a big lesson for them.

Well done, good game… Tom, Jerry and many others had a bit of shock after seeing the score line… 2-2? No one expected, right?


	37. Spain vs Turkey

**_Kazumi Yoshida (Spain) vs. Koito Minase (Turkey)_**

* * *

#####

Nice, France

 _Allianz Riviera…_

"Ask this dumb manager!" It was the only thing that they could do?

Yeah.

In here, Coach Fatih Terim was facing some criticizes also Turkey had proved that they were not an easy opponent. Spain's Vicente del Bosque had enough to understand though.

Well, match started, and… the national anthems…

 **TURKEY**

Korkma, sönmez bu şafaklarda yüzen al sancak;

Sönmeden yurdumun üstünde tüten en son ocak.

O benim milletimin yıldızıdır, parlayacak;

O benimdir, o benim milletimindir ancak.

Çatma, kurban olayım çehreni ey nazlı hilâl!

Kahraman ırkıma bir gül! Ne bu şiddet bu celâl?

Sana olmaz dökülen kanlarımız sonra helâl,

Hakkıdır, Hakk'a tapan, milletimin istiklâl!

( _Fear not; For thecrimson bannerthat proudly ripples in this glorious dawn, shall not fade,_

 _Before the last fieryhearththat is ablaze within my homeland is extinguished._

 _For thatis the star of my people, and it will forever shine;_

 _It is mine; and solely belongs to my valiant nation._

 _Frown not, I beseech you, oh thou coycrescent!_

 _Smile upon my heroic nation!Why the anger, why the rage?_

 _Our blood which we shed for you shall not beworthyotherwise;_

 _For freedom is the absolute right of my God-worshippingnation!_ )

 **SPAIN**

…

…

…

Damn, but if this match were under Serbian referee like Miodrag Mažić, Turkey should prepare. Because as far as they knew, Serbs don't like Turkish people, not like the Croats.

Kazumi got a bit of confident due to Koito's problem with Terim, personality…

…

…

First half!

The Spanish seemed to be surprised that Turkey wanted to make some strike on it. But with Coach Terim of Turkish side, he had nothing except to win. If Turkey continued to lose, Turkey's gate entering the next round would be closing…

Sergio Ramos got a yellow card. Now that was unlikely man.

However, even Turkey maintained their advantage, it wasn't last long. Spain's strong pressure quickly used. The Spanish samurai, David Villa, passed the ball. Lucky that no Spanish forwards found! 0-0!

Koito got a bit of lucky.

Jordi Alba! He passed! But Volkan Babacan stopped it. Meanwhile, Kazumi seemed not really sure. So she put something first. It was 10'. Still, Spain 0-0 Turkey.

"Now, let see what can we change…"

MORATAAAAAAAAA, A GREAT CROSS, BUT SADLY, IT ONLY GAVE… a corner kick. Turkish defenders played well that match, their performance proved a lot. Turkish team? True.

But when Spain was still strong… Piqué! Jajajajaja…

Nolito! At this time Koito wondered how strong Kazumi was, so she looked for a moment, it was 20', and Cèsc Fabregas almost slipped out of Turkish team.

Koito was facing many challenges from some unknown people for her role of Turkish team, but she dared to play through. Brave job.

Tufan! He got penalized by Serbian referee. Oh dear. Seriously the Spanish team did not love to manage a bad performance but there was a counter-attack! Hold on, Burak Yılmaz! OHHHHH offside!

Koito now used her power to enroll. But…

"Hey, why didn't it work?"

Strange!

Duran Nolito! 29' AND NOLITO COLLECTED A PASS BUT HIS SLIP WASN'T CORRECT! STILL 0-0! WOW, SPAIN CREATED MORE CHANCES THAN TURKEY! Very dangerous right bro?

At the first 30', Spain controlled everything, including the field, the chance and the move of all. Spain definitely didn't want to lose in all causes. With Spain, WIN! WIN! AND WIN!

Juanfran?

Koito found herself couldn't control enough, she tried to break through but nothing helped her anyway. And because of this, problem came! Gerard Piqué! Duran Nolito…

NOLITO! HE PASSED! ÁLVARO MORATAAAAAAAA… ALL TURKISH DEFENDERS WAS UNAWARE OF MORATA… GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 FOR SPAIN! MORATAAAAAAAAAA…

VIVA ESPAÑA!

Kazumi released power successfully, by embracing the light, meanwhile Koito seemed to have problem with controlling the power… oh no!

It was 34', okay? And 1-0 for Spain!

But it was not over! JUST THREE MINUTES LATER… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! SPAIN 2-0 TURKEY! WHILE EVERYONE WAS UNREADY TO SEE, NOLITO HAD SCORED 2-0!

Wow, no Turkish players realized it. This totally stroke down Koito because it was just 37', and Turkey 0-2 Spain! The Turks and the Spaniards were fighting, but definitely Spain was better! 2-0 for Spain!

Kazumi could have a small relax.

…

Arda Turan! Turan! Lol he almost scored but still only 2-0 for Spain! Turkey in deep problem! His long range pass was unable to reach… the target.

Gökhan Gönül challenged! Oh and he received a penalty… Turks hate Serbs a lot for this…

Duran Nolito! Now was Morataaaa… again! They fired! They tried to send a pass to their teammates!

Owwww, no chance for the other Spaniards after all. Still, 2-0 was a good result for Spain, especially if they knew that Koito had trouble with using her power of energy!

Fatih Terim wasn't happy…

The Lustful Turk! That's damn not good, since Turkey was facing many of hatreds from other European supporters (excluding Croatian, Ukrainian and Albanian fans), they seemed to losing balance so much.

It seemed like Anti-Turkism had become a major problem for the fans there… therefore Koito had failed to seek some supports.

Well, ended first half! Spain 2-0 Turkey!

Kazumi got a lot of chance, thanked for this. But Koito?

She needed more luck than that… but with highly anti-Turkism, what could she do?

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

At this half, Koito finally unleashed it, but lack of combining strength marked a lot of problem…

48'!

ÁLVARO MORATAAAA, HE FIRED! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 3-0! THE FIRST "3-0" MATCH IN EURO! THANK YOU MORATA! DOUBLE-STRIKE! 3-0 NOW FOR SPAIN!

Spain 3-0 Turkey, and just that's it… Arda Turan had failed to do so…

With this result, no more hope for Turkey to revive.

Kazumi could spend more time to read some books.

Koito asked Terim that could she allow to change, but Terim looked like a very, very massive controversy man. He was too conservative that Turkey now losing.

INIESTA!

AND IT WAS SAFE, THEN YILMAZ! OHHHHHH, NOT A GOAL! YILMAZ OH YILMAZ!

Turkey and Spain from now clashing on the stadium as well. But Koito still managed to convince Terim to let her take part. But Terim refused. Turan and İnan turned useless.

3-0!

Spain showed good technique and chemistry. Well done.

DAVID SILVA! OHH NO GOAL!

Then Turkish player continued to make foul! Bruno shot! Sergio Ramos in actions! ARRRRGGGGHHHH… no goal. But 3-0 sounds good!

Piqué!

At that time, Koito found herself being abandoned by Coach Fatih Terim, so she lost all of her trust on him. She began to have a bad think about Turkey and the Turks…

Damn you, Terim!

Here come some changes…

…

…

…

Koke! After Gönül made foul, again and again, Koke now got penalized! But even how much Turkey's attempt to try, no goal!

Koito then demanded to have a place to help the team Turkey, but Fatih Terim seemed not willing to use her. Then, in madness, Koito ran into the stand and she said: "Good luck with that, barbarian!" Terim was shocked for a while: "How dare you…" In this madness…

…

NOLITO! He made foul but at least it was 81' and Spain 3-0 Turkey! No need to worry about that!

Turkey then tried to clear the area but nothing changed after all. Such a disappointment. Caner Erkin? Yes, a poor cross.

Dora-the-Kid himself laughed: "FATIH TERIM WITH HIS DONKEYS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Wow, he posted that on Twitter… that is American insult! Comparing the United States soccer team in Copa América, or even Ecuador and Venezuela, Turkey really had huge trouble!

But at 88'… OLCAY ŞAHAN! OHHH A BRILLIANT CROSS AND… NO GOAL! HE SHOT BUT SPANISH DEFENSE STOPPED AGAIN!

Bruno! He collected a pass. Dear!

It was 90', with Kazumi, she found that Koito wasn't there anymore. Obviously Turkey's staff had a ton of trouble! Dora-rinho even said that Turkish team is on the decline.

Some angry Turkish fans felt like being insulted, they wanted to see their team winning this match for a big deal. But losing 0-3 to European champions… geez. Too many stress for the Turks.

And at the added times, nothing saved the Turks as well…

…

…

…

Over! It ended too easy. Those girls did not even call anyone, this match had been decided by the way other team played.

 _Kazumi Yoshida (Spain) 3-0 Koito Minase (Turkey)_

Dora-the-Kid later put in Twitter: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" with a big photo called "Erdoğan is crying". But was that too much of insults? Not good, anti-Turkism would be main effect for this poor performance of Turkish team…

But this could be even worse.


	38. Belgium vs Republic of Ireland

**_Louise de la Vallière (Belgium) vs. Mirai Kuriyama (Republic of Ireland)_**

* * *

#####

Bordeaux, France

 _Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux…_

They all remembered, this match…

After a day, they went out. Mirai and Louise went out. Before the match, they tried to meet their friends. But only 15' to eat and drink coffees was not enough.

They had to go into the match…

…

Anthems!

 **REPUBLIC OF IRELAND**

Sinne Fianna Fáil,  
atá faoi gheall ag Éirinn,  
Buíon dár slua  
thar toinn do ráinig chugainn,  
Faoi mhóid bheith saor  
Seantír ár sinsear feasta,  
Ní fhágfar faoin tíorán ná faoin tráill.  
Anocht a théam sa bhearna baoil,  
Le gean ar Ghaeil, chun báis nó saoil,  
Le gunna scréach faoi lámhach na bpiléar,  
Seo libh canaídh amhrán na bhfiann

( _Soldiers are we,  
whose lives are pledged to Ireland,  
Some have come  
from a land beyond the wave,  
Sworn to be free,  
no more our ancient sireland,  
Shall shelter the despot or the slave.  
Tonight we man the "bearna baoil",  
In Erin's cause, come woe or weal,  
'Mid cannon's roar and rifles' peal,  
We'll chant a soldier's song_)

 **BELGIUM**

O dierbaar België, O heilig land der Vad'ren,  
Onze ziel en ons hart zijn u gewijd.  
À toi notre sang, ô Patrie!  
Nous le jurons tous, tu vivras!  
So blühe froh in voller Schöne,  
zu der die Freiheit Dich erzog,  
und fortan singen Deine Söhne:  
Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté!  
Het woord getrouw, dat g' onbevreesd moogt spreken,  
Voor Vorst, voor Vrijheid en voor Recht!  
Gesetz und König und die Freiheit hoch!  
Le Roi, la Loi, la Liberté!

( _O dear Belgium, O holy land of our fathers -  
Our soul and our hearts are devoted to you!  
With blood to spill for you, O fatherland!  
We swear with one cry - You shall live!  
So gladly bloom in beauty full,  
Into what freedom has taught you to be,  
And evermore shall sing your sons:  
The King, and Law, and Liberty!  
Faithful to the word that you may speak boldly,  
For King, for Freedom and for Law!  
To Law and King and Freedom, hail!  
The King, and Law, and Liberty!_)

Well, to talk why they needed to go there, because it was important. With Rep. of Ireland, they only had one point; while Belgium had zero point due to 0-2 lost to Italy.

Martin O'Neill, Coach of Ireland stated that "to win, win and must win!" Coach Marc Wilmots told that "no mercy!"

Yes, yes and yes.

Well said. First half!

With many stars in the team, Belgium could easily manage a total pressure. This forced Ireland to play defend by all cost until they had a chance.

But even Belgium has many stars, Belgium still loves playing pressing, it was a problem for Ireland as well. Go on!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" it was a big laugh from many Irish fans: "Belgium has stars but we have spirits! WE SHALL WIN!"

First, was an attack! An attempt from Witsel, oh, Hazard! Ball back to Carrasco… NO GOAL! It was too nice, this shot headed right to Darren Randolph.

But Belgium continued to make pressure… chance! Well, it was offside…

Kiss me? LOL!

CARRASCO was the man who shot but Darren Randolph confident enough for it. At… 12'?

Eden Hazard sent a pass but no teammates got it. The Irish men in favor but… naahhh, TOBY ALDERWEIRELD! HE SENT A CROSS! OHHHH, NO GOAL! 0-0! That's too much for the Belgians!

So might be not.

Kevin De Bruyne attacked, he tried to seek a good place but… nothing. At this time, Louise used her magic…

CHEW CHEW!

Whelan sent a pass, and his efforts helped the team manage a corner kick. But in both two corner kicks, it ended unsuccessful. Belgium 0-0 Republic of Ireland! Thomas Meunier! Louise continued:

"Cheeky, now, I think Ireland needs a surprise!"

Nice comment, girl.

HAZARD! IT WAS 22' AND HE FIRED! OHHH TOO HIGH! What was Hazard thinking? Might be due to his patient was not enough? Yea.

Peru's Paolo Guerrero and Brazil's Kaká, Fernandinho posted: "Belgium just likes this, typical Belgians."

WAIT!

A DANGEROUS STRIKE! A CROSS! YES CARRASCO! FIRST… OHHH, CARRASCO HEADED! GOOOOAAAALLLL… OHHH…

Nahh, offside!

Still 0-0! 26'!

Typical! Belgium's offensive continued! No relaxing! Kevin De Bruyne still played very well. Louise continued to manage control over her spells.

And now, she might be okay after it. Well done with it, Louise V.

28'! And Ireland tried to attack! OH, danger! Yayyyyyy… offside, oh really? They were making their fans disappointed. Of course, Ireland isn't Italy, see this? Please?

But Belgium is not Germany or France, even Holland. They are just like… Russia… with Western model!

30'! THOMAS MEUNIER! CLOSE! HE PICKED, SENT INTO PENALTY AREA BY A SHOT! AHHHHH… 0-0 AGAIN!

A manager like Wilmots, of course, would be unlikely seeing this. He thought about a big change! Well, Wilmots isn't a fool, he is smart enough to play in a big match.

That Turkish referee, he looked like Erdoğan, again. Hahaha… at least his face could make someone happy. Except the fact… he is younger than Turkish President. Was Recep Tayyip's youth?

But something was about to change…

Hold on!

After a series of attack, at 42'… OH, TOBY ALDERWEIRELD AGAIN! RAN HIGHT, CORNER! HE USED THIS CORNER AND… AHHHHHHHH, IRISH DEFENDER HEADED IT OUT, THE BALL WENT INTO OUTSIDE.

But Jeffrey Hendrick later got a yellow card, why? HAHAHAHAH, it was due to he sent the second ball while the first ball was used for Belgium's throwing.

Louise managed good move as Mirai was still in a rest, but due to few faults, Louise couldn't help Belgium to score. Mirai, now, she turned up… she found something…

Well, over! 45' first half, no goal, nothing else.

Still, Ireland played a good game though.

Belgium 0-0 Republic of Ireland!

Who knew? Might be second half with rich of surprise… as Mirai just woke up and seeking to fight…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

When El Matadora just took the coffee, which including the Spanish flag in honor of celebrating Spain's victory, suddenly…

GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 FOR BELGIUM! KEVIN DE BRUYNE SLIPPED TO ROMELU LUKAKU!

Now Ireland had to attack… Romelu Lukaku scored for Belgium at 48', and now, Ireland needed a miracle!

Hendrick!

Coleman! Seamus Coleman!

Haizzz… At 56', Axel Witsel had a good chance to score, but his try was not successful. Stopped by Darren Randolph, damn, it was sad through.

But when Ireland, and Mirai, was trying to take stand… OHHHHH, MEUNIER SENT BALL, A BEAUTIFUL TECHNIQUE CROSS, AXEL WITSEL GOT IT AND… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-0 FOR BELGIUM! TOO EASY!

61' and 2-0 for Belgium. Up on, Mirai released her swords to fight, but Louise…

"You shouldn't get tired so early, Mirai."

"Not you…"

Mirai tried to blade up but suddenly… ahh…

…uh oh, not good…

As for Belgium, they were showing technique and skills. Definitely Ireland wasn't their opponent that day. If Italy were brilliant and careful, then Ireland were too hot and too… mad without control.

Wow, Ireland almost got chance, but… OH, BELGIUM TOOK BACK, AND A FAST STRIKE! THE IRISH FAILED TO MANAGE IT BACK, THEY WERE RUNNING BEHIND EDEN HAZARD!

Mirai, with losing power, she could be…

HAZARD CROSSED TO LUKAKU… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 3-0 FOR BELGIUM, MERCI ROMELU LUKAKU!

Just 71', and 3-0! Belgium rulez!

With this fact, Belgium could think for the clash against Sweden. Meanwhile with Ireland, losing to Belgium meant ending of their journey.

Mirai now had to call…

"Rei, please…"

Rei Hino, on!

Aiden McGeady cleared the ball, and they managed a corner later. But being led 0-3 like this? No way!

Benteke! Benteke replaced his African fellow Lukaku mad this chance. Then Red Devils Redja Nainggolan came up! Challenge! Awww… Mirai tried to save the last but finally, she could only use Taiga Aisaka. Hopeless, the only thing they could tell…

Disaster!

Coach Marc Wilmots laughed high, with this score, he would have a lot of proud to see. But if 3-0 still remained, it meant Italy would qualify as top of Group E!

Dries Mertens and his Belgian teammates moved down, in order to defend. But even Belgium didn't spend much power to strike, but Ireland could not use this advantage.

FINALLY! OVER!

Mirai's weakness had caused a 0-3 loss, even Martin O'Neill wouldn't blame her on it.

 _Louise de la Vallière (Belgium) 3-0 Mirai Kuriyama (Republic of Ireland)_

Anything else?


	39. Iceland vs Hungary

Well, no more deal, this group F…

…

 ** _Ichigo Hoshimiya (Iceland) vs. Kaede Kayano (Hungary)_**

* * *

#####

Marseilles, France

 _Stade Vélodrome…_

Kayano's had proven why she was smart at first. Too many individuals and she won! Beating Hotogi's Austria 2-0, she proved a lot…

Of course, with Hungary, only one another victory, they, not the Portuguese, would have qualified to the next round.

Hungary must win and Iceland needed to win as well. Iceland also had a stunning opening by a 1-1 draw to Portugal…

Who win?

Anthems!

 **HUNGARY**

Isten, áldd meg a magyart  
Jó kedvvel, bőséggel,  
Nyújts feléje védő kart,  
Ha küzd ellenséggel;  
Bal sors akit régen tép,  
Hozz rá víg esztendőt,  
Megbűnhődte már e nép  
A múltat s jövendőt!

( _O, my God, the Magyarbless  
With Thy plenty and good cheer!  
With Thine aid his just cause press,  
Where his foes to fight appear.  
Fate, who for so long did'st frown,  
Bring him happy times and ways;  
Atoning sorrow hath weighed down  
Sins of past and future days._)

 **ICELAND**

Ó, guð vors lands! Ó, lands vors guð!  
Vér lofum þitt heilaga, heilaga nafn!  
Úr sólkerfum himnanna hnýta þér krans  
þínir herskarar, tímanna safn.  
Fyrir þér er einn dagur sem þúsund ár,  
og þúsund ár dagur, ei meir;  
eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,  
sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr.  
Íslands þúsund ár,  
Íslands þúsund ár!  
eitt eilífðar smáblóm með titrandi tár,  
sem tilbiður guð sinn og deyr.

( _Oh, God of our country! Oh, our country's God!  
We worship Thy name in its wonder sublime.  
The suns of the heavens are set in Thy crown  
By Thy legions, the ages of time!  
With Thee is each day as a thousand years,  
Each thousand of years, but a day,  
Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,  
That reverently passes away.  
Iceland's thousand years,  
Iceland's thousand years!  
Eternity's flow'r, with its homage of tears,  
That reverently passes away._)

But there was an awkward action, from El Matadora again. He once again, burnt an Icelandic flag before the match. It was taken by an Austrian fan, but he kept secret.

If he were Icelandic, he would smash Matadora's face.

However, match must start. Sergei Karasev?

…

First half!

Gera! But the Hungarians didn't take much advantage at all.

This time, Balázs Dzsudzsák! He passed but nothing helped him. Then, Iceland got a corner. OHHH, Jón Bodvarsson missed the chance.

From then, Kaede Kayano showed up! She almost made step to score… but… aizzzz, it was 12'.

László Kleinheisler sent a long ball passed! They seemed to get a good pass… no, actually, him at all. But no target!

Balázs! He unleashed a pass, then he tried to score. But no goal. In 18', he… SHOT! OHHHHH, but it was stopped by the Icelanders. That was harsh! Damn!

The corner kick, given to Hungary, was not successful at all. Magical Magyars played not bad. But with this, it looked like a deadlock situation.

God damn, then, Bodvarsson prevented it. Hungary 0-0 Iceland and this was not a favorite score. In 23', Hungarians tried to make up a bombardment, while Kaede came back. The patient of Hungarian team seemed to have a lot of problem with it. Coach Bernd Storck, asked Ichigo, and Ichigo H. danced well.

At this match, Javier Hernández had told: "Iceland is not a normal team, they looked like… they playing a kind of Italian style".

31', and… WASTED OPPORTUNITY FROM JÓHANN GUĐMUNDSSON! GODNESS, HE CREATED SOME CHANCE ON HIS SPACE BUT GOALKEEPER GÁBOR KIRÁLY SAVED! GOOD MOVE, 40 YEARS OLD MAN!

BRAVO MAGYARS!

However, Icelanders looked like a nightmare for the Hungarians. Kleinheisler tried to cross through. Skulason? He grabbed the ball… Then Kolbeinn… haizz, why Icelandic names are too hard to spell? Thai names… Icelandic names… ezzzz…

Corner kick for Iceland!

Well, what about the two?

Kaede shot some bullets, but Ichigo H., she danced too quick, too surprise and that made Kaede shocked as well. She was unprepared for that.

Then corner kick!

OH, SAVED BY KIRÁLY, OLD MAN… WAIT, WHAAAAAT? WOW, HUNGARY'S DEFENSE IN CHAOS AND… OH NO, PENALTY FOR ICELAND!

BUT ICELAND GOT A PENALTY… DUE TO… ICELANDIC MISTAKENLY FELL AT THE PENALTY AREA! NOW, ICELAND HAD A CHANCE!

AND… GYLFI SIGURDSSON, PENALTY…

AND…

AND…

AND…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 FOR ICELAND! WHAT A SHOCKING GOAL! ICELAND TOOK THE LEAD!

Király was blamed for the foul! Damn, this Russian ref. Sergei Karasev should remove his penalty decision. Of course, Polish fans would have a chance to say "Fuck Russia" due to this…

40', Iceland 1-0 Hungary!

But even Iceland fell back to defend themselves, the Hungarians could do nothing except for a far shoots. So here we ended it…

First half ended, with Iceland 1-0 Hungary, such a shame for the Magyars. But Nikov?

He had to prevent El Matadora from burning another Iceland's flag. With him, after Portugal's 1-1 shocking draw, El Matadora's feeling was added with… Icelandophobia! Definitely it might have a lot of trouble…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

Priskin! He made a foul, but Iceland couldn't use it… Gunarsson came up, but it wasn't finished. Actually, not a good finish at all. From then, Hungary and Iceland clashed each others.

And at 54', Kaede decided to call…

"Right, Seishiro Tsugumi, I need you now."

KACHOW!

Ádám Nagy! He aimed a cross and this looked wonderful! But Icelandic defense was too heavy! The Hungarians could not enter it. El Matadora almost burned another Iceland's flag, ALERT!

Damn, his Icelandophobia might not end if Iceland played in the next round.

At 60', Ichigo H. called…

"Haruhi Suzumiya! DANCE!"

While Seishiro and Kaede together shot to take down Ichigo H. but unsuccessful, now they would have to face time controller Haruhi Suzumiya!

Stieber! AIZZZZZ… He tried to find brothers there? Not yet. Hannes Halldorsson attempted to make contact into the Hungarian defense, by denying Balázs' chance. From Guzmics to Nikolics at 67', it came nothing except disappointment.

Still, the Romanians wanted to cheer for Iceland, unlike Poles fighting for Hungary at this match.

Meanwhile, Seishiro and Kaede changed tactics, instead they shot energy bullets and so… well, what the Hungarians received?

Suddenly, even Hungary's Nikolics felt himself… stronger and better. He could run really fast now. So did other Magyars.

Problem for you now, Icelanders. Ichigo told that Haruhi should attempt to make foul against Hungarians, while she tried to boom away!

74', and then Kaede called others:

"Let see when Ichigo H. think about this."

She called Maron Kusakabe! But Goddamn, even Hungary got stronger and faster, the way to break through for Hungary, wasn't opened. It was a problem for Hungary, because if they couldn't manage to score, they would be punished!

Eternal glory was waiting for Iceland… Polish supporters were disappointing and Romanians were celebrating…

78', Nikolics! He raced towards goal but Icelandic defenders played so well, so good.

Still Iceland 1-0 Hungary!

81'! Kadar with a yellow card.

Continuing steps, Hungary tried to break through the game, meanwhile, Ichigo H. and Haruhi fought against three girls. They stood well.

85', Balázs sent the ball into the line of the Icelandic players, but no goal! However, Iceland couldn't hold it for long…

And…

"CAN ANYONE HOLD MATADORA DOWN? HE IS CRAZY!"

Being neutral? Lol, Matadora was becoming a violent supporter…

However, in 88', STRIKE! AND HUNGARIAN CROSS! ÁDÁM SZALAI… NO IT WAS… **GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! OWN GOAL BY BIRKIR SAEVARSSON! THIS OWN GOAL HELPED HUNGARY EQUALIZE 1-1!**

Now, Matadora could be feeling happy. Other on the VIP like Pirlo had finally breathed himself, after holding that Spanish boy for over 90'. At 88', Iceland 1-1 Hungary!

Now Ichigo called her last: Umi Sonoda!

And… ALMOST CHANCE! UMI AND ICHIGO H., WITH FEW LAST MOVES ALONG WITH HARUHI, ALMOST THREATENED HUNGARY!

Now, Hungary had to hold the line by all cost!

SHOT! OHHH, SIGURĐSSON! GUDJOHNSSEN! OH DEAR, IT HAD FAILED! ICELAND 1-1 HUNGARY! IN 90+4'!

OVER!

Iceland 1-1 Hungary in a very lucky match for the Magyars, Hungary would be the first team to enter in. Good brain Kaede!

 _Ichigo Hoshimiya (Iceland) 1-1 Kaede Kayano (Hungary)_

Nice match with good players, but only one could pass. And Hungary had done it. Kaede proved that she was an important factor for Bernd Storck's reserve team.

With Ichigo, she needed to defeat Austria and Hotogi, in order to qualify.

Well? What we said? Good.

* * *

With Matadora? At least he could be happy, except… Iceland had not lost two matches, with total draws.


	40. Portugal vs Austria

**_Minako Aino (Portugal) vs. Hotogi Shirayuki (Austria)_**

* * *

#####

Paris, France

 _Parc de Princes…_

Both two teams had no good score at their opening: Portugal with a draw and Austria with a disastrous loss.

So, both must win, and the match… started!

Anthems!

 **AUSTRIA**

Land der Berge, Land am Strome,  
Land der Äcker, Land der Dome,  
Land der Hämmer, zukunftsreich!  
Heimat großer Töchter und Söhne,  
Volk, begnadet für das Schöne,  
Vielgerühmtes Österreich,  
Vielgerühmtes Österreich!

( _Land of mountains, land by the river,  
Land of fields, land of cathedrals,  
Land of hammers, with a promising future!  
Home to great daughters and sons,  
A nation highly blessed with beauty,  
Much-praised Austria,  
Much-praised Austria!_)

 **PORTUGAL**

Heróis do mar, nobre povo,  
Nação valente, imortal,  
Levantai hoje de novo  
O esplendor de Portugal!  
Entre as brumas da memória,  
Ó Pátria, sente-se a voz  
Dos teus egrégios avós,  
Que há-de guiar-te à vitória!

 **Às armas, às armas!  
Sobre a terra, sobre o mar,  
Às armas, às armas!  
** **Pela Pátria lutar!  
Contra os canhões, marchar, marchar!**

( _Heroes of the sea, noble people,  
Brave and immortal nation,  
Raise once again today,  
The splendor of Portugal!  
Among the haze of memory,  
Oh Fatherland, one feels the voice  
Of your distinguished forefathers,  
That shall lead you to victory!_

 _ **To arms, to arms!**_ ** _  
Over land, over sea,  
To arms, to arms!  
For the Fatherland, fight!  
Against the cannons, march on, march on!_**)

Wow, if I heard, Portuguese players had sung madly at their chorus. It was definitely a change for Portugal now…

They must win!

And so, Fernando Santos gave Minako Aiko… and the match started!

First half!

Ricardo Quaresma worked to make corner kick, but it later became… MARCEL SABITZER CHANCE! HE SWING THE CROSS AND HARNIK HEADED! OHHH MISSED! 0-0!

Cross from the kick, now Nani!

Ilsanker had to let his hand touched on the ball, now, chance for Portugal… acckkk, Carvalho, really? Foul? HAIZ HAIZ HAIZ!

But at 12'… NANI! HE TOOK BALL AND PLAYED ZIG ZAG BEFORE SHOT! OHHHH ALMER DENIED IT!

Then a free kick for Portugal! Vieirinha! Dazzz, no goal. Carvalho? Nope!

CR7 in action!

Lmao, were those Austrians joking or what? Christian Fuchs made a cross but it was cleared by the Portuguese, it forced Arnautović to foul, yaz…

Nani with a solo run, again, but he was too lonely. Minako had turned herself into a Sailor… now… meanwhile, Hotogi started to fire.

BLAM!

22', CHANCE! RAPHAEL GUERREIRO FOUND RONALDO! PASS! BUT AHHHH NO GOAL!

João Moutinho had to strike off. Coach Fernando Santos seemed to be worry about that. Same as Marcel Koller to the Austrians.

Quaresma with a corner kick, but… no.

Vieirinha? Yes, he managed to dispossess his opponent but he got no chance. Then David Alaba lol! Nothing at all.

Austrian offensive too thin, Portuguese offensive depended on CR7 too much.

CORNER KICK! NANI! HE HEADED! OHHHH THE LEFT POST SAVED AUSTRIA!

Dora-nikov posted: "Seems like Austria was too thin to play offensive, but Portugal depends too much on Ronaldo. No wonder still 0-0."

Quaresma! He attempted to find one player again but damn, no success. At least Portugal had a corner again. Was this Santos thinking? Nope!

Kid had told like this: "Just like when watching Mami Tomoe (Austria) trying to score without a head. But Portugal isn't better…" as he put it into Twitter.

38'… CR7! A PASS AND HE SHOT! OHHH, TOO NICE, ALMER STOPPED!

Meanwhile, few minutes later…

Alaba!

Hotogi had been under Minako's siege. But her brain still at work. 0-0, and now she shot…

ALABA SHOT! OHHH, but the ball was broken through by Portuguese defender! Then Rui Patricio denied Austria's chance. The Italian referee Nicola Rizzoli had to warn some players.

But the head wasn't over…

André Gomes! A lovely pass but nothing helped Portugal as well. Just same like many matches… Then Ronaldo, Nani tried to make a cross, Austria 0-0 Portugal…

…and…

Ayazzz… referee captured them and offside!

Hotogi after failed to help Austria score, had gone down and continued to play defend. With Minako, her Venus strength seemed used too much. At least, she was still strong as well.

It made Kiddo yelled from the TV in the USA: "OH SHIT!"

Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…

And then, after 45', no goal and too many missed chances. Were they?

…

…

Lol.

…

…

…

…

…

Second half!

After 45' first half, who knew, only one change… could make everything…

…

STEFAN ILSANKER! HE SHOT! BUT RUI PATRICIO STOPPED!

Well done, Portuguese goalkeeper.

But then, Quaresma, in a chase, he finally got a break through, though! But he met no one of his side entered inside. Damn, from Christian Fuchs, Raphael Guerreiro…

Minako decided to call someone:

"Medaka Kurokami, now, come!"

But… Hotogi, she also called… Umi Sonoda! BOOM!

Now, Umi dance, Medaka smash! Turn up the heat girl!

At the midfield… CR7 SHOT! OH ALMER STOPPED, BUT NOT FOR LONG…

…

…

…

OHHHHHH, RONALDO HEADED AND NO GOAL STILL! ROBERT ALMER STOPPED RONALDO AGAIN!

And it turned into next move from whole of the game!

60'!

RONALDOOOO, Pepe to Ronaldo, they faced many stunning prevents from Baumgartlinger and other Austrians. Even Ricardo Quaresma…

…stuck in the frontier. Yeah? How about Carvalho? Dora-rinho wondered why…

And this was supposed to be…

Hahahahaha…

Too much laugh, it should not be used there… Meanwhile, Minako blew up by stunning strike, but Hotogi managed herself to aid Austrians well.

Now, João Mario, strike! OHHH, and then João Moutinho? Wow…

Now, Austrian defenders…

As for this, Medaka punched angrily but Hotogi and Umi had stood well. Umi Sonoda couldn't allow herself to miss more chances.

But… OHHHHHHH, Martin Hinteregger caused a foul and now was a chance. Ronaldo in action! PENALTY…

1… 2… 3…

…

…

…

HE MISSED! HE SHOT INTO THE POST! WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE THINKING? ANDRÉ GOMES… OHHH,…

At 78', Portugal continued to make everyone disappointed by just missing again!

80' and now no more chances…

Coach Marcel Koller must be in celebration, now, Portugal… Minako seemed to be worried, a missed penalty had totally affected much for Portugal.

WAIT! 85'! FREE KICK FOR PORTUGAL! AND… GOOOOAAAALLLL, RONALDOOO…

WAIT! OFFSIDE! OHHH SHIT!

Rafael Silva? He sent a pass but seemed the match was ending not in favor for both Portugal or Austria.

Minako seemed to get confused more. She, Medaka and Umi almost blasted up but nothing helped them. Umi and Hotogi controlled so good and it was added times…

But at 3' added times, nothing changed. Ronaldo stuck in darkness, Portugal couldn't win.

And over!

 _Minako Aino (Portugal) 0-0 Hotogi Shirayuki (Austria)_

Well, this result might affect Minako a lot, but Hotogi saw it like a chance. Well, minimal chance since Austria must deal by a win over Iceland. Both Iceland and Portugal had 2 points, Hungary 4 and Austria 1.

But who knew, when Santos in danger, his team always got lucks. Look to Greece…

* * *

This time, it could happen the same…


	41. From then

After the second matchday, from now, there were some few people knew its fate. But Kyoko was the first to leave.

Because her Ukraine was eliminated with two losses.

Coach Mykhaylo Fomenko had totally stopped her chance to fix it, he thought she was an useless person…

#####

Meanwhile…

United States

"VAMOS CHILE! THEY HAVE TOTALLY DESTROYED MEXICO 7-0! UNBELIEVABLE SCORE!"

Whaaat? Just heard this new: Mexico 0-7 Chile at the Copa América Centenario. With this victory, Chile, alongside the USA, Colombia and Argentina, would play in the semi-finals. It might be an effect for this…

Messi scored 1 goal, assisted twice to help Argentina crush Venezuela 4-1. This victory brought Argentina to meet the United States at the semi-finals. The fans at the stadium celebrated crazily with this win…

With this, it came with a new…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

France…

All newspapers brought this new:

 _MESSI – NO CHANGE, NO MAKING, SCORING 1 GOAL, ASSISTS TWICE, 4-1 ARGENTINA MARVELOUS VICTORY!_

 _RONALDO – CHARMING, MAKING, NO GOAL, MISS A PENALTY, 0-0 DRAW TO AUSTRIA!_

 _Euro disaster looking to Copa America's glory…_

Seeing this, Andrea Pirlo just laughed: "Hahaha, now, it seems like Austria even afraid of Venezuela than Portugal…"

Meanwhile still many discussions between fans…

"Ronaldo is a disaster this year…"

"After winning Champions League, what is he thinking?"

Some even trolled…

"Let Austria fight Venezuela!"

"Copa América is raping Euro!"

"Chile + USA + Colombia + Argentina's goals Whole Euro's two matchdays."

…

With Europe, which Germany is holding the King of the World, this Euro's weak performance would be a disaster. Spain also felt the same.

Even Dora-rinho told that "this Euro is so boring". Comparing to Copa América Centenario, Euro needed a bounce back.

…

…

…

CR7, read a newspaper which telling the different of Copa and Euro, Messi and himself, Ronaldo only wanted to throw back into the garbage this new…

"Damn damn damn damn damn Messi…"

He only wanted to forget this story… the penalty kick, definitely.

…

…

…

Kyoko seemed to stay inside her own room, she didn't go anywhere. Just like a nightmare…

Expelled by Coach Fomenko…

Even her friends tried to call her. But she didn't contact. Tsuna tried to make a call but she refused…

At this darkness, Kyoko thought she would have nothing. El, Nikov, Pirlo and Charisteas were unaware with it, currently… But if they knew?

Well,…

…

…

…

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

"Haru?" Kyoko saw as Haru ran with tears, as Haru said: "Oh my, you are okay… why you cried whole day whole night? Everyone was too scared for this…"

"Haru… my team… is out from the competition…" Kyoko couldn't hold her tears: "And… they… kicked me out…"

With this, Haru got a bit of surprise,… as Kyoko and Haru just only there in the mansion, well, thanked for Kyoko's sharing, now, they needed to deal with it. Ukraine would face Poland in their last match, as for the result would not determine everything. However, Haru still cheered Kyoko to believe for the last time, might be something amazing would arrive for her…

Well, who knew what did Haru say…

…

…

…

As about the others, Usagi just came out, seeing Minako, she found that Minako wasn't success much…

Strange, because Minako wasn't stupid at all.

"What happened to Portugal?"

"I think it is too hard to help them. They depended too much on Ronaldo. I tried to combine their power twice, but only one goal and two points after two draws." Minako shook her head: "Portugal must win Hungary… haizzz…"

"Hhhmm, different to me." Usagi smiled along with Luna: "I thought staying with Italy and Mr. Conte was hard, but… turning out, it was a bit of easy… but how do I know? Maybe I met another Tuxedo there?"

Minako got fallen down with it. Ami, she just arrived as well, and greeted warmly by Usagi. Ami Mizuno, she looked for a moment, and then, she gave a question:

"How about Italian team?"

"Great! They are the best!"

"Haha…" Ami reacted… calm but… seeing Minako just looked up again, she asked: "So, Minako, what's wrong with Portugal?"

"I think they don't know how to work. But lucky for them, I heard Mr. Fernando Santos had a good sensation of power, maybe it can be unlocked in the last match vs. Hungary."

"Geez, please don't give up, Minako."

"Thanks, Ami."

Meanwhile, El Matadora and Dora-nikov, they secretly contacted back to one person which they believed to have hands on. And…

"So, what happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know, but she lost contact to me now…"

"Really? Why?"

"I think they know her!"

Nikov and Matadora looked to each other, their faces really changed…

"Damn… so, where should we go?"

…

…

…

 _A mysterious building…_

"You forced us to take photo of 24 bitches for nothing! Now we finished, okay?"

"You don't know how important it is, do you, Khalid?"

"My Imam, well, it is…"

"Do you know… just few days ago, Ahmed and Arad were killed by one of them? This is why they must die."

Now, seemed like after 2 matchdays, they were going to take actions. Strange… those ISIS sympathizers now chose this as a total action. They put weapons, in armed, and now, after hearing the new about an ISIS member murdered a policeman before shot down by special cops, they found that they must be fast.

With 10% Muslims living in France, they considered it as an advantage. But they must get enough time. Now, those last matchdays would test them.

First!

The Imam looked to his men: "Are you ready now? Let's move!"

"Allahu Akbar!"

Hhhmmm…

…

…

…

As for Kyoko, well…

"If you said so…"

"Trust me, although I am cheering Poland… but I wish the best for you, Kyoko."

"Well… thank you… for caring…"

Haru found that she must leave. Until the show was over, she must have to leave quickly…

…

…

…

Turning back to El Matadora and Dora-nikov, they should have known their existence. Dora-the-Kid also sent a message few days ago…

"So, God, they are coming…"

"(We have been warned, but until this matchday 3 we saw so many, many alerts. Damn…)"

"Bastard… I think we should clean those morons as this tournament on road."

"(By how? They are surrounding everywhere, anywhere we can't see them!)"

"Check it out! Maybe right in Paris had a lot of terrorists."

"(Be careful. This is Ramadan month, it could be very dangerous.)"

"No problem, mi amigo."

"(Hahahahaha…)"

Yeah, they left. This time, not for checking, but to eliminate their enemy, once and for all!

They had to tell Pirlo and Charisteas, prepare to notice the girls…

…

…

…

…

…

This was the time to decide, now, only last 16 remains, other 8 must go home…

But this could be… a true moment, that, they might face the new chase…


	42. Group A's fate

**_Okay, from now on, I will not talk about those matches anymore. Instead, those matches would be including to some dramatic actions there…_**

* * *

After all, well, they should take notice and prepared to take decision…

…

Lille, France

 _Stade Pierre-Mauroy…_

France would play their last, and also, an unimportant match vs. Switzerland. Why? Because France had already qualified for the round of sixteen.

Tsubomi came here with her best, but seemed like she also felt good. The same for Chitoge Kirisaki.

And of course, two of them, they must go on…

#####

Lyon, France

 _Parc Olympique Lyonnais…_

No place to go except for a win. Looked like Sakura, as representing Romania had to deal with Lucia.

Lucia, she is older than Sakura, good luck.

Although Sakura herself got a trust, however, Coach De Biasi of Albanian team had opened green light for Lucia to prove herself. Albania, after getting no point, must win the last. Meanwhile Romania wasn't better, only had 1.

Go!

#####

Meanwhile, Nikov and Matadora looked into the scene…

"Hahahahaha… so, this is where ISIS lovers… are here. An empty construction building."

"(El, this building was abandoned two years ago due to lack to investment. Until now no one cares on it.)"

"Not a nice place though, but finding sympathizers… hhhmmm, let's deal with it."

They came in. And here they go! They went and checked inside the building. Something strange…

Yeah, they were on the ride to find something on it. But it was just the start of a story…

It could change their journey much…

#####

Lille, France

At 16' and still France 0-0 Switzerland. Being qualified early, France seemed not willing to attack. Tsubomi just looked to Didier Deschamps.

She seemed not too confident, unlike Chitoge. Chitoge herself just spent few money from her friend Onodera to buy some snacks. And she ate. Lol, she lived in the U.S. America too long?

Yes.

#####

Lyon, France

Meanwhile, Sakura decided to act as soon as possible. She tried to unleash, but seemed like Romanians could not follow her moves.

0-0!

By a way, Lucia just found that… Kaito, he truly stayed here. He was watching. Lucia must do the best…

…

#####

At the abandoned building, somewhere in France, Nikov and Matadora used their weapons. With Nikov, was his werewolf in action; with Matadora, was his sword. Matadora is one of the best duelist in this planet.

"No no no, they are…"

"(How?)"

"Just like…"

They suddenly heard something… someone…

…

…

…

#####

Lyon, France

30', and 0-0! Romanian strikers played so bad this match. With Coach Anghel Iordănescu, he had to realize that, his luck was about to end.

"Damn it, dear, I wish I was coaching the Serbian team… not Romanian team… they played so bad this time…"

One reason for Romania's bad performance, was due to Sakura and captain Chiricheş couldn't make contact together. Sakura used spells, but the Captain failed to reach it. 0-0!

Wondering, if they were not Romanian but Serbian team, might be the Serbs would use all of its advantage to do.

For De Biasi, after two matches, he had to put destiny into Lucia. And Lucia also tried to do the best. She used some skills when she was being a mermaid, in order to help Albanian side.

…

#####

Lille, France

36'!

And France 0-0 Switzerland!

No playing too hard, Tsubomi and Chitoge found themselves… they wanted to look for a while. Who was smarter?

Of course they didn't call any helps after all.

#####

Nikov and Matadora took a moment, and…

…

…

…

"Those voices…" Matadora whispered. He just discovered that, some men were creating bombs and trying to blast at the match between England vs. Slovakia. But after the match was excluded from the list, Nikov found that the jihadists were attempting to…

"(No, they are looking…)"

Nikov suddenly grabbed a photo, and turning out, he realized the answer…

"(St. Vladimir, oh damn,…)"

It was…

…

…

…

#####

Lyon, France

"GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

1-0? Yes, but who scored?

Looked like we found an answer: Lucia jumped happily, so Albania got the lead, goal by Armando Sadiku. Sadiku, whom himself has Cham and Greek blood, but playing for Albania, couldn't have any better emotion! 43', Romania 0-1 Albania.

Battle of ancient countries in the Balkans continued. Dacia 0-1 Illyria!

…

…

Sakura in deep trouble!

#####

Lille, France

After 45', no goal, nothing. They seemed to be very tired to seek goals. Nothing else for them after all.

Switzerland 0-0 France, that's cool. French fans could not have to worry though, they needed to keep their first place only.

…

Tsubomi and Chitoge…

Well, a very normal day… for them. They were making step to change their moves. So they didn't use the best…

#####

Death?

Well, they found the death message…

"So now we knew they want to."

At that moment, Nikov and Matadora decided to assault those jihadists behind. Of course, they weren't been ready for this…

And…

"Check this, Amir, it is…"

…

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

Those jihadists yelled, but by only two men with armed to fight against 9 jihadists but un-prepared, it was not difficult. Massive strikes, clashes, and bloody scenes. It ended by dead bodies…

…with an opened TV.

Well, they also checked their bodies, to find something…

…

#####

In the second half…

…

Lille, France

France continued to play boring like that. 0-0! Yann Sommer played well, but…

Swiss players were concerning about equipments. Over 3-4 Swiss players reported that their shirts were teared.

"Really? Is Puma always making those for those Italians?"

Actually, Puma thought Italians must be "shiny" than Switzerland. Oh dear, now Switzerland was asking…

#####

Lyon, France

But with Sakura, she wasn't lucky. She had called Mikoto Misaka to help her but nothing changed. Coach Anghel turned worrier.

"DO SOMETHING!"

It was 67' and Romanian strikers continued to have a worse performance…

Meanwhile, goalkeeper Etrit Berisha of Albanian side played well.

There is a myth said: "Italians, Albanians, Greeks and Romanians are descended from the Romans. The Romans always had good guardians to defend their homeland from any invasions."

If this were true, then, Lucia should get a stun before Sakura called some other… Lucia called Umi Sonoda!

#####

Lille, France

76' and still 0-0, really?

In that case, Albania would jump to no.3 and putting Romania on the brink of elimination.

And…

Tsubomi and Chitoge kept their skills until the round of sixteen, well, who know!

#####

Nikov and El soon checked their death bodies, and then…

"Jihadists… you are not better."

"(Well, we know their phrase. Let's go before too late!)"

"Of course. But… do not forget, it is just the beginning!"

"(I know!)"

Nikov and Matadora soon left it, but both of them, well, something was waiting…

Someone just went up from the building, and saw those two…

He gave a small signal, and all of them went back into the dark…

#####

Lyon, France

88'

While in Lille was boring, the situation in Lyon was madness. After Umi and Lucia successful showdown to prevent Mikoto bombardment, the score still remained in favor for Albania. And looked like 89'.

Sakura had called Medaka but Medaka couldn't attempt a good corner to strike. While by only using Taiga as the last, Lucia and Taiga and Umi finally held the result.

Romania 0-1 Albania…

Coach De Biasi and Albanian fans were waiting. But Romanians had turned disappointment…

"THIS ROMANIAN TEAM IS A DISASTER!"

"GO HOME, ANGHEL!"

The pressure for Romanian team came high, when Bogdan Stancu forced Mikoto to blast! And at the last minute…

She blasted! But Lucia quickly raised up her weapon. And so she stopped the chance!

OVER!

The bad combination between Sakura and her Romania caused for Romania's disastrous 0-1 loss to Albania, therefore, Romania was eliminated from the tournament.

As in Lille, France 0-0 Switzerland meant Albania stood third, Romania out! Sakura could only blamed herself. How could she explain it in front of Li?

Truly disaster…

…

* * *

So, Group A looked like…

 **1\. Tsubomi Hanasaki (France) – 7 pts**

 **2\. Chitoge Kirisaki (Switzerland) – 5 pts**

 **3\. Lucia Nanami (Albania) – 3 pts**

 **4\. Sakura Kinomoto (Romania) – 1 pt**

All was decided…


	43. The new destiny

At this time, everything seemed to get decided. But Lucia was facing ton of problem.

As for the result, 3 points and -2 goals drawn (GD), Albania was not be sure to qualify, since Albania only scored one goal after all.

Following Albania's successful achievement at the group A, Nikov and El soon realized that, if Albania and Turkey continued to success, there would be more jihadists tried to enter around. So they must be fast.

On the same place, Andrea Pirlo, Angelos Charisteas were all looking into the situation. They went back into the coffee shop and looked for the result:

"So be it, well, cannot change anything now…"

"I think so, Pirlo. Anyway, what will come next?"

"With the result, Angelos, I have to tell you: Germany, Spain on the verge of decline; Portugal with a small hope to qualify; Sweden and Ireland's last attempts; Russia's worse nightmare… Well, Russia's fate is just like the United States before 1994 World Cup."

"Pirlo, you mean…"

"You know Russia will host 2018 edition?"

"Ahhh, World Cup. Myself agrees with it."

"Then you should know why. Just make an example: the USA, prior to 1994, had failed to defend their title at 1993 Gold Cup, beaten by Mexico 0-4. At that day, nobody thought the U.S. team could advance further, due to lack of professional football… or soccer, in North America."

"Oh, but if I am not wrong…"

"But under guidance of the Serbian manager, Bora Milutinović, the USA had changed. Have to coach an inexperienced team, Mr. Bora still helped the U.S. to win for the first time since 1950, qualified to the next round since 1930. At that day, he was called 'Yugoslavian miracle'. As for the Yugoslav war, well, he was the miracle of Serbia that day…"

Charisteas himself has a lot of Serbian friends, therefore, he shared a huge condolence. No wonder why Bora still kept his page on supporting the U.S. Soccer team, although later, the U.S. had intervened against Serbia in 1999.

Because, with Bora, his spirit works, never ended… Later, he was given a total nickname: _A Miracle Worker_ …

"The USA could have made this better, if they didn't attack Bora's homeland…"

"Charisteas, Bora himself never blames the Americans. Even after 1999 war, he still believed the U.S. team could manage a great achievement at the 2002 World Cup. And he was right. The Yanks had qualified into the quarter-finals, before the Germans kicked them out."

"Haizzz…" Charisteas smiled: "I wonder if Russia and Greece get a coach like Bora, might be Serbia needed him as well, since Serbian football is in chaos."

Pirlo himself is the man who can predict correctly 95%, so in his mind, he looked up, with something to ask for. Who would be Italy's next opponent? Albania and Turkey's fates? How far the Welsh Dragons could go?

Then, he looked.

"Let's wait until tomorrow, then."

Yeah, and they went away…

The only thing the two legends, a World Cup legend, and an Euro legend could see…

…was the celebrations of Albanian supporters after beating Romania 1-0 at the last match.

…

…

…

…

…

#####

Next day…

…

…

…

"GOAL! GARETH BALE…"

"Ohhh, England tries to crush Slovakian side…"

…

…

"Once again, Jamie Vardy became a joke in front of the net…"

"Russian team is making a disastrous tournament…"

"Yes it is, but if Slutsky can only work for nothing, Russia will never have good chance…"

…

…

Manager Sabella also watched. He soon saw the result, very disappointed about the Russian team. Then he decided to ask one day could he coach the Russian team before 2018 World Cup…

…

…

…

"Even Rooney was put into the battle, the Slovak defense still in front!"

"Why England's young strikers play so bad today?"

…

"Continuing to play like this, Russia would have no place…"

…

"And over! England had qualified to the next round but lost their leading position into the hand of Wales."

"Wales had taken the 1st place and would continue their journey…"

…

…

"Slovakia's shocking 0-0 draw to England: manager Hodgson blamed for this disastrous draw…"

…

…

…

 **1\. Amu Hinamori (Wales) – 6 pts**

 **2\. Chisaki Hiradaira (England) – 5 pts**

 **3\. Yui Yuigahama (Slovakia) – 4 pts**

 **4\. Eli Ayase (Russia) – 1 pt**

This result definitely…

#####

Somewhere in France…

Dora-nikov and El Matadora received new. With Nikov, he seemed not really surprised as well…

"(Leonid Slutsky… just a test to prepare for 2018…)"

"I understand this awkward result…"

"(No matter what, Russia will continue to hire a foreign manager, until the 2018 FIFA World Cup. At that moment, we will see that.)"

Nikov and Matadora said. They also called to Pirlo and Charisteas to remember, kept managing the show until the Final. From now on, they would go somewhere.

…

And Pirlo agreed. From now on, he must have to manage the show by his own. Remember, the show based on many real events, so it could be erupted by incidents, so Pirlo and Charisteas had to be careful with what they would face.

…

…

…

The situation in Group A and B, cleared!

And so came on in front of battle line, the national football team of Romania, Russia and Ukraine, were officially out!

Meanwhile, some Hungarian ultranationalists, disappointed with England's draw, had burned Slovakian flag. Oh boy this Euro was mad!

Well, who know?

#####

Meanwhile, after the mass attack, those jihadists had believed that they must do as fast as they could. They must eliminate their target.

Because with them, nothing could wait anymore…

"Right? Who will take responsibility? Damn those morons…"

"Well, my Imam, I think…"

"Someone has discovered our plan and now they are hunting the last! Because this tournament lasted until early July, so no more talking! I want you to find, track and kill them; meanwhile you must kill our targets!"

"Okay Imam…"

"Then do it! I don't want to wait…"

Those jihadists, they came on. Something told that they would be there anytime. Now, real threats… had arrived.


	44. Goodbye, Ukraine

The UEFA Euro, with Kyoko, was over.

However, she still dreamed, that, she could do something…

Being expelled from the Ukrainian squad, but she still wished to do the best for the national team of Ukraine. Coach Fomenko?

Of course he wouldn't even wanna call her back…

Who know?

Well…

#####

Marseilles, France

 _Stade Vélodrome…_

The Stadium was full when Poland vs. Ukraine! Mostly Polish fans controlled it!

Why? Because with the Poles, the match would be like their war. Poland and Ukraine have historical issues, as in the past, Ukrainian Cossack Lord asked Ottoman and Russian helps on the war against Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth; but more over, was the mysterious Ukrainian UPA group, a group that mystically linked to Hitler and murdered over 100.000 to 300.000 Polish people in Volhynia. The Poles never forget this tragedy…

Because UPA was out, the Poles could think about future clash with Croatia, which they called "Ustaša"… Oh dear…

And Reika, appeared on Polish side, wouldn't side to anyone at this political war. She just wanted to do best… for Poland.

Reika only felt strange at the Ukrainian side… "Huuh? Where is…"

Match started!

At the match, the only thing Pirlo and Charisteas felt strange, was the absent of Kyoko. Pirlo and Charisteas, both put some photos.

And definitely, it was more than just something just told…

"Well, they went with powers, they blew many things. And…"

"Okay, so… WHAT? Pirlo, what did you mean?"

Okay first half! First, the Poles tried to comfort the frontier of the Ukrainian team, but well, Milik missed a lot. It wasn't last long. Soon Ukraine retook back this. Arturo Vidal noted:

"The Ukrainians seemed to be disappointed much. So with Ukraine, they must win. But something tells me, Poland did not let it go."

It was his post at Instagram.

At later, in 15', Ukraine moved up and quickly fired into Fabiański's net. But Polish team stood well and they quickly stopped many chances of the Ukrainians. With the missing of Kyoko, Reika could stay calm.

With Coach Mykhaylo Fomenko, he seemed to be okay with it. He thought that Ukraine would be better at all. 0-0 and it was 20'.

Oh my!

NO GOAL!

The clash between the national team of Poland and Ukraine continued to go on its route. 0-0 and Ukraine, with Konoplyanka, controlled entire of the field, but no goal after all. The Poles defended really well.

As for Reika, she was having enough time. She kept writing and she believed something could change at all.

Still, Ukraine in front, continued attack!

Meanwhile, on the stadium, Kyoko still watched. She knew Ukraine would do well, but unless they scored, they could do nothing. The time to realize that Ukraine would leave the match with nothing. It was 29' and now Ukraine 0-0 Poland. With this result, as still, Germany 0-0 Northern Ireland, what the Ukrainians hope for?

…

…

…

And it was 35'! Now, Germany scored to lead 1-0! Mario Gómez!

Meanwhile, the Poles were still holding the line. Yarmolenko to Zozulya all failed to make contact as Captain Rotan was too lonely. This caused Coach Fomenko to change.

"I need a better view from it!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO IT ALONE?"

As for the result, Reika should find out: now or never, Ukraine's squad was on a big chaos. If she used this advantage on the second half, Poland would score a goal that lead to a victory!

So Reika asked Coach Nawałka to make a direct hit in the second half. Coach Adam Nawałka himself also trusted her, so he put this. It was 36'.

Poland under pressures…

"AYA!"

Still, no goal for Ukraine. Then Lewandowski managed to strike but still nothing. Kuba on the front too, only waited to be allowed…

He was not named on the first eleven, so he had to be ready.

Krychowiak! Ohh disappointed moves! Nothing changed the score line at all. Still 0-0!

If this still happened, then Ukraine had to change by all cost. But Coach Fomenko still believed he could work, with or without Kyoko.

"That's my job, not her job!"

And came to 45', still, no goal. Ukraine 0-0 Poland and it totally devastated Ukrainian team. No goal, bad strikers, what could they blame for?

Nature?

No. Then?

…

…

It's over then, 0-0 after 45'. Who wanna say? Ukraine played well, but Poland showed that how much they wanted to smash UPA and Bandera. Sad but true.

Reika soon realized the chance, as Northern Ireland only lost 0-1 currently… and so…

…

…

…

…

…

Second half…

In this situation, Ukraine soon realized that they needed a thumb up. But…

Hold on, Kuba…

Jakub Błaszczykowski, he arrived. Now, Reika changed herself…

…Cure Beauty time!

#####

As for the others, Nikov and Matadora went out, they put weapons to be ready again. They knew something would come…

…and…

#####

Reika stoke!

She went up with a bow and an arrow. Wow, with this actions, sooner or later…

Corner kick for Poland! Jakub got it. Facing Ukrainian defenders… what? HE SHOT!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! JAKUB! HE SCORED! JAKUB BŁASZCZYKOWSKI! 1-0 FOR POLAND!

UKRAINE 0-1 POLAND!

…

And who explained now?

Coach Fomenko came mad, he got hot and he went by blaming many of staffs for the failure. Ukraine had lost too much for nothing at the tournament.

This might be bad.

Reika just tried to use one shot, that she could manage a goal for Poland. Now, she came back, and just looked. After all, when she was ready, Jakub scored at 51'. And Poland totally controlled the situation again.

…

64'…

Ukraine continued to struggle for a goal! And so, Kyoko just kept looking. She could see the faces of whole Ukrainian team, they lost all of their fighting spirits.

Now, still 1-0 for Poland. She wanna help as well, but Fomenko…

…

Back to Northern Ireland, they managed to lose only 1 goal down. That's surprised when Germany had many good strikers.

…

Well, how did they know?

It was 78'. Fomenko and his staff wouldn't like to see this: all Ukrainian team continued to fail. Poland meanwhile, just waited another chance to score. The only person disappointed in Polish squad, was Lewandowski for not scoring any goal as well. But at least Poland was going to win.

Now, Fomenko could look nothing, well…

"Wasn't I too harsh?"

"Wait, you are mentioning…"

"Yeah, maybe my fault…"

Haru was not in the match… but she found that Kyoko must be there. So she…

…

…

…

#####

"Come down, when you see this, Poland totally proved who was better." It was a comment from Pirlo after seeing the situation: "with this situation, Albania definitely has no chance to qualify."

"Yeah, but really Albania defeated Romania, wasn't it so surprised?" Charisteas told: "Funny how many Albanians hate Greeks…"

"I heard that too. Albanians are mostly jealous with others."

As the match came to an end, Ukraine still failed to score at least a goal. Coach Fomenko in total disappointment, he yelled:

"Why don't you Poles score another goal? I get disappointed totally!"

Now, Kyoko saw it, suddenly, she…

She only touched the hand…

"Please, help them… to not losing another goal…"

…

…

…

…

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

What the…

#####

Germany continued to lead 1-0 but the match still in problem for the Germans.

"Well, who take responsibility for the bad striking?"

"Who know?"

It was…

#####

Kyoko… she…

BLOW A LIGHT! Now, Reika just looked up and being surprised that the Ukrainians, by somehow, they got energy to fight. Of course, it wasn't enough to change since it was 85'.

But from then, Polish strikers like Milik or Lewandowski couldn't score. On this day, Kyoko strength was an angel, totally different than the first two matches. Now, Reika found something…

"I guess, she was there…"

Mr. Fomenko still not understand why…

But the Ukrainians had played by the best, they did the best. Never saw they fought like that in the last few minutes. At least, they stopped many Polish chances.

And the result maintained 1-0 for Poland.

By the end of the match, Poland couldn't score anymore. Well? Such a brave match for Ukraine. With the right appearance from Kyoko, finally Ukraine only lost 0-1. And so that came…

Coach Fomenko, didn't understand any reason, he had gone down…

"Finally… out, no goal for, only goal against… but this match…"

Anatoliy Tymoshchuk, one of the most experienced Ukrainian player, only disappointed: "Ukraine… is dead…"

With the others, Poland had qualified. So Ukraine had to leave with nothing. Such a disaster. With Poland they won! And heroically victory since 2001 over Ukraine.

After all, Kyoko just left. She had done her job after all. The game over, and she had nothing left. Coach Fomenko, later, announced that he would resign as manager of Ukraine.

…

…

…

Dora-the-Kid and Clint Dempsey posted: "Sadly, Ukraine was too arrogant to realize, the war had devastated their talents so fast…"


	45. The end of the group stage

Then, as for the other groups, well well…

Group F had seen a lot of surprise. The most surprised, was from Hotogi – her Austrian team was out because of her mistake against Ichigo H.; meanwhile Kaede and Minako's mass shooting finally ended by a draw in the stadium which made both Király and Ronaldo to be shocked for a moment: 3-3!

Koito's Turkey was threatened after the match, meanwhile Portugal's draw also kicked Lucia's Albania out of the tournament. Damn, Lucia only cried a lot as she ran to Kaito, who finally appeared with her… Lucia and her Albania had ended their heroic journey with only 1 win and 2 losses, but low GD had eliminated Albania.

Turkey only scored 2 goals, all came from Turkey's 2-0 victory over Czech Republic. They scored more than 1 of Albania.

However, Turkey's dream…

* * *

#####

Mirai Kuriyama's sudden blast at the last match, when Usagi was experiencing her new skills, she…

"BLAM!"

OH MY GOD, IT WAS… ROBBIE BRADY! HE HEADED AND… SCORE! GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

for the Irish. As Italy had officially qualified and even maintained their first place, Ireland's 1-0 victory was also the end of Sweden's dream. Coach Hamrén tried to save the Swedes, but Nainggolan's goal had ended Sweden's journey.

It also ended Turkey's last hope of qualifying. Fatih Terim's Turkey with Koito, officially over. Meanwhile, Kazumi had to discover that, her team wasn't strong anymore. Spain, even leading 1-0, had a shocking 1-2 lost at the final minute. More painful, Sergio Ramos was the man who convert a penalty, but he failed. Ichigo M. was much clever than Kazumi mention.

Spain only stood 2nd after the group.

Such a disaster for Spain; nightmare for Turkey, Albania; and a painful farewell of Sweden's Ibra. With Mai, she tried to do the best but couldn't change it. Finally, Coach Erik Hamrén had stepped down as manager of Sweden.

That was the end of Erik's reign as Coach of Sweden. The Blågult had done the best, but…

Meanwhile, the Albanians had nothing to say sorry at all. Even eliminated, they got a warm hug by every Albanians in France. Soon, they would return back home as heroes, and Coach De Biasi, unlike Hamrén, he would continue his miracle journey with Albania.

De Biasi also thought himself is an Arbereshe as well.

Meanwhile, with Rep. of Ireland, this victory over Italy was nothing more than a miracle. They qualified for the next round of sixteen for the first time. But Usagi almost cried for Italy's loss. Only Coach Conte knew how to control her.

REALLY?

Back to the situation, Andrea Pirlo had soon predicted something.

"With this result, I am sure that… Italy might face… Iceland, but not… France, nor England, if they qualify to the semi-finals."

Something told him that.

So, 8 teams were out, only 16 left… here we go – round of sixteen!


	46. Group stage result

When they were on the run, finally, the first eight were out.

Just like that, so simple.

From here, the game's rule had changed. With the absent of Nikov and El, now, Pirlo and Charisteas had to hold the whole show. It was not an easy job for them.

At this time, there was a concern over the security. Again, there was something bad, that police had to be stationed whole day whole night.

Well, talking about them, they did have something to say, a lot.

…

…

…

The eight teams eliminated were:

 _Romania – Sakura Kinomoto_

 _Ukraine – Kyoko Sasagawa_

 _Russia – Eli Ayase_

 _Albania – Lucia Nanami_

 _Turkey – Koito Minase_

 _Sweden – Mai Kawakami_

 _Austria – Hotogi Shirayuki_

 _Czech Republic – Ririchiyo Shirakiin_

That's much.

Getting eliminated, some few that was fine, like Riri. Some felt disappointed like Eli. Looks like Russian managers needed a stunning move at the 2018 World Cup. Some even cried much like Lucia after her Albania got knocked out from the game.

Sakura needed Li after the result, but only her classmate cheered her.

Of course, there were some managerial changes: Iordănescu, Vrba and Slutsky were kicked out of position, or resigned. But some person like Koller still held it despite many protests from Austrians calling for a mass changing manager.

But some person like De Biasi felt proud. As an Italian, he could be proud of both Albania and Italy. Antonio Conte had invited him to drink wine before De Biasi went home. Grazie!

Conte and De Biasi both knew each others for a long time. 

Meanwhile, Minako Aino had a ton of problem on combining power with Portugal, despite Portugal would continue their trip.

About Chisaki? Well, who know, she was still trying to combine her strength with England.

Back to Ichigo H., she was very successful with Iceland. Therefore, she would make more.

About others?

Who really knew. However, at the next round, the law would have changed.


	47. Hello knockout

The expectation from the spectators were really high. Too many people had been wishing. With Pirlo and Charisteas, to check their real strength, it could be the only way: they had to discover it in the knock-out round, the round that depended on how much their brains worked.

They had to eliminate over 8 girls and then they looked into their jobs:

"Well, knock-out round. What can we do?"

"It had to be. Okay, so, now on, those girls had to take their job. About the rules, Charisteas?"

"No change… before the semi-finals."

"Hhhhmmmm, just like I expected."

"Well well, what can we do?"

They just looked for a moment, before they decided what to do…

…

…

…

Nikov and El looked in somewhere, where they found that was a track. As like their expectation.

"You are so funny. Damn…"

"Well well, just heard the new that they were on its road."

They kept watching from the far, they knew that, those mujahideen were not relaxing there. Entering the further, the more dangers.

Matadora was ready. He put up his sword to take down someone. Nikov's wolf feelings suddenly rose up as well.

Hunting season?

…

…

Well, might be somebody could expect that.

#####

After all, they could have made this…

…

…

…

* * *

United States

 _MetLife Stadium…_

BATTLE BETWEEN THE GIANTS!

Meanwhile, in the USA, Chile and Argentina had shown up to be the best teams in Copa América Centenario. All of them put up, ticket prize went high. Never saw so many people coming to buy tickets like that before. Many Chilean and Argentine fans had sent a challenge to whole UEFA Euro's competitors.

"Bring the European King, we are waiting!"

Hooligans!

Oh dear. Euro just went to the round of 16. Stop this behaviors! Hahahahaha…

At the same time, Dora-the-Kid, alongside Thomas and Jerry, just looked to the match. After a major clash, Tom was kicked out for a while. However he captured Jerry and took it to Kid.

Yeah. That was a major cause due to the fight.

Meanwhile?

Who did really know? Well, the match between Chile and Argentina was about to start, therefore, they had to be hurry. Going on to the field, Kid just looked. He was not upset, even his Yanks couldn't defeat Argentina at the semi-finals.

"Well, we can see Lionel Messi in actions."

"Yeah, stars time!"

There were some UEFA Euro's toys sold by owners as well, but when Chile and Argentina went to fight, no more Ronaldo or Griezmann, no more Boateng or Vardy…

Only Sánchez and Messi, that's for sure.

Quickly though, Kid remembered the alert…

" _The Euro is on the target of ISIS, be careful."_

Kid just woke up his mind, be ready if they didn't want to die. In seriously, they had nothing now except to defend… everything they trusted.

Passion of football/soccer.

Yup, it was their targets…

* * *

#####

France

Those girls just had a relax in the pool, as a reward from Pirlo. The Italian man seemed to be smart at this point. He was following his native Italy at the UEFA Euro, and looked at Italy's performance it gave him a huge belief on the future of Azzurri, at the time that they had not had many stars like the era of Maldini, Nesta, Gattuso…

Yeah, who really knew why, but that's good.

Those girls jumped into the water, it was their final day before they continued to play their next games.

"Ahhhh…"

Charisteas just shook his head, he believed that those girls were too young to learn experience, but that was good. It made him remember to Coach Rehhagel a lot.

With Pirlo, he had seen what Conte did, Antonio Conte truly touched many people's hearts. With a non-star squad, he made Italy into an unbelievable team. Now everyone had to look Italy with different eyes. Italy would face Spain, Euro's King. If they won, they would meet Germany, World's King, because Slovakia truly not opponent for Germany.

As for it, the girls continued their trips. And yes, they just looked on it.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, there was a huge change, those mujahideen, after the group stage, had decided to act. They put weapons and minding about killing some people. They all knew, their job was to end this as soon as possible, if not there would be more trouble.

Jihad. Nothing explained after all. But to ensure that no one touched on its business, they must act quickly, because they did hear that reinforcement from the USA was about to come, notably after the end of Copa América.

And so they started.

…

…

…

Well, knock-out time, hello and be ready!


	48. Round of 16

So be it, the game in trip, again!

…

…

…

…

…

"Girls, on trip!"

#####

Saint-Étienne, France

Poland vs. Switzerland was the opening knock-out game! Many of actions created by the Poles but later Swiss team took back advantage.

Even though Mr. Petković seemed not understand enough.

Hold on! It was…

Reika used her Beauty cure to made a shot, and so was… JAKUB BŁASZCZYKOWSKI! GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 39' and Switzerland 0-1 Poland!

At that time, Poland did manage a very spectacular defense, it caused Switzerland to find any cost to attack. But ending the first half, Switzerland 0-1 Poland!

However, in the second half, suddenly, Reika suffered many strikes from Chitoge, as she used her mafia gang to strike! Finally…

Xherdan Shaqiri overhead kick! OH GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! The best goal in whole tournament! GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1!

Many Albanians screamed crazily when Shaqiri scored, simple: he is Albanian descent.

At 82' and the result tied. Later, in other 30' both two teams failed to score any more goals. It caused Poland and Switzerland going to penalty shootout…

And…

In the second shot, Granit Xhaka… HE MISSED! OH MY! Shaqiri made Albania proud, Xhaka ruined Albania! Although both played for Switzerland, what Xhaka had done was the reason for the broken dream…

As all 5 Polish kickers… the last being… Grzegorz Krychowiak! AND HE…

…

…

…SCORED! Switzerland 4-5 Poland at penalty, Poland would play their first ever quarter-finals' match in Euro's participant! SŁAWA POLSKI!

Chitoge only slapped on her face: "Why?"

With Reika, she hugged everyone who supported her. It was the time for Smile PreCure! Meanwhile, Chitoge decided to use violence against Raku, just like the way blaming for her losses. LOL!

…

…

…

…

…

Continuing journey…

#####

 _Wales vs. Northern Ireland!_

Look out! Gareth Bale's incredible shot! Oh save by McGovern! But not for long! Bale in action!

And his pass… oh dear, Gareth McAuley had… GOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLL! 1-0 FOR WALES! MCAULEY SCORED AN OWN GOAL!

And even they tried to hope, Northern Ireland had to leave the game with a lost. Despite of this, those men would be welcomed as heroes.

#####

 _Croatia vs. Portugal_

Strange that Croatia, they managed more than Portugal. But Santos just told something so Minako did not act so soon. This might not be a good way. However, Croatia proved that they were unlucky.

Meanwhile, with negative defense, Portugal wasn't collapsed in spite of many Croatian strikes. And at 117'…

RONALDO SHOT! SUBAŠIĆ STOPPED BUT… THE BALL FLEW OUT OF HIS RANGE AND… QUARESMA! GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! RICARDO QUARESMA! PORTUGAL 1-0 CROATIA!

Again, Portugal proved to be Croatia's biggest nightmare. And the Croats could never imagine one day they would be destroyed because of a lucky strike from Portugal.

Time's over, Minako went on! 1-0 for Portugal, and a ticket to quarter-finals.

* * *

#####

In other matches, Tsubomi's France beat Mirai's Ireland after 90' despite Brady's early goal lead for Rep. of Ireland. On that match, if Rias were not used quickly, Tsubomi might lose it.

Meanwhile, Germany quickly smashed Slovakia 3-0 before Belgium totally destroyed Hungary 4-0. Wow, except for Tsubomi who needed courage from Erika, others were okay.

* * *

#####

Saint-Denis, France

 _Italy vs. Spain!_

Under Coach Conte, Italy with a very old squad, managed a total surprise to all of other European teams. Italy topped group with two wins and one lost, the lost came from the match that Italy did not waste health for it.

Meanwhile, Spain prepared for the match with a shocking 1-2 defeat to Croatia. At that match Spain wanted to maintain their best position. But they failed. Now Croatia destroyed by Portugal, they needed to do the same.

But the match happened… unexpected.

"LOOK OUT!"

Italy played pressing right on the first minutes, caused Spain to build a stronghold. But Spain was not ready to face more strikes. And… PELLÈ! Ohhh…

And at 31'…

A freekick for Italy, and so… they… SHOT! De Gea stopped but he didn't catch fully his hands into the ball! And… HOLD ON, over 4 Italians vs. 1 Spanish defender, and… GIORGIO CHIELLINI! GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 for Italy! So impressive! Antonio Conte stroke again!

Usagi was right!

And those Italians continued to play like controlling whole machine. Spain failed to relinquish back the situation. All Spanish squad seemed to be confused when facing Italian old men on the field. But it wasn't over yet.

Continuing this style, Spain failed to score. As for Italy, their game just like an exhibition…

Even in the second half, Spain didn't show any improvement, it was a total loss. They lost their way to go. Now, to ask where were they? Nothing could answer, but Spain lost too much. Kazumi only turned silent, while Usagi continued.

And due to Spain's weakness, Italy had finally ended Spain by a kick, the kick that helped Graziano Pellè SCORED! 2-0! Spain 0-2 Italy! Spain would become the former champions…

…

…

…

And it was claimed: Italy 2-0 Spain. Forever Azzurri. Well, dear La Roja, your era, had officially ended… from now.

…

#####

But the most surprised, Ichigo Hoshomiya had stunned all when she helped Iceland won 2-1 over England. It was Hodgson's most disastrous match and England was under pressure.

Roy had to announce his resign later. From here, they knew it: 2 draws to 2 Slavic teams, 1 win to Wales and 1 shocking loss to Iceland, Roy Hodgson was fired with the 2nd worse result at the history.

So be it, the tournament…

* * *

As for the girls, they had selected other 8 to remain.


	49. Quarter-finals crash down

The quarter-finals…

It seemed to be the most furious moment after all. It looked to be in many moment for them…

#####

Meanwhile, in the other side, those ISIS sympathizers had been captured more. Nikov and El quickly ended some of them.

"Damn, they were more than just that. We still managed to end them."

"(Not enough. But they had gone somewhere.)"

"But we have to realize the fact: they did do something. I heard the new that one of them was stabbed. Without Usagi,… it might have died."

"(Damn it.)"

"At least she is fine, but she can't go anywhere until the Final."

"(Well, we shot more than they combined. Hey, how about Lala?)"

"She is ready for semi-finals."

"(Good, damn, we have to return before the Final. Who needed to be captured?)"

"Haizzzz…"

It was too many…

…

…

…

…

* * *

At the quarter-finals…

Marseilles, France

…

"GGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! LEWANDOWSKI! SO EARLY, POLAND LEADS 1-0!"

…

"Sanches, wait, he… GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! RENATO SANCHES! SO SURPRISE! 1-1 FOR PORTUGAL! BRAVO!"

At the match, Poland vs. Portugal, Reika showed up with her brain and she helped Lewandowski to score his first ever goal in this Euro. However, Minako used the fire borrowed from her friends, mainly from the Sailor Moon group to burn down Fabiański's net, thus equalized 1-1.

And it was 120' result, forcing both to play penalty. And Portugal won 5-3, thus Reika had to out. But she had nothing to be upset, after all, it was very proud of her team. The Poles did play a brave game, well done, White Eagle.

With Portugal, Coach Santos must be luckier than his career in Greece…

* * *

#####

Lille, France

Wales got a surprised gift from Belgium…

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-0 FOR RED DEVIL, THANK YOU RADJA NAINGGOLAN!"

The Belgians thought it was the end of Wales. But sadly, Red Dragon Wales fought back…

"GOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! HEADER BY WILLIAMS…"

"ROBSON-KANU IN FRONT AGAINST BELGIAN DEFENDERS! GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"AND THIS IS VOKES, HE HEADS! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 3-1…"

Oh my, after 86', Wales scored 3-1. Belgium definitely was shocked, but Louise had failed. And later…

"OVER!"

Amu took a hug and finally Amu and her Dragon had finally qualified to semi-finals.

* * *

#####

Bordeaux, France

Facing Euro's King, Italy won. Now they must face a bigger challenge: World's King Germany. The history was against Germany, in all 90' or 120' official matches vs. Italy in any big tournaments, Germany won zero, draw 4 and lost 4.

But Germany, as the King, they definitely wanna revenge.

And so be it, Moka and Usagi at fight!

Moka raised her crazy vampire blood. But Usagi, for the first time, had taken all focus for this. Just like Italian defense against German attacks. Wow!

Germany attacked Italy crazily, but they couldn't defeat Bonucci-Barzagli-Chiellini-Buffon stronghold. 0-0!

But Germany almost scored… wait, SCORE! No no, it was offside. Lol!

Whole Bordeaux realized that Italy was NOT Brazil. If Germany scored to Brazil to 7-1, then this time, Italy said NO! Italy was still a nightmare.

Just like a ghost vs. a hunter, German hunter against Italian demon!

And first half ended 0-0. Then second half, Moka called right on time, especially the call hit direct Mikoto. Usagi repelled by calling two others was Umi and Chrome! BOOYA!

The pass…

"Italian defender made fault! GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! MESUT ÖZIL! 1-0 FOR GERMANY!"

Wow, Germany, just typical, led Italy 1-0. But Conte proved that: even Italy isn't strong, they were better from times. And…

"OH DEAR, BOATENG'S HANDBALL!"

Oh my, the Ghanaian had ruined everything. Then, after 10', Bonucci…

"GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 1-1! ITALY SCORED FROM PENALTY! GRAZIE BONUCCI!"

Italy and Germany fought crazily and even at 90'. Draw! 1-1 was the final result!

And in the last moment, at 30'… for the first time, Moka and Usagi called the third choices: Moka called Nozomi while Usagi called Taiga!

But the score unchanged! 1-1! And so be it, PENALTY!

It was totally a heartbreak match, Germany vs. Italy and they…

GOAL… MISS… GOAL…

It was too tense… and finally… Matteo Darmian…

…

…

…

HE FAILED! So Germany had beaten Italy 6-5 at penalty. Germany had finally beaten Italy in an official tournament, although this victory had to be decided by penalty shootout. Usagi cried like a baby. Oh dear.

But Moka lost all strength after the crush at the field. Just like whole German team, they lost over 5-6 important key players to win this match!

But with Italy?

They left the tournament in quarter-finals…

But the Azzurri, they are forever. The time they left, it was such… a tearful goodbye… bravo Italia, you had played a heroic match. Much better than what Brazil had done 2 years ago…

Well, Germany, King of the World, continued his step to semi-finals!

…

* * *

#####

Saint-Denis, France

But the most surprised was from France vs. Iceland. Ichigo H. seemed to be tired, so Tsubomi could enable herself to break the Icelanders.

And the last result?

5-2! UNBELIEVABLE! The team that crushed England 2-1 had been destroyed so easy! But Iceland had nothing to cry, they played heroic like what Italy had done.

With England? Oh, in England, the Three Lions continued to get trolls from the fans for this failure… especially what the French had done to Iceland.

Tsubomi would meet Moka, a weakened vampire… well well, who know? Germany vs. France!

…

…

…

…

…

And so be it…


	50. Copa America's call

At the Copa,…

"OH MY, IT IS MESSI! AND HE MISSED!"

The match held in New York, whole world was watching Chile vs. Argentina, the score ended 0-0…

And finally…

OHHH, ARGENTINA MISSED AGAIN, AND THIS WAS FOR SILVA! GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! FINALLY, CHILE HAD SENT A MESSAGE TO UEFA EURO 2016! THE NEW KING OF AMERICAS!

And so be it, Chile became King of whole Americas. They respectively, sent a message to France, and Euro's team…

"It is to go to Europe!"

Chile won, and who would answer from Europe? Let's wait.


	51. Before semi-finals

It was really unexpected for most of them. But with Usagi, she felt upset when her Italy was knocked out from the game. But with Moka, the clash with Italy had taken all of her bests, from the players to the strength…

Clearly.

And at the same time, here, Tsubomi got a big hug from Erika for her developments after France thrashed Iceland 5-2.

Yup.

Just like a song, Tsubomi found herself had enough preparation for the semi-final clash against Moka's Germany.

With Pirlo?

The Italian had nothing to be disappointed, after all, his Italy had played very well, and Italy only fell down to Germany on the penalty shootout. But Italy also took all of Germany's best players before the semi-final, plus forcing Joachim to change.

About Minako's Portugal, yeah, Minako soon realized, after kicking Reika's Poland, she must have to reorganize her power and limiting mistakes. At the fight against Poland, she caused many mistakes that almost led Poland to score, one of them was Lewandowski's. Thanked her that Renato Sanches could read what she wanted.

Therefore, Portugal won.

Meanwhile, with Amu's Wales, she and Coleman managed a very stunning tournament, Wales came to semi-finals. Beating Louise's Belgium was the best achievement ever of Wales.

The Red Dragons were looking to the clash with Portugal…

…

…

…

#####

Meanwhile, the others, Kid, Rinho, and notably, James Rodríguez, Alexis Sánchez, and some stars who participated in Copa América Centenario like Luis Suárez, had secretly flew to France. They might hear something…

#####

Back to France, Nikov and El kept watching through. Seeing this was the semi-finals, they told Pirlo and Charisteas something:

"Well, Pirlo?"

They were calling by phones.

"So, what the hell are you doing, men?"

"Architect, well, you should start introducing the other 4, they might take a huge change from it."

"Other 4?"

"Yes. Those 4 other remaining girls as usual."

"You got my wish, Nikov and El."

Well well…

…

…

…

…

…

#####

It was a pressure for Pirlo and Charisteas to think about it…


End file.
